Talent Show!
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: It's the time you all been waiting for, The Talent Show! It's time to really get Tea back, but also who will win! This is the first part, I repeat, the first part! Mobuimshipping if you didn't already know, meaning it AtemxYamixYugi! Don't like, don't read! If you do, then by all means read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire: Hello everybody!

Ashley: You all really like this don't you all? (looks out to see everyone nod their heads)

Crystal: Seems you where wrong, my sweet heart. (Kisses Ashley on the cheek)

Sapphire: Well, I'll do my 'I told you so' dance later. Right now we have a talent show and a bitch to get rid of for good!

Crystal: Yes and in the immortal words of Wordsorcereress…(pulls Amme over)

Crystal and Amme: BURN THE WITCH!

Sapphire: And we will. Later, for now…I don't own anything, just the plot for this fan fiction! Enjoy!

* * *

Talent Show – Part 1

* * *

The sun was barely out, it was probably 5 or 6 in the morning and small group of shadows where walking towards a white garage with a red roof. "Okay how are we going to get in?" a girl with blond hair with red and blue tips asked. It was Crystal. She, Ren, Amme, and Theaxher had agreed to get up early this morning and trash Tea's car.

"Don't worry. I got this," Theaxher said as she worked on the side door.

"How are we going to get the blueberry preserver on the car seat if we don't have the keys?" Crystal asked.

Theaxher and Amme share the same evil grin as Amme jingled a pair of keys. Crystal and Ren gasped, "How did you get those?" Ren asked.

"We tagged teamed. Theaxher confronted Tea about something she did and while they were arguing, I grabbed her purse. I found not only the keys but a book filled with boys and few girls names in it along with their numbers. I think it was for when she needs a boot call," Amme explain. The girls and one boy thought about it and shivered at the thought. "Or not. I could be wrong."

"Let's hope so," Theaxher said before a click was heard, "Got it. We're in." They walked in and saw a white with pink strip down the side Volts Wagon Bug. The smirks on everyone's faces screamed 'We're going to cause this car great mayhem!' They pulled out their various tools and got to work on the inside.

Amme and Ren carefully splatter the preserves on the window before pouring the blueberry goodness all over the seats. "Oh I loved to see the look on her face when she sees this," Amme whispered to Ren.

"Yeah!" he said and high five-ed Amme. The two got out just in time for Crystal and Theaxher to pull out a couple of ice picks. Everyone took an ice pick and with evil smiles on their faces began to destroy the car.

* * *

Yugi was sound asleep when someone started to rub his back. He slowly opened his eyes and looked behind him to see Yami smiling at him. "Good morning Yugi," Yami said before laying a kiss on his cheek.

Yugi blushed a bit before yawning his response, "Goooood morning Yami. Did you sleep well?" Yami nodded before getting out of the bed and stretched. Yugi was about to do the same when two strong arms held him closer. Yugi chuckled a bit before looking at Atem's sleepy face, "He still asleep isn't he?"

Yami sighed, "Yeah, he can be quiet stubborn when it's Saturday morning. He likes to sleep in, but we can't today. We need to practice some more."

Yugi agreed and tried to wake Atem. "Atem. Atem, wake up. We have a big day today! Come on and wake up!" he shook and poked at the taller teen only to have him roll onto his back and still asleep. "Nothings working! (sighs) Yami, what do you do to wake him up?"

Yami smirked and whispered in his ear. Yugi blushed, but nodded anyway and straddled Atem's waist. He gently laid down on his chest and kissed Atem. At first nothing happened but soon the movement of the other's lips let Yugi know Atem was awake. They kissed a bit longer, getting a bit more passionate than it probably should have been, until the need for air stopped them.

"Hmm…now that is a great way to start a morning. Good morning Yugi," Atem said as he tried to sit up and keep Yugi where he was. He kissed Yugi again before looking at Yami, who took a sit next to them. "Good morning, my sexy Yami," he said before giving Yami the same passionate kiss.

"Good morning to yourself. Now come on we need to get ready and practice some more before the show!" Yami said as he pulled out some clothes. "Is it okay if I use your bathroom Yugi?" Yugi nodded, rushed out of the room and grabbed a few towels for him and the others. He came back, gave a towel to each boy and went to grab his outfits for the day.

Soon all three were ready and were heading downstairs when the smell of bacon and other various breakfast foods filled the air. They licked their lips and rush into the kitchen where Grandpa Solomon was cooking. He looked behind his shoulder and smiled at seeing all the boys sitting at the table, "Good morning boys. I hope you all are hungry."

The boys nodded and help set the table. Soon everyone was sitting and had their plates full of various breakfast foods. They all hummed in bliss as they eat. Solomon chuckled, "Well I'm glad you like it. So are you three ready for the show tonight?" he asked after pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Yugi sighed, "I guess so. I'm just a little bit nervous."

Yami took his hand and smiled to him when he looked at him, "Don't worry Yugi. You are going to do just fine."

Atem nodded, "I agree with him. You have a beautiful voice and I know you are going to win. If you do need help though, just asks us okay?"

"Yeah, we will help in anyway we can. If you need us on stage with you, then we can do that," Yami said. Yugi smiled and hugged his boyfriends. They finished their breakfast and left to go to Atem's house to practice.

* * *

Tea was walking to the garage, she was going to see her girls and enact the plan. She turned on the lights and gasped at what she saw. Her car was wreck! Holes were all over the place, fluids were spilling out here and there, covering the ground and make it slick and sticky, and the windows were completely broken and covered in something blue.

The inside was worse; blue stains were all over the seats and windows, rips were also on the seats, the driver's wheel was broken in six places, and other things that were in the car like her CDs and purse were smashed or had blueberry stuff covering it. Tea was furious! She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Outside of the garage window stood Crystal, Ren, Theaxher, and Amme. All were wearing mask as Amme tapped on the window. Tea looked as they all waved at her before rushing out of there. Tea screamed again as she rushed out of there, slipped on the car fluids and sliding all the way down to the side wall were a old self held multiple cans of paint. (A/N: I think you all know where this is heading. I love Home Alone 2!) She hit the wall and the selves fell over.

From the outside, the four heard, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU ALL!" The four laughed as they rushed to Crystal's car and drove away, all too happy at how that their plan went.

* * *

Atem, Yami, Yugi, and everyone else were down in Atem's basement, waiting for Crystal, Ren, Amme, and Theaxher to show up. "Where the hell are those four?" Ashley asked.

"You should know! One of them is your girlfriend!" Sapphire said from her spot on the couch next to her sister, who was next to Havoc. He kept his arm around Tiffany's shoulders while she had her head on his shoulder. Sapphire was laying her head on Tiffany's lap while Tiffany ran fingers through her hair. Sapphire had decided with Heather, Crimson, and Ashley to go after Tea and they spent most of the night plotting against her. So she was tired.

"Sis, you should relax a bit more. You're too stressed out," Tiffany said.

Sapphire sighed, "Sorry. I'm just really tired. Hopefully I can get _her_ back for what she said to you." Tiffany smiled and continued to run her fingers through Sapphire's hair.

Ashley huffed, "Well they were supposed to be here twelve minutes ago!"

"Don't worry love. We're here!" Crystal said as she and the others walked down the stairs. "Sorry we are late, we had something to do."

"And what could that be?" Crimson asked.

The four just grinned as they sat down with the others. Everyone else just shrugged and started to warm up and practice some bit.

* * *

They practice until it was 3:30. They had to get to the school by 4 to make sure everything was set up right and all tricks ready for Tea. They got to the school and saw Tea and her doom squad in the hallway. They were all laughing and encouraging Tea to sing. She calmed them down and started to sing.

_I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
_She hit Ushio in the back of the head, _But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
_  
Ushio stepped up and asked, "_And where do we feature?_"

Tea smirked and pinched his check, "_Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!_"

A girl stood up and asked, "Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?"

Tea stood next to her and said, "For the humiliation of the King of Games."

The girl looked confused, "Why? Has he done something stupid?"

Tea smacked the girl, "No, fool- we're going to humiliate him. And Sapphire too."

"Great idea! Who needs them?" Ushio said before linking his arm with the girl as they sing, "No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!"

Tea sighed before she yelled, "Idiots! There will be a new king! Or queen rather!"

They stopped and the girl said, "Hey, but you said, uh..."

Tea growled, sound almost like a real lioness, "I will be Queen of this school! ...Stick with me, and you'll never be made fun of again!"

Both Ushio and the girl were happy, "Yaay! All right! Long live the Queen!" and laughed while the rest of the group said, "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" before they sang as well, "_It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a queen who'll be all-time adored."_

Tea stood on a table as she watched her followers with an evil grin, "_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board.  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
_(_Oooh!_)  
_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_  
(_Oooh... La! La! La!)_  
_Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be queen undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!"  
_  
Her group gathered by her feet as they all sang, "_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!"_ and as they finished started to laugh.

The gang just stood in the back and watched the whole thing. "Did anyone else find that a bit creepy how well she sang that or was that just me?" Joey asked. Everyone agreed and walked to the auditorium.

Tea saw this and rushed over to Atem and Yami. "Hey loves. Did you miss me?" she asked in a sexy (A/N: Not!) tone.

The two glared at her and pulled Yugi closer, "Get the hell away from us! You are a FUCKING BITCH!" They carried/pulled Yugi into the auditorium with the others and shut the door closed.

Sapphire sighed, "Let's just forget about her now. We have plans to enact!" And soon the rest of the cast and crew appeared and they started to set up. So they got to work and made quick wok of the stage, dressing it in the theme of modern teenage warfare.

* * *

"Okay, guys here is the order that everybody will be going in: me, Crystal, and Ashley will open up with 'Raise Your Glasses', then the mutt and his friends will go on with 'Who Let Doges Out' remix, then Ryou and Malik with 'Take a Hint', then Atem and Yami with 'It's Not You', then Crimson with 'Stupid Hoe', and finally we have Bakura and Marik doing whatever the hell they are doing!" Sapphire said with Kitsuna next to here double checking the list. "That's everybody for the first part right?"

"Yep, yep and the stage is ready as well," Kitsuna said with a smile.

Sapphire sighed, "Thank you Kitsuna. I don't know what I do with out you."

Kitsuna nodded and said, "Did everybody get that?" A chorus of 'yes' were their response.

"Kitsuna! We need some help getting Crimson into her outfit!" Ren yelled.

"No way am I wearing that! It has pink in it!" Crimson yelled.

Kitsuna sighed, "Well it can't get any worse can it?"

"I'm not going to say anything. I don't want to jinx us. Please go help Crimson find the right outfit. I think someone is trying to screw us around today because she got kicked out," Sapphire said as she walked towards a group of stage hands.

Kitsuna looked at her and asked, "You really think she will go that far to make all of us, mostly Yugi, upset?"

"I don't think, I know. This is Tea we are talking about. She is the queen Bitch after all."

Kitsuna nodded, "True, true. One more thing before I go, does Amme have the surprises ready?'

Sapphire smirked as Amme and Tiffany walked towards them, "Well, are they ready?"

Both Amme and Tiffany smirked, "Yes, they are."

"Perfect! I can't wait!" Sapphire said as she jumped up and down.

"Get that ugly pink dress away from me!"

Kitsuna sighed, "Well I better help them before Crimson throws something," she said as she rushed off.

Sapphire sighed as she looked for Heather, Theaxher, and Havoc. "Now where are those three?"

Theaxher appeared out of nowhere, "Looking for someone?"

Sapphire yelped and jumped, "Don't do that!" she sighed, "I was looking for you, Heather, and Havoc. Where have you three been?"

Theaxher smirked, "Don't worry about." Sapphire raised an eyebrow, "Just helping Atem and Yami out with something."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

Theaxher just continued to smirk and pretended to zip her lips before walking away, leaving a very confused Sapphire behind.

"How does Heather and Havoc handle that girl?" she asked herself before shrugging her shoulders and walked off to check on the rest of the stage crew.

* * *

"Guys I don't know if I can do this," Yugi said by the dressing room doors. He stood there waiting for Yami and Atem to finish getting dress. He was wearing blue jeans, silver wrist bands, and a purple and red v-neck t-shirt with black boots, neck belt, and belt.

"You got this Aibou," Yami said behind the close door.

"Little One, we know you can do this," Atem said.

"I just don't know," Yugi said as the two came out in black tank tops, ripped blue jeans with chains, and black combat boots. Yami had black arm bands on both arms, one with a red strips and one with two purple strips on the top and bottom. He also had on a black leather neck belt with an A and Y hanging off it, thanks to Tiffany and her amazing jewelry making skills.

Atem had one a black arm band on his left arm and a silver wrist band on his right wrist. A pair of silver stud earrings was in each ear and a purple and red choker was around his neck as well. Yugi licked his lips, his boyfriends were hot. Atem and Yami notice and chuckled.

"Like what you see Little One?" Atem asked, swinging his hips.

Yugi blushed before nodding. Yami playfully smacked Atem's arm. "Stop that Atem. He is already nervous."

"I don't understand how he is. He's not performing until the second part!"

The three sighed as Tea appeared. "What the hell do you want Tea?" Yami growled as he pulled Yugi closer to him and Atem.

Tea stood in front of Atem and batted her eyelashes, "Atem come with me? I want to spend time with you before you go on."

Atem pushed her away and said, "Hell no! Go fuck yourself with what ever STD ridden dick that you love to run to when we turn you down." He linked his arms with Yugi's and Yami's before walking off. Yugi and Yami looked behind them and stuck their tongues out at Tea. She growled before walking off.

Atem laughed as his boyfriends laid their heads on his shoulder as they continue to walk.

* * *

"Okay Amme, we got Kitsuna's bucket up, then we got our bucket up," Tiffany said as she double check the buckets. "Where is the bucket Atem and Yami wanted to dump?"

"Heather, Theaxher, and Havoc are bring it up before the second round. They along with Atem and Yami are going to set it up. I'm glad too! Do you know what it is?" Amme asked sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Tiffany nodded her head, "Yeah, I know and I don't want to talk about it. But it should teach that bitch not to mess with us!" she said with a smirk.

Ashley and Crystal were on the far right of the stage setting up a special chair under the buckets, "Oh I can't wait to see the bitch get covered!" Crystal said as she jumped up and down.

Ashley smiled as she laughed at her girlfriend's goofiness, "Calm down love. It's not for a while." She looked up and waved her hands at the two above them. Amme and Tiffany gave thumbs up and walked off the catwalk. "Looks like we are all set here."

"That's good. I want everything to go perfect." Sapphire said as she appeared on the stage. "I want that bitch to take a hint and get the hell out of our school." Ashley and Crystal nodded and followed Sapphire to the dressing rooms. "Are you two ready to get this party started?"

"Hell ya!" Ashley said, "Everyone who is performing and working backstage get your butt here now for the pep speech by Sapphire."

Everyone rushed down and circle the three. Sapphire smiled as she looked at everyone's faces, "Tonight is a big night people! We are performing for a pack house! We are also here to humiliate and destroy our common enemy, Tea Gardner." The people screamed and booed at the mention of her name.

"Tea's a class A Bitch!"

"Someone take her down!"

"Down with the Bitch!"

"Fuck the Bitch with an pitchfork and humiliate her Sapphire!"

Ashley glared and yelled, "Calm down!"

Everyone quite down and Sapphire spoke again, "I know we can and will have a great performance. Do your best and remember one thing, have fun!"

"But also remember we are here to tear down the queen bitch! The bitch must leave!" Crystal yelled, raising her fist into the air.

Amme did the same as she yelled, "Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" Everyone joined in the cheer as Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal smirked at each other. Sapphire looked to her sister who was cheering as well. All was going according to plan.

Atem and Yami gave each other an evil smile before pulling Yugi out of the group and into the dressing room. "Guys, why are we here?"

Atem smiled as he pulled Yugi in for a kiss. Yami locked the door before walking over to the kissing duo. He slipped his arms around both as he kissed Yugi's neck Yugi moaned and this continue for a while before someone started to pound at the door.

"Get the fuck out of the damn dressing room and get your skinny asses out here, NOW!" Theaxher yelled, "Or do I need to break this damn door down and drag you out of there?"

The three separated and rushed out of the room, ignoring the angry girl on the way out.

* * *

Tea was still pouting as she entered the auditorium. She pushed and shoved her way down to the first row, dead middle. A woman with black hair with white highlights, tan skin, and piercing blue cat like eyes was about to take a seat there when she pushed her into the other woman with her. She had lilac/grey eyes, silver hair, and her skin was slightly tanned.

"Hey!" said the first woman.

Tea glared at her, "This is my seat! My boyfriends left it for me."

"I don't see your name on it!" the second woman said.

"So! I want to make sure that talent agent sees me and only me," Tea said with a smug grin. The two women whispered to each other before moving to a different spot. The rest of her doom squad joined her, taking people out of their seats before taking the seat for themselves.

The two women saw this and continued to talk until Kitsuna secretly join them, "Mom are you ready for this?"

The first woman, named Livvy, smiled, "Of course dear. Me and your cousin can't wait to see the others perform."

The second woman, named Mellina, nodded, "I can't wait to hear this Yugi boy you were talking about. How much longer until the show Cousin?"

Kitsuna looked to see Tiffany hold up five fingers, "Not to long…um maybe five or so minutes. I promise it's going to be good! You are going to love Yugi and Atem and Yami."

Livvy nodded, "I hope so, but the others could be just as good too. Don't sway my decision Kitsuna."

"Yeah Kit! Don't do that. We need to make sure we find someone that we know your dad would like for his record studio," Mellina said.

Kitsuna nodded, "Yes mom. But I just saying they are good. Everyone is."

"We'll see, we'll see," Mellina said as she pulled out a camera.

"Um honey, before you go…do you know that girl in the dead middle with the short brown hair?" Livvy asked.

Kitsuna looked and frowned/glared at Tea, "Yeah, that's the girl who has caused nothing but trouble to Yugi and his boyfriends."

The two women gasped, "That the girl who had Yugi tossed into a well?" Mellina asked.

Kitsuna nodded, "That is Tea Gardner for you. If she doesn't get her way, she will make sure she gets her way. She's been trying to get her claws into Atem and Yami for years! So far none of her advances have work, if only it drove them and Yugi together. Why do want to know Momma? Has she done something?"

Livvy was about to say something when Mellina cut in, "Yeah she did! She pushed your mom out of the way and took her seat!"

"Mellina calm down," Livvy said.

Mellina sighed, "I'm sorry Aunt Livvy. I just hate when people are like that."

Kistuna glared back at her, "Unfortunately she knows that a talent agent is here today, but she doesn't know who. I won't be surprise if she tries to do something to mess everyone here."

Livvy and Mellina nodded, "Don't worry dear. Now that we know, we'll make sure she doesn't do anything. We'll text you when she or one of her thugs might be doing something," Mellina said.

Kitsuna nodded and turned her head to see Tiffany wavy at her to finish up. "Well I better get backstage. See you two later!" she said before rushing off.

As soon as she was gone Mellina glared at Tea, "I really don't like that girl."

"Well it's a good thing she is not performing tonight then huh?" Livvy said. "Keep the camera on stage and focus as much as you can. I'll keep my eye on Tea." Mellina nodded and got the camera ready for the show.

* * *

"Okay, places people! Lights are about to start in a few minutes! Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal! Where the hell are they?!" Tiffany yelled, running around to make sure everything and everyone was in there places.

"We're ready! We're ready!" Ashley yelled as the group of three appeared. Ashley was wearing black leather pants, purple high heel shoes, and a purple corset top with white lace. She had silver and black bracelets, necklace, and earring.

Crystal was wearing a leather skirt that came just above her knees, black wedge shoes, and a red corset top with black lace. Red and light blue jewelry was adorned her neck, ears and wrist.

Sapphire was wearing rip faded blue jeans, blue and white shoes, and a sapphire blue corset top with black and white lace. A blue, black, and white necklace adorned her neck with matching pair of earrings. "We're ready sis."

Tiffany sighed, her hand rubbing the head as she felt a headache coming on. She looked up and smiled, "Good luck girls. I know Tea will do anything to make sure tonight will be bad for everyone, but I know we can kick some sense into that stupid head of hers." She high five-ed each of them as they walked onto the stage. "Okay people wolf, dark, and light are now in place. Turn on the lights!"

The lights in the auditorium turned off just as the lights on the stage turned on. The audience silenced just as Solomon turned on his camera. Ashley and Crystal started to play their guitars followed by Mana on the drums. Sapphire took the mic off its stand as the curtains rose and she started to sing.

_Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

All four: _So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!_

Crystal: _Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(_Ashley:_ Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(_Ashley_: It's so fucking on right now)_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

All four: _So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!_

Ashley: _Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!_

_So if you're too school for cool_  
(Crystal: _I mean_)  
_And you're treated like a foo_l  
(Crystal: _You're treated like a fool_)  
_You can choose to let it go_  
_We can always, we can always party on our own_

All four: _So raise your (_Mana_: oh, fuck!)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass for me!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass for me!_

Sapphire put the mic back on the stand and yelled, "Good evening folks! My name is Sapphire Wolf! This Ashley on my left and Crystal on my right and the girl on the drums is Mana! How are y'all doing?!" The crowd screamed as their response, making Sapphire laugh. "Well that's good. I hope y'all ready for a great show tonight! We have a lot of talented people here tonight."

Crystal smiled before she spoke, "We do ask that you encourage these acts as it very brave of them to come up on here on stage. We do hope you'll enjoy tonight."

Ashley nodded, "That's right. The theme of this year's talent show is Modern Teenage Warfare!"

"So does that mean you and Sapphire are fighting again?" Crystal asked.

Ashley and Sapphire huffed, "NO!" the crowd laughed.

"Anyway! Let's get this show started~!" Sapphire screamed causing the crowd to scream as well. "First up is the underdog of the school…Joey Wheeler with Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Mokuba Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, and Rebecca Hawkins dancing to 'Who Let the Dogs Out' Remix!"

Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba came running out after Sapphire and the girls took the equipment off the stage. Tristan was wearing short brown shorts, brown tank top with black or white or a mixture of the two spots. He had his tail sewn into the shorts and brown ears on either sides of his pointed hair. Both Duke and Mokuba had black versions of Tristan's outfit, but Duke had a white splotch and Mokuba was just all black. Joey was actually wearing a golden lab costume that Seto had made special just for him. The suit fit his body perfect instead of being baggy and his face, his nose was painted black and had whiskers on the his red cheeks. They were red from humiliations. _**I'm so going to get Seto later for this!**_ He thought as the music start and they started to sing and dancing.

_Who let the dogs out {who?, who?, who?, who?, who?} x3  
Who let the dogs out.  
_

_Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin' {Yippie-Yi-Yo}  
And everybody havin' a ball {Hah, hah, Yippie Yi Yo}  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" {Yippie Yi Yo}  
And the girls respond to the call {hah, hah, hah, hah}  
Heard a woman shout out_

Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca stepped out in what looked to be sexy dog catchers outfits, with tan short shorts and tan shirt with name tags. Rebecca pointed to the boys and all three yelled out the next part as they raised their nets.

_Who let the dogs out {who?, who?, who?, who?, who?} x4_

The guys jumped and ran all over the stage as the girls chased them.

_I see ya little speed boat head up our coast  
she really want to skip town,  
Get back gruffy, back scruffy,  
Get back you flea infested mongrel!_

_Gonna tell myself "hey, man, no get angry" {Hey-ya, Yippie, Yi, Yo}_  
_To any girls calling them canine {Hey! Yippie, Yi, Yo}_  
_But they tell me "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}_  
_You put a woman in front and her man behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}_  
_Heard woman shout out_

Mai caught Duke in her net while Serenity caught Tristan and Rebecca caught and all three sang

_Who let the dogs out {who?, who?, who?, who?, who?} x4_

_Say,_  
_A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone._  
_All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it!_  
_A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone!_  
_All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it!_

_Who let the dogs out {who?, who?, who?, who?, who?} x4_

The girls drag the caught boys off the stage as Joey came out and started to dance to the next part. (A/N: Now this is Joey so remember he is goofy. He is dancing goofy. And that probably includes doing a fist bump in the air or two)

_I see ya little speed boat head up our coast,  
she really want to skip town,  
Get back gruffy, back scruffy,  
Get back you flea infested mongrel!_

_Well, if I am a dog,_  
_the party is on:_  
_I gotta get my groove,_  
_'Cause my mind done gone._  
_Do you see the rays comin' from my eye_  
_Walkin' through the place that Digi-man is breakin' it down?_  
_Me and my white short shorts_  
_And I can't see color_  
_Any color will do_  
_I'll stick on you that's why they call me "pit bull"_  
_'Cause I'm the man of the land_  
_When they see me they say...hooooo_

Mai and the girls came back on stage with evil smirks. Joey noticed this and stop dancing and jumped out into the audience.

_Who let the dogs out {who?, who?, who?, who?, who?} x4  
Who let the dogs out {who?, who?, who?, who?, who?} {Yippie, Yi, Yo} x4  
Who let the dogs out {who?, who?, who?, who?, who?} {Yippie, Yi, Yo} x4_

They chased him all over the place until he ran back onto the stage and 'accidentally' tripped. Joey turned around just as the girls waved their nets in the air. They were about to drop it on him when someone whistled. Everyone looked to the right of the stage and saw Seto leaning against the wall with a collar and leash handing from his hand. He got off the wall and walked over to the confused Joey with an evil smirk on his face. He placed the collar on and started to drag his puppy off the stage. Joey started to yell as soon as the curtain was down and everyone was laughing.

Crystal walked on the stage with a mic still laughing, "Wasn't that absolutely funny. Aren't you happy that master and puppy are back together?"

"I AM NOT A PUPPY!" Joey yelled from backstage, getting a few laughs.

"Anyway! We now have Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar up next singing 'Take a Hint!' Come on out boys and show your stuff!" Crystal said before she left the stage.

The curtain rose up and showed of two very sexy people. Ryou was actually wearing leather pants that fit his legs perfectly, a light blue v-neck t-shirt fit snuggle on his chest, and a black vest on top. Malik also wore leather pants but with red flames on the bottom, black leather tank top and light red zipped up sleeveless hoodie. They looked over as the music started to see a shocked Marik and Bakura before winking at them and picked up their microphones. Ryou started first.

Ryou: _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

Malik: _I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –  
_

Ryou: _Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

Malik: _You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

Ryou: _You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

Malik: _And that is when it started going south  
Oh!_

Both: _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
_

Ryou: _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

Malik: _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

Ryou: _And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

Malik: _You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!_

Both: _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
_

Ryou: _What about "no" don't you get_

Malik: _So go and tell your friends_

Both: _I'm not really interested_

Ryou: _It's about time that you're leavin'_

Malik: _I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

Both: _You'll be gone_

Malik: _One_.

Ryou: _Get your hands off my—_

Malik: _Two._

Ryou: _Or I'll punch you in the—_

Malik: _Three._

Ryou: _Stop your staring at my—_

Malik: _Hey!_

Ryou: _Take a hint, take a hint_

Both: _I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

Ryou: _Oh!_

Both: _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint _

_Take a hint, take a hint_

Ryou and Malik smiled, Ryou's being more shy than Malik's as both said, "Take a hint bitch!" The crowd cheered as the two walked off and the curtain closed. Ryou walked back over to a very proud Bakura, of course he didn't show it. He just held Ryou close and kissed his cheek.

Malik high five-ed Marik before Marik pulled him into a searing kiss. Everyone shook their head as Sapphire walked out. Yami and Atem walked up with Seto and Mana, "You guys ready for this?" Yami asked.

The three nodded and Seto and Mana walked out on to the stage with the equipment. Yugi walked over and gave each boy a kissed, "Break a leg guys."

They gave a kiss to him and told him to stay there as they helped Seto and Mana.

"Well wasn't that hot! Here I didn't think Ryou could do sexy! Let's give it up for them everybody!" Sapphire said as Ryou and Malik step out for a quick bow, but as soon as Ryou finished he stepped off but not Malik. Marik sighed as he pulled Malik off stage. "Ooookay, well then the next band to play are good friends of mine who have sung for a long time now. You all know and love them…Yami and Atem with Seto and Mana!" The crowd roared, of course there were the occasional 'I love you Atem!' and 'Let me have your babies Yami!', but none more loud then Tea's scream, "I LOVE YOU YAMI AND ATEM!"

The two ignored it as they got in place and the curtain rose again. Yami stood in front with Atem by his side, he was going to play a guitar while Seto (who was dressed in tight leather pants with black boots, dark blue tank top with a steal blue Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the middle of the shirt, and black arm bands with KC on the right one) played the drums and Mana (who was dressed in a ripped blue jean, and black and pink shoes, jewelry, and t-shirt) was playing bass again.

Yami gave a charming smile before he spoke, "Hey everybody!" The crowd, mostly girls and some guys, cheered. "Tonight me and Atem want to make it special for one person who is close to our hearts. The one we love."

Atem nodded, "That's right. We dedicate most of our songs to one person! Our Aibou, our hikari, our Yugi!" Atem smirked when he heard Tea scream, but he didn't care. "We love Yugi with all our heart and soul."

"That's right! We love Yugi Moto and we don't care what anybody says," Yami said as he looked over to Yugi who was blushing as Joey nudged him with his elbow. Yami turned back and glared at one girl who caused nothing but pain and trouble for their love. "But for our first song, it is dedicated to someone else."

Atem also glared at Tea, "Yeah, we dedicated this song to Tea Gardner. We fucking hate you! We don't love you and never will. We will all ways hate you! We love our Yugi and we love each other. No matter what the hell you do, we will always love each other. Our first song is called 'It's Not You!' Get it threw your head Tea." He nodded to Seto and he started off hitting a cow bell before Atem and Yami sang.

Both: _I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah  
And it's not you_

Yami pulled the mic of the stand and walked forward and looked down to see Tea sitting in the front row. He glared and pointed at her, before flipping her off.

Yami: _Read my finger whatcha gonna do?  
See these lips are all done talkin' to you  
I don't mean to bruise your ego  
But I've had you nailed down for so long  
And I don't see your name on my tattoo (_ Yami pulled up the back of his shirt and there was a tattoo of both Atem's and Yugi's name. Yugi blushed several shades of red when he saw that. He never knew about that tattoo.)_  
Hope you understand  
It's been a long time coming  
It's for the best  
No offense  
_

Both: _I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah  
And it's not you_

Atem smirked as Yami quickly ran back and took the guitar from him. He took the mic and also flipped off Tea with a glare.

Atem: _I know who you think you are  
Sorry I've turned you on but I'm kissing you off  
Your lines are whiskey and cigarettes  
They're not enough to make me forget  
I've got someone who has raised the bar  
I've heard it all before  
Stop spinning your wheels  
I'll show you the door  
No hard feelings  
_

Both: _I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah  
And it's not you_

Atem took his guitar back and played again.

Yami: _You're probably never been shut down before_.

Atem: _You're probably never been shut down before.  
I'll try and make it easier_

As Atem played his part, Yami rushed over and pulled Yugi on stage and all three sang together.

All three: _I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah  
And it's not you_

All three: _It's not you._

All five bowed before grabbing the equipment and walked off the stage, with Yugi holding hands with Atem and Yami. The crowd went crazy as they placed the stuff down. Tiffany hugged Yugi before she said, "That was great guys. You should have seen Tea's face! It was priceless!"

Ashley walked out with mic in hand, "Now was that awesome or was that awesome?" The crowd roared, except a small group but they weren't heard. "Well let's continued with our show! We have two more acts before our break, then we will do the dedication part of our show, followed by another break, and finally the second part of our talent show. Who will win this year's talent show? Let's see if the next group can bring the house down! Crimson, Ren, and Kitsuna!"

The three walked out, Ren was wearing baggy black pants with a studded belt, red t-shirt with black claw marks, and two black writs bands. Kitsuna was wearing a black and red strip dress with black flats and simple black jewelry. Crimson wore black pants with a red shirt showed her stomach and had two black shiny hearts on the middle and a simple red and black bracelet.

They place their stands and microphones in the middle with Crimson in the center, Ren to her left, and Kitsuna on her right. They were there to sing back up and dance a bit. They started off with making 'whoop' sound before Crimson sang.

Crimson: _I get it cracking like a bad back.  
Bitch talkin she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat  
I'm Angelina, you Jennifer  
Come on bitch, you see where Brad at  
Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches  
You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes  
You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses  
Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business  
Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman  
Yes I'm rockin' Jordans but I ain't a jumpman  
Bitches play the back cause they know I'm the front man  
Put me on the dollar cause I'm who they trust in  
Ayo SB, what's the fucks good?  
We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood  
Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good  
I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish  
A bitch would  
_

Crimson: _You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe __[x3]__  
You a stupid hoe, (_Kitsuna and Ren:_ yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (_Kitsuna and Ren:_ stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (_Kitsuna and Ren:_ you stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (_Kitsuna and Ren:_ you stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, (_Kitsuna and Ren:_ yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (Kitsuna and Ren: you stupid, stupid)_

Crimson: _Look bubbles go back to your habitat  
MJ gone and I ain't having that  
How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey  
Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chonky_

_Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches_  
_You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes_  
_You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses_  
_Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business_

_Cause I pull up in that Porsche but it ain't De Rossi_  
_Pretty bitches only can get in my posse_  
_Yes, My name is Roman, last name is Zolanski_  
_But no relation to Roman Polanski_  
_Hey yo, baby bop, fuck you and your EP_  
_Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?_  
_Hmm thinks, 1, 2, 3, to the Nicki Minaj blink_  
_Cause these hoes so busted_  
_Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons_  
_And I don't want custody_  
_Hoes so busted_  
_Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons_  
_And I don't want custody_

Crimson: _You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe __[x3]__  
You a stupid hoe, (_Kitsuna and Ren_: yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (_Kitsuna and Ren:_ stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (_Kitsuna and Ren:_ you stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (_Kitsuna and Ren:_ you stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, (_Kitsuna and Ren_: yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (_Kitsuna and Ren:_ you stupid, stupid)_

Crimson: _If you cute then the crew can roll  
If you sexy eat my cooca raw  
Put ya cape on, you a super hoe  
2012, I'm at the superbow_

_Stupid hoes is my enemy  
Stupid hoes is so whack  
Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me  
Then she coulda probably came back_

_Stupid hoes is my enemy_  
_Stupid hoes is so whack_  
_Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me_  
_Then she coulda probably came back_

All three: _You're a stupid hoe  
You're a stupid hoe  
You're a stupid hoe_

Crimson: _And I ain't hit that note,  
But, fuck you stupid hoe  
Yeah, fuck you stupid hoe  
I said fuck a stupid hoe,  
Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe  
I said fuck a stupid hoe,  
Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe  
I said fuck a stupid hoe  
Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe_

_I am the female Weezy..._

All three pointed to Tea and yelled, "You're a stupid hoe!"

They bowed as the people applauded before taking the stands and mics back. Yugi smiled at the three, "Great job guys!"

Crimson ruffled his hair, "Thanks shorty! That was cool."

"I hope Tea is getting the picture," Ren said with everyone agreeing.

Ashley walked back out onto the stage, "Let's hear it for Crimson, Kitsuna, and Ren! They were awesome! I won't be surprised if that was to our big slut Tea!" Ashley laughed and a few in crowd did as well. "Alright our next and last act of our first part is a skit by Bakura and Marik. Let's just hope they don't burn the place down. Just in case…Sapphire and Tiffany, do we have the extinguishers ready?"

Sapphire and Tiffany stepped out with several fire extinguishers in hand, "Good then let's get this skit started! Roll it!" The three rushed off stage as Bakura and Marik stood in the middle of the stage.

Marik: (evil grin) Bakura, I know how we are going to defeat the Pharaoh once and for all!

Bakura: Let me guess? We're going to challenge him to a children's card game?

Marik: No! We're going to steal from him the source of his power and then we will use it against him!

Bakura: His Millennium Puzzle?

Marik: Foolish fool! The puzzle is not the source of his power! His power comes from…his leather pants!

Bakura: Seriously?

Marik: Yes! Come Bakura, let us obtain his leather pants!

Bakura: (sighs) I guess I have nothing better to do today.

Marik snapped his fingers and the curtain rose to show green versions of Seto, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Sapphire. (A/N: There is no way I'm putting Tea up there! I'm sorry, but I hate the bitch) Marik started to sing as they stood up and do the gaga dance from the video.

Marik: _Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants! _

_Ha ha  
Ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Da la  
La la la  
We want his leather pants! _

_GaGa  
Rah rah rah  
Na na  
Fla fla fla  
La la  
Cha cha cha  
Take off his leather pants! _

_I'm getting ready  
My legs have been waxed  
Cause when we get them  
I am wearing your slacks  
Right on my tush  
Tush tush tush  
Right on my tush  
(Tush tush tush)  
(Right on my tush) _

_Hey! _

_We want your trousers  
Your breeches, your chaps  
No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap  
Their service sucks  
Sucks sucks sucks  
It really sucks!  
(Sucks sucks sucks)  
(It really sucks) _

Bakura: _You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!_

Marik: _Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Give us the effing pants! _

_Blah blah  
Blah blah blah  
Da da  
Pa pa pa  
Ya ya  
Mama mia!  
We want those leather pants! _

_We don't want vinyl  
Or chinos, or briefs  
I am a criminal  
And he is a thief  
Cause we're both hot  
Hot hot hot  
We are quite sexy _

Bakura: Marik, that doesn't rhyme!

Marik: Shut up! I am Lady GaGa!

Marik: _I have watched __Psycho__  
And I liked __Vertigo__  
__The Birds__ was ok  
Ooo! I loved __Rear Window__  
By __Alfred Hitchock__  
Cock Cock Cock  
We love Hitchcock  
(Cock cock cock)  
We love Hitchcock _

Havoc stood out and pretended to be Hitchcock and said, "Good evening!" before walking backstage.

Bakura: _You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!_

Marik: _Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants_

_Oh-oh-Whoa-ah-ho  
Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
We want those leather pants!  
No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Let's steal his leather pants! _

_Tah tah  
Mah mah mah  
Bah bah  
Wah wah wah  
Zah zah  
Vah vah vah  
Take off his leather pants! _

_Gah gah  
Rah rah rah  
Na Na  
Flah Flah Flah  
La la  
Cha cha cha  
I like these silly noises_

Both: _Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it_

Marik: _I'm an evil bitch, baby! _

_We want your pants  
And we want our revenge  
We want your pants  
And we're really just friends _

_Je voudrais son  
pantalon cuir  
son pantalon  
Why am I speaking French?  
Why am I speaking French?!  
I don't want to be French!  
We want your leather pants!  
Take off your friggin' pants! _

They ran off the stage with a camera man after them as a screen appeared and shown the two going into Atem's dressing room and stealing his leather pants before rushing out, all the while singing.

_Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We want the freaking pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's get his leather pants!  
Let's take his leather pants _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Take off those friggin pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Remove his effing pants!  
Let's take his leather pants _

_Ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Ga ha  
Ha ha ha  
We got the leather pants! _

Marik: (holds up leather pants) At last the source of the Pharaoh's power, his leather pants! They belong to me!

Bakura: You mean us?

Marik: (turns to look at him) Don't be difficult, Fluffy. Only one of us can wear the pants.

Bakura: Ok, Marik. Though I have to say, I had no idea you were this keen to get into the Pharaoh's pants.

Marik: You know what? On second thought, you put them on (tosses pants to Bakura).

Bakura rushed off the stage just as Atem walked on. He stormed out with his top and a towel wrapped around his waist. Yami had placed his hands over Yugi's eyes, must to the little one's dismay.

Atem: What in the name of Ra is going on? Why did you remove my trousers?

Marik: It's over, Pharaoh! Now we are the ones wearing the pants on this show!

Bakura: (walks out with pants on) Yes, behold! (turns around and sticks out ass) Now the true source of your power is clamped tightly around my buttocks.

Atem: What? Don't be absurd. My leather pants are not the source of my power.

Marik: Wait, what? They're not? But it was so friggin' obvious!

Atem: No, no, no. I'm afraid my power comes from my leather shoes!

Marik: No! This cannot be! There aren't even any Lady GaGa songs that rhymes with shoes! Curse you, Pharaoh!

Bakura: I really do like the pants.

Marik: Yes, they do look good on you.

Atem: Can I have those back now?

Bakura: No!

Atem growled before chasing after the two. Everyone laughed as Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal stepped out and the curtain fell. "Is everybody having a great time?" the crowd went wild, "That's awesome! Unfortunately we have to take a break! But we will come back to hear awesome song and saying dedications in a while before we get back to the show!"

"We do have snacks and drinks for sale. We have other things as well for sale and all proceeds go to helping a local charity that the school has picked. At the end of the show we'll tell you how much we made and who has won!" Crystal said.

"So go on and have some fun!" Ashley said before the rushed off the stage and the light in the auditorium turned one again. Solomon and Mellina turned off their cameras and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Way to go everybody! That was wonderful!" Sapphire yelled and quickly hugged Ashley and Crystal.

"We still have a bit more to go before we can relax Sapphire," Ashley said as she got out of the hug.

Crystal agreed, "Yeah we still need to get it through that bitch's head that you do not mess with us or our friends."

"Right, but I do want everyone here to know that I am so very proud of you all! Keep the momentum going for the rest of the night and I promise the after party will be awesome!" Sapphire said and got cheers in return. She smiled and pulled Ashley and Crystal away to get ready for something special for the bitch.

* * *

Sapphire: Okay! It's finally done!

Ashley, Crimson, and Theaxher: It's about time too!

Sapphire: (jumps) Calm down! I tried my best but inspiration did hit me until recently.

Theaxher: Cut the crap!

Crimson: You took for every to get this done.

Ashley: Lazy writer!

Sapphire: T^T

Crystal: That's enough! She tried! Please review and read the other stories we have.

Sapphire: Please do! I'm still taking dedication until January 12. So bring them out! PM them or make them part of your review! Also this was supposed to be a birthday present to Amme, but like I said inspiration didn't him me until now. I'm sorry Amme, do you forgive me? Happy Birthday!

Everyone: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire: HELLO PEOPLE! (dodges rotten food) You all mad? You mad bro? (dodges food again) I'll take that as a yes. Well I got great news! It's time for the hate dedication part of the Talent Show. I apologize for the delay. Writer's block is the main excuse. But thanks to those who PM or review with your dedications I'm grateful!

Ashley: We got a ton! Thanks everyone for the good ones for Tea. And ones for Yugi as well.

Yugi: I'm glad people want me to be with my lovers. (hugs Yami and Atem)

Crystal: Well you three are just so cute together! So what are we going to do today boss?

Sapphire: The same thing we do everyday, Crystal. Try and destroy TEA! Wahahahaha!

Kitsuna: Okay, how about I do the disclaimer?

Ashley: Sure. I think Sapphire has gone a bit crazy since the last time we all seen each other.

Theaxher: I fucking say so.

Kitsuna: Winged Sapphire Wolf owns nothing but the plot. The songs belong to their owners. I, Kitsuna Kimi Lii Rin or Kitsuna, with Livvy, Mellina, Crimson and Ren belong to me. I asked her to use us.

Heather: I, YamixYugi-Sasunaru-Yaoi-Lover or Heather, with Theaxher, Havoc, and my new character, Reat, belong to me! I gave permission to Sapphire to use us.

Amme: I, Wordsorcereress or Amme, with two characters that will be introduced later, belong to me. I'm letting my friend use us for this and the complete destruction of the witch!

Everyone: Burn the witch!

Sapphire: (now in a black cloak) All in due time my friends. And finally Ashley, Crystal, Tiffany, and my man, Matthew, belong to me! I do have one announcement…I'm adding three people to help us. And before you get your headaches because of too many characters…I promised them I could use them in this.

Ashley: Shouldn't have let people guess in 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme' what the game was and let them pick which story they would like to be in. You know people love this story.

Sapphire: I know, but one got it and the other has been giving me wonderful songs that fit Tea, also torture techniques. The game was 'Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker." Now…ON WITH THE SHOW! (pulls cloak off and dress in roman warrior outfit) CHARGE! (runs out of the room)

Everyone: O_O'

Crimson: You were right, Ashley. She's crazy.

Ashley: Told you. To repeat, Sapphire doesn't own anything like we said, but the plot. Please enjoy and sorry about the delay. We tried to get this out sooner, but inspiration was gone, and writer's block took over her brain. Now please enjoy the second part of Talent Show!

* * *

Talent Show: Hate Dedication!

* * *

Sapphire, Crystal, and Ashley walked around the cat walk over the stage, checking on everything including the three buckets. "Looks like Atem's and Yami's bucket is here."

Crystal smirked, "I can't wait to see the look on Tea's face when these drop on her. Atem and Yami's plan to use the Talent Show to make her pay is really working well!"

Sapphire shushed her, "Don't say too much. We don't want one of her girls listening and rating us out too soon."

"Sapphire! Sapphire!" The girls looked down and saw a girl jumping up and down on the stage with medium-ish brown skin, two colored eyes: the left was black while the right was white, and black afro-ish hair with white jagged bangs that covered most of her face, but you could still see two kanji on the left side: Trust in white and below that in red was love; double t scar under her left eye; on her right side of her face. She was wearing a black skeleton jacket that was opened to show off a black and orange shirt, jean shorts, thigh-high horizontally striped black and orange stockings, leg garter, and black leather, knee-high boots. Her name was Goshikku.

Ashley bent over the railing and yelled, "Where are Yin and Yang?"

Soon two girls appeared right beside Goshikku. The first girl had waist length white hair that had black tips, hot pink cat-like eyes, and was wearing a pink metallic turtleneck shirt that stop just above her bellybutton and had no sleeves; arm length, fingerless, pink and black fishnet stocking gloves; black mini skirt; thigh-high black boots that made her two inches taller; sparkly pink bracelets on each wrist; pink cat collar; and finally, she had on white cat ears that had the tips black with black hoops and small pink hearts and stars earrings, and white with black tip cat tail. Her name was Yin. "We're right here!" she said in her Brooklyn accent.

The second girl had waist length black hair with white tips, red wolf-like eyes, and she was wearing a purple leather tube-top; black, shoulder-length fingerless gloves; a black tutu with purple skulls; two purple belts with black skulls around her waist with one hanging down and chain leash attached to them; black thigh-high boots that gave her three more inches; purple and black bracelets; and finally, black wolf ears with white tips with two purple skulls earrings and black with white tip wolf tail. Her name was Yang. "Everyone is ready!" she yelled back.

Sapphire waved at them, "Thanks girls. We'll be down in a few minutes." The girls on the stage nodded and rushed to the backstage area and towards a pair of double white doors. They open the door and there stood everyone that was in on the plan, friends and stage crew, in a classroom. The room was used as a classroom for Theater class or anything dealing with the fine arts. Two giant white boards were in the front of the room with a stage that stretched the length of the room and a podium, while desks where in the middle and chairs against the sides.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Bakura groaned from his spot on the wall next to Ryou.

"Relax Kura-kura! They'll be here in a minute." Goshikku said.

"And what do they want to talk about?" Marik asked.

"Sapphire wanted to go over the schedule for the hate dedication. She found something disturbing with the list," said a boy with brown spiky hair with red lightning streaks on the sides, slightly tan skin, sapphire blue eyes. His name was Matthew.

"What's wrong with it?" Ren asked. They all jumped when the door banged open and Sapphire glared darkly at them. "Who. Let. Tea and her doom squad into the dedications!" she yelled causing everyone to jump and some to coward.

Tiffany bravely walked over and said, "It was my fault. Tea convinced me to write them down when you weren't looking. I'm sorry sis."

Sapphire groaned/sighed and said, "I wished you had told me sooner. Now we need to do something, but what?"

Tiffany smirked, "I already have this handled! Marik and Bakura and several others are going to help us, aren't you boys?" she said, looking at the two crazy boys who were smirk as well.

Sapphire shivered a bit and smirked with an evil laugh, "My sister has finally joined the dark side! Bring her some cookies!"

Theaxher raised her hand and asked, "And what is this plan exactly?"

Tiffany raised a bag of bluish green powered and said, "All in do time, sugar-cube. Wahahahaha!" Everyone, except Sapphire, took a step back and waited until Tiffany finished with her evil laugh. When she did, she blushed and said, "Um…con-continue sis," before going back to Havoc's side.

"Anyway," Sapphire said, getting everyone's attention, "we are going to let those still perform. Kitsuna, let you mom and cousin know that Tea and a few of her goons are going to be on stage."

"Right!" Kitsuna said before rushing out.

"Now everyone listen up, here is what we are going to do," Sapphire said. Everyone listened in and agreed to what they had to do. The stage crew and Sapphire walked out as the others got ready for the hate dedication.

* * *

Kitsuna rushed outside to the hall everyone was waiting in, getting refreshments from some of the students, when she saw Tea and her goons skulking around. "Looks like the witch and her followers are looking for the talent agent. Better make this quick."

She heard someone call her name and saw her mom and cousin sitting on a bench near the entrance door. She rushed over and said, "Hey mom! Hey Mellina, what did you think of the show so far?"

The two nodded. "It is good, I loved the 'Who let the Dogs out?' part," Livvy said with a chuckle.

"So when do we get to see Yugi perform?" Mellina asked.

"In the next part, but…" Kitsuna looked around, seeing no sign of Tea or goons anywhere and said in a whisper as she crouched in front of the older women, "we did just found out that Tea and a few of her followers snuck themselves into the show. Sapphire wanted to let you know that."

Livvy nodded, "Okay, thank you for letting us know honey." The lights flickered and the crowd started to head back to the auditorium. "Looks like the dedications ars about to begin."

"Better hurry back Kit," said Mellina, getting up from the bench. Kitsuna nodded and rushed back to the stage. "I hope that girl doesn't try anything."

Livvy hummed, "I got a feeling that she won't do much. I think that Kitsuna's friends are going to do something about that."

"Something evil I hope." Livvy sighed and dragged her niece back to their seats.

* * *

Sapphire: Alright time for the hate dedication! Now how should we do this…hmm? (gets tap on the shoulder) Huh? (turns to see Amme and Heather standing there) Uh…hi girls. What are you doing here?

Heather: Nothing, just thought we (arm around Amme) could do the hate dedication part. Right Amme?

Amme: Right!

Sapphire: Sure, gives me a break for a bit.

Amme: Yes you have been working real hard to provide for this and we and everyone else thinks you deserve a break. But just in case you change your mind. (pulls out rope and tie me up with Heather's help)

Sapphire: Hey! (stuggles against rope)

Heather: Don't worry dear! We got this! You relax and think of a way to get Tea's goons away during the second break.

Sapphire: Couldn't I have done that without the ropes.

Amme & Heather: Hmm…no! Bye! (leave)

Sapphire: Hey! (sighs) Okay then, this next part is a combination of Amme and Heather, along with my bits. They talked and work on this next part together, I am happy they did. I know you all will love it, just like I did. Thank you Heather and Amme! Now…SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES!

Bakura: No.

Sapphire: (groans and starts banging around)

* * *

Yugi panicked a bit as he heard his friend's muffled screams from the backstage dressing room. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

Heather huffed, "Of course, that girl has been working to hard lately."

Amme agreed, "To much stress never does the body, mind, and heart any good. Just don't let Matthew anywhere near the door or let a fuming Sapphire out, and we should be all good! Now on with the show!"

"Remember, just like we plan, but still it's a good name!" Heather said before running to the open curtains.

"WHAT!" Amme screeched before running after the somewhat insane girl. Yugi sighed and shook his head as he headed back to his dressing room to prepare for his turn.

* * *

As the crowd settled and quitted, Heather dashed out from behind the curtain. She looked around frantically before she squeaked at the confused audience, "Hide me!"

"HEATHER!"

"YIKES!" she squeaked as she heard Amme yell her name. She looked out to the crowd to see a spot behind Tea's goons. "Ah-ha!" she said before jumping off the stage and rushing over the two rows of goons, stepping painfully on Tea's thigh, before squatting down in the folded chair in row three.

Amme rushed out, "HEATHER!" She ran all over the stage, looking at every nook and corner that she thought the girl was. She huffed and angrily yelled, "Where is that brat! I know you're hiding somewhere close Heather!"

"Not here! Check somewhere else!" Heather said in a fake and really bad French accent.

Amme glared out to the crowd and pointed out. "Ah-ha! There you are! How dare you insult my future children?! Why would I have a child called Rrrrr? That's not even a name!" she said as she rushed to where Heather was hiding.

Heather squeaked again and ran out of her hiding spot, trying to get to the other side. Amme ran to the other side of the row and started to slide towards Heather. Heather apologized to the row she was in before jumping and walking on top of them. She got out of the row and started to run around the area with Amme following closely behind her.

"GET BACK HERE!" Amme yelled, the crowd was laughing loudly at their act.

"Sapphire, help! Control your wicked writing sister!" Heather yelled, stopping in front of Tea

"She's not available, remember?" Amme said as she stopped as well.

"Oh yeah!" Amme took a step closer. "Marik, Bakura help me!"

The two peaked out from behind the curtain as said, "No," and went back.

"CRAP!"

"Heather~!" Amme sang as she got closer. Heather looked to her and screamed again before running away again, Amme chasing fast on her six. They ran around two laps before someone secretly let their foot out and tripped the screaming girl.

Heather landed with a thud and before she could look to see who tripped her, Amme was standing above her. Glaring down at the girl.

Heather gave a nervous chuckle, "What's up Amme-chan?" She gulped as the angry girl continue to glace, "Uh-oh." She said before Amme picked her up by the ear and started to drag her back to the stage. "OW! NOT THE EAR!"

Amme turned around and picked her up and place Heather over her shoulder before continuing her trek to the stage. Heather groaned and gave up, immediate doom was upon her face as she was carried to her doom. Once they got to the center of the stage, Amme unceremoniously plopped Heather to the floor, Heather giving 'oouf' as her ass hit the floor, and forced to face the crowed.

"You know, you should never let Heather name your children. Tell them what you told me," Amme said as she circled her victim.

"I'd rather look for the fool who dare trip me!" Heather said as she looked out to the crowd.

"HEATHER!"

Heather groaned and said, "Fine! Yeah, I would love to have some kids. I was thinking about kids. I'm gonna have like 19 kids."

A man from the audience yelled out, "That many?!" causing the crowd to laugh again.

"I was thinking about naming them, that's gonna be fun. Whatever the name or names you come up with, that's exciting right there. You both get to decide. 'Hey, you wanna name it that', 'No, I don't like that name'. It's like a little game when trying to name something. I already have names picked out. First kid, boy, girl, I don't care, I'm naming it 'Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'." Heather said happily, raising up her arms as she said the would-be-kid's name again, causing the crowd to either burst out laughing or staring at the girl with a look of 'what is she thinking!'.

"I think it's beautiful. It's feminine but strong at the same time. 'Time for bed Rrrrrrrrrrr'…'I SAID TIME FOR BED RRRRRRRRRR!'." Heather closed her eyes and feigned sleeping. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes and yelled, "'NO COOKIES RRRRRRR'."

Someone yelled out, "OMG! NINJA SENSES!"

Everyone roared with laughter as she continued. "'TYPICAL RRRRRR!'…'Mommy's on the phone Rrrrr … Mommy's on the phone'!" Heather yelled, using her fingers to pretend she was on the phone. She stopped so everyone in the audience could catch their breaths, they were laughing that hard.

"I'm gonna name of group of kids after my favorite game, The Legend of Zelda! That'd be great. Oh yeah, I'd be like 'Link, come here for a second. I wanna talk to you. Come here. You sit right next to Ganondorf, and we're gonna have a little chit-chat right here…I AM PRINCESS ZELDA IN THIS…RRRRRRRRR! I SAID NO COOKIES! …RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!…RRRRRRRRRR! THIS FUCKING RRRRRRR IS DRIVING ME UP A FUCKING WALL! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFAJKFAWEUAJKHBGAKEFGUKAGFYAJHFGHKL VAYOWEGIYUAERIFYUGAWER!' …Hey Amme? You should name your first child Rrrrrrrrrr."

Amme just stared at her before slapping her forehead while the crowd laughed again, some in the backstage where holding onto each other for support as they laughed their heads off. When the crowd finally calmed down, Amme walked to the front and said, "Moving on, we will now have some … 'dedications' from random people. Some wish to be named, others do not and we shall respect their wishes. Now, someone hand me the important envelope." Matthew ran out and handed Amme the envelope before rushing back out. She opened it up and said as she pulled out some papers, "We have gone through many 'dedications' from the HD box that Sapphire had gone around collecting them and it shows here that the bi- I mean, Teà is the most popular. (A/N: No one except the people in the group knows what the HD stands for.) The first is by…Heather! Now what do you have to say, missy!"

"Easy…I dedicate this to Tea," Heather said as she pulled out a card from behind. She cleared her throat and said, "Dear Tea, nobody likes you! Stop going after Atem and Yami, you bitch! Stop hurting Yugi just because you can't get your way, you stupid, selfish, ignorant, impertinent bitch! Didn't you get the message from the brutal beating we gave you?!…..You know what you are?...You are a jackass, whore, son(not daughter mind you)-of-a-bitch, lunatic, psycho, sicko, sadistic wench. Nobody does or ever will love you! Get it through your mind, you little slut! I'm guessing that you've slept with every man on the Domino High School football team. (Crowd cheers) See! Everyone agrees with me! So you know what, Tea? Go die and make everyone's lives better! And you dare to go after Yami and Atem? After this, I bet you'll be thinking that 'They don't deserve me!' Well, here's a reality check! They don't deserve a fucking whore like you! That's right! And I bet every single student here agrees with me! (Entire crowd screams 'Hell yes!') See! Now, do us all a HUGE favor and go suck off your uncle, get AIDS, go to Africa, and throw yourself into a lake full of piranhas, BITCH BAIT!"

She flung the card out to Tea before flipped the bird at the shocked girl. The crowd roared and cheered as Heather bowed. She took papers out of Amme's hands and said, "The next is…Amme! What juice things do you have to say about the bitch? Anything good? Anything to break her into pieces?" Heather asked, bouncing.

Amme stopped the bouncing girl and silenced her with a hand. "Anyone told you to be patient?" Heather shook her head. "Figures, anyway I have two dedications! My first dedication goes out to Tea. (clears throat) Teá, I thought you'd like to know how I see you; you're a selfish and self centered bitch who can't get a life beyond her ridicules fantasies that'll never come true, sorry love but you're not Dorothy, you're the wicked witch in this scenario. If you disagree, ask yourself 'when was the last time you helped someone or said something pleasant without selfish motive attached?'" The accused girl didn't say anything. "I thought so! I hate your makeup, your perfume is about a decade out of date by the stench, we all know about the spray tan in your locker you use in between lessons that you try and pass off as a natural tan, and- just so you know- beating the crap out of you was both fun and extremely satisfying, care to do it again sometime? Lots of malice, Amme-chan." The girl bowed as people cheered and hollered.

"Now what about the second one?" Heather asked.

"I'm getting to it. Now my second dedication… To the cutest little amethyst eyed boy I've ever met! Yugi! You're so cute and talented I'd just like to wish you every amount of luck possible from me! And also congratulations on your new relationship with Atem and Yami! Yeah you heard me gasping-females-in-the-audience all three aren't single so butt out! You know who you are! Excuse my randomness, please. Good luck Yugi! May all your dreams come true!" Amme said before clasping her hands in a praying motion, looking up to the ceiling. _**"And may all my dreams of the witch burning soon come true too!"**_ she thought with a smirk.

Heather laughed as she watched their victim fume. "That looks like it got her attention. Okay the next dedication is by…Kia! Why don't you come up here Kia and tell us who and what do you dedicate?"

A girl, in a mask, stood up from the audience and walked to and up the stage. Amme handed her a microphone and the girl said, "Tea you are the most selfish, cold hearted banshee I ever met. Why can't you take a hint that nobody wants you, I met bread that's smarter than you slut! There is a reason why you are on this earth and that's because god didn't want to suffer anymore and the devil ran when he saw you. May you burn in hell! P.S. Your next appointment in hell is next Monday at 5:00, don't be late." She bowed and left the stage with everyone but the front two rows clapping.

Heather stood up and applauded. "Well, that was wonderful, now wasn't it Amme?"

Amme agreed, "Indeed Heather. Next up is KitKat304 with a dedication to TEA! Give it up!" she said as another mask wearing person appeared.

KitKat cleared their throat and yelled, "Dear bitch, you are nothing but a whore. Leave the school but most of all LEAVE ATEM, YAMI AND YUGI ALONE YOU DUMBASS BITCH!" They took a bow and rushed off stage and into the curtains.

"Wonderful," Amme said as she walked back to the center. "Next is … Oh, this person doesn't want to be named. Very well then. Now come up here … we'll say it's 'Mannequin'." The crowed applauded as a faceless white mask that covered their whole head. Their outfit was a mix-mash of colors and patterns, and a coat that reminded some of the sixth (or was it seventh?) doctor Who.

Mannequin bowed and said in a pitch voice that sounded almost Mickey Mouse, "This is dedicated to Tea! (clears throat) GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH A HERPIES RIDDEN HOMELESS MAN AND DIE IN HIS ALLY! LEAVE YUGI, YAMI, AND ATEM ALONE!"

The figure gave a graceful bowed before it walked backstage to be attacked by Yugi. Figure laughed as he walked Yugi back to Atem, who was waiting by the classroom doors. The faint sounds of Sapphire could be heard, but he ignored them. (Sapphire: JERK!)

Atem smiled at the figure. "Nice one Yami. Beautifully said."

Mannequin pulled off the mask, revealing a smirking Yami. "Why thank you love. I couldn't resist," he said before kissing Yugi on the lips.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! Everyone, look at Teà's face," Heather yelled out, pointing to the evil teen, who was in tears. Everyone in the audience stood up to get a look as Tea tried to get out, but was blocked by everyone, so she slid down in her chair with a hand over her eyes.

"And guess what? Where not done yet!" Amme said as she looked back at the papers. "The next dedication to read is…Chaos and Order! Come up here please!" The crowd applauded as another figure appeared, only wearing a mask that covered half of her face.

She took the microphone and said, "Tea may you forever burn in hell you son of bitch, worthless piece of Merida. I hate you banshee. Sincerely, Angel."

Heather applauded as she said, "Short, sweet, and to the point. Thank you Chaos and Order! Hmm…we sure have been doing that a lot lately."

"Well with a girl like Tea around how can there not be?"

Heather nodded, "True, true. Okay, next up is our own Kitsuna! Come here girl and tell us what is on you mind."

Kitsuna waved as she joined the others, Heather wrapped an arm around Kitsuna's shoulders and said, "What have you come up with my friend?"

Kitsuna chuckled, "Well, I have two dedications. All are from me, Ren, and Crimson. The first is to Tea… Her screeching ass needs to get a life if she needs to always need to be a bitch to everyone who was decent to her. We also want to dedicate this poem to Yugi, Atem, and Yami-

"'The stars shine bright,  
The Moon shine above  
The Clouds Float around  
The Angels sing sweetly  
The Devils whisper below  
But One Thing Never Changes  
Our Friendship With You!'

"Good luck my friend on your new relationship!" She gave a quick bow and walked back to the curtain area as people applauded.

Amme gave a gentle sigh and said, "That was beautiful Kitsuna! Next up is…Goshikku!"

Goshikku rushed over and said, "YO! Alright this is for Tea, again!" She pulled out a sheet of paper and said, "Tea, she's a pasty-faced whore she-demon stripper-wanna-be who lives in a brothel! She is also a two-faced slut good-for-nothing fake plastic-EVERYTHING and in the words of P!nk a stupid girl xD! She's just a wanna-be slutty background dancer whose ego is bigger than Seto's and hopefully she will one day choke to death on it! She's a skimpy bitchy witch and we all know what we do to witches! So in the wise words of Little Kuriboh, BURN THE WITCH!" The crowd whooped and hollered as she took graceful bow before walking back to the backstage.

Heather was laughing as Amme gave another pray, with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes, "Oh, that was too good! Okay (chuckling) the next person up is…Yokaze Night! Come up here Night!" Another mask wearing person appeared and took the microphone out of Heather's hand.

They cleared their throat and said, "Tea you need to get the hell out of everyone's life. You are a pathetic, skanky ass, two timing, little whore! You should never have had any one to play your stupid bullshit on! If you don't want to eventually get your fucking ass beaten by every single person you've belittled, tortured, and many other things, I suggest you leave forever. Never come back. You are not wanted here." They stuck their middle finger at her before walking of the stage.

Amme smiled as she applauded, "Okay next up is…Tiffany Wolf!" Tiffany walked carefully, shyly on stage as she stood between her two new friends.

"So Tiffany, what do you want to say?" Heather asked.

Amme took the nervous girls hand and said, "It's okay, whatever you said we'll be here to defend you." Heather nodded and did a round house kick to prove it.

Tiffany nodded with a small smile and, taking a nervous deep breath, said proudly, "Tea…you are a complete bitch. (crowd gasps) Yes, I used to be her friend. Used to be, as of last night she showed me her true colors and we're no longer friends. I hate you Tea. You are pathetic, you don't know when to stop and let things go, it's really sad actually. And creepy, I went to her house the other day and there is nothing but pictures of Atem and Yami over everything. You want to know how insane this woman is? (a few in the crowd holler 'Yes') She has blow up dolls of them, with real hair and…she had the people who made them put in vibrators in the nether regions, if you know what I mean. This girl is a pathetic excuse of humanity. She pushes people around, kicks innocent animals, and whores around with every guy in the club. Once she had a six way, big nasty orgy with both men and women! I reaching out to you all that are part of her so called 'click'. Don't be like her, don't get with her, walk away. Walk away from the lies and fake promises, they're not worth it and neither is she. She's not a real friend, (warps arms around Amme and Heather) these are. I don't need you Tea, I'm my own person with my own mind. Fuck you Tea and go burn in hell."

She handed back the microphones back to Amme and bowed as people slowly clapped. A few girls and boys in Tea's group started to talk among themselves, realizing some of the things Tiffany had said. Maybe she was right; maybe they didn't need her as much as they thought.

Tea didn't notice this though, she was too busy glaring darkly at the girl on stage. Humiliation wasn't even the correct word to describe how Tea felt that moment. Tiffany noticed this and glared right back, not wavering once, before she left.

When she got to the side, away from the opening, she rushed into Ashley's arms and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I said that," she said into her shoulder.

Ashley had a smile on as she said, "I can't believe it either. Everyone is proud of you though. Even this girl, and I know Sapphire will be too."

Tiffany looked around, "Where is Sapphire?"

Ashley shrugged, "Beats me, but don't worry. Crystal recorded the whole thing." Said girl jumped over to them and hugged them.

"I'm so proud of you Tiffany!" she said as she squeezed the girl.

"Thanks…Did Havoc see that?"

Both girls shook her heads and said, "Haven't seen him. But I'm sure he'll show up soon."

Tiffany huffed as she pouted, "He better, I want to be in his arms now." Ashley and Crystal rolled their eyes, Tiffany really was Sapphire's sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Havoc and Reat, Heather's cousin who decided to drop in, were in the girls' bathroom (A/N: Naughty men!). They were putting on the finishing touches on something they decided to do in secret. They had put up miniature speakers, which were connected to the auditorium, so anyone in the bathroom could hear what was going on.

Earlier that day, before anyone was in the school, they broke in without being caught by any of the school's security cameras. They went to every bathroom in the school and rigged then with the mini-speakers. The bathroom they were in was the last one they couldn't get to until now.

They were finished when Reat called up to Havoc, who was on Reat's back, putting the finishing touches on the last speaker. "Got it yet?"

"Just a little mooooore …. GOT IT!" he yelled. He jumped off Reat's back with the grace of a cat, doing a little back-flip in midair before landing on the tips of his feet perfectly.

Reat looked at him with a confused expression. "I will never understand how you do that," he said.

Havoc laughed a bit, "And you will never need to." With that, they ran off to the backstage area to prepare for… 'it'.

* * *

Another person had just walked down from saying their 'dedication' and now Teà was a wreck. Everyone was getting a laugh out of the bitch's misery and her lackeys were trying to get away, but to no avail.

Heather and Amme grinned big Cheshire Cat grins and look at each other. They whispered in each other's ears and when they stop, they seemed to have come to a decision. When they spoke, the crowd was hushed, listening with baited breaths. Amme was the one to speak first. When they spoke, they spoke in intervals.

"Heather and I-"

"Have come to-"

"A conclusion."

"We have decided-"

"That we will skip some HD's-" (A/N: Not really, that's just all the 'word' HDs.)

"And go straight to the ones-"

"You want to hear the most."

"Give it-"

"Forrrrrrrr…" They said in unison as the last line was spoke.

"YUGI, YAMI, AND ATEM!" At hearing this, the crowd went wild. People screamed and yelled and through it all, a chant could be heard.

"A-Y-Y! A-Y-Y! A-Y-Y!"

The boys walked out, arm in arm, until they we're in the center and Atem and Yami took the microphones. "I'm glad that you all have come tonight!" Atem said.

Yami nodded, "Yes, we're really glad. This show is meant to humiliate Tea."

Yugi took the mic and said with a smirk, "It looks like it's working. How you holding up Te-te?"

Tea growled and tried to get up and leave but a few people stopped her and she was forced to sit back down. "Nah-ah-ah-ah, not yet Tea, still got a lot in store for you. Ain't that right Yami and Atem?"

The boys nodded, "Right!" they said in unison.

"We do want to thank everyone for coming, giving dedications, and everything! Please stay with us as we have a giant surprise for a certain student!" Yugi said.

"Thank you Yugi, Yami, and Atem. Let's continue with the dedications" Amme said as the trio left. "Now we got some songs dedications for you all!"

Heather nodded, "That's right Amme! The first song dedication is 'When I See You' by Fantasia. Singing it will be by our own resident cutie…YUGI MUTO!"

Yugi gulped a bit, "I don't know."

Atem and Yami were holding his hands. "You can do this love," Atem said.

"Yugi, you can do anything you set your mind and heart to it. Look how far they have gotten you. You have a great friends, family, and lovers right here rooting for you. You got this." Yami said with a quick kiss.

Yugi nodded and with a quick kiss from Atem and a deep breath, he stepped out and took the microphone from Amme and started to sing. Atem and Yami rushed to the front of the stage where no one could see them, except for Yugi. He noticed them and put on a smile just for them.

"_I put your picture on my mirror  
Start to blush when somebody says your name  
In my stomach there's a pain  
See you walk in my direction, I go the other way  
I start to stutter when I speak  
start to stand, but my knees go weak  
What's happening to me?  
Anybody can you tell me what it means?_

_I lay my head on my pillow_  
_You got me starring out the window_  
_Wish on a star for a sign_  
_Thats the reason why_

_You're always on my mind_  
_When you come around I get shy_  
_Baby When I see you_  
_When I see you_  
_Never know when you might walk by_  
_So I gotta be right on time_  
_When I see you_  
_When I see you_

_I scribble X and O's in my notebook_  
_I'm checking how my hair and my nails look_  
_I feel myself in the zone_  
_I get nervous when you call, so I say I'm not home_  
_I see your face when I hear my favorite song_  
_Should I send an e-mail at home?_  
_You're the no 1 topic on the phone_  
_I wonder if you know, or do you have a clue? Yeah_

_I lay my head on my pillow  
You got me starring out the window  
Wish on a star for a sign  
What's the reason why? Yeah_

_You're always on my mind_  
_When you come around I get shy_  
_(babe)When I see you_  
_When I see you_  
_Never know when you might walk by_  
_So I gotta be right on time_  
_When I see you_  
_(babe)When I see you_

_Something now is taking over me_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I'm not gonna run I'm,_  
_Just gonna stand here and see_

_You're always on my mind_  
_When you come around I get shy_  
_(babe)When I see you_  
_When I see you_  
_Never know when you might walk by_  
_So I gotta be right on time_  
_When I see you_  
_(babe)When I see you_

_You're always on my mind_  
_When you come around I get shy_  
_(babe)When I see you_  
_When I see you_  
_Never know when you might walk by_  
_So I gotta be right on time_  
_When I see you_  
_(babe)When I see you"_

The crowd went wild, girls screaming and guys hollering, it all made Yugi blush, especially with Atem and Yami clapping the loudest. He took his bow and walked off as Heather walked back. "Wasn't that great folks?!" The crowd cheered, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it just as much as I did! Next up is Yami singing 'All About Us" by Tatu!"

Yami walked out with a mic stand and put Heather's mic on it. "I want to dedicate this to Atem and our new lover, Yugi. I love you both and it will always be about us in this threesome. Yugi, Atem and me; no other, no bitch Tea," he said and sang in time with the beat…

"_They say, they don't trust _

_You, me, we, us _

_So, we'll fall if we must _

_'Cause it's you, me and it's all about, it's all about  
_

_It's all about us, all about us _

_It's all about, all about us, all about us _

_There's a theme that they can't touch _

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah  
_

_It's all about us, all about us _

_It's all about, all about us, all about us _

_We'll run away if we must _

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah _

_It's all about us, it's all about us _

_It's all about love, it's all about us _

_In you I can trust, it's all about us _

_It's all about us" _

Atem smiled lovingly as he joined his lover's side and sang with him._  
_

"_If they hurt you, they hurt me too _

_So we'll rise up, won't stop _

_And it's all about _

_It's all about  
_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us, all about us _

_There's a theme that they can't touch _

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah  
_

_It's all about us, all about us _

_It's all about, all about us, all about us _

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah  
_

_It's all about us, it's all about us _

_It's all about love, it's all about us _

_In you I can trust, it's all about us _

_It's all about us"_

Yugi felt the love from the two, but felt a bit lonely by himself. So he grabbed the spear mic and sang the next part for them._  
_

"_They don't know, they can't see _

_Who we are _

_Fear is the enemy _

_Hold on tight, hold on to me 'cause tonight  
_

_It's all about us _

_It's all about, all about us _

_There's a theme that they can't touch _

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah!" _

They group together, Atem on Yami's right and Yugi on Yami's left. Yami wrapped both arms around them, with them wrapping their free arm around him and the trio sang together.

_"It's all about us, all about us _

_It's all about, all about us, it's all about _

_There's a theme that they can't touch _

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah  
_

_It's all about us, all about us _

_It's all about, all about us, all about us _

_We'll run away if we must _

_'Cause ya know, ah, ah  
_

_It's all about us, it's all about us _

_It's all about love, it's all about us _

_In you I can trust, it's all about us _

_It's all about us, it's all about us!_"

"ATEM, YAMI, YUGI! ATEM, YAMI, YUGI! ATEM, YAMI, YUGI!" was heard through out the auditorium. The three bowed before giving each other quick kisses and walking off stage with girls crying/gasping/screaming (you know who) behind them.

Amme came out with a big smile, "Wasn't that great or was that great, huh?" Amme laughed as she saw the steam coming out of Tea's ears. "Well folks we have Joey and Malik up next singing…'I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me' by ATC, A Touch of Class!"

Joey walked out, now out of the embarrassing dog suit and wearing jeans that hug his thighs and flared a bit out at the bottom, red and white sneakers, tight v-neck red t-shirt a steely black Red Eyes Black Dragon on the front, and the dog collar from before, but this time a small Blue Eyes White Dragon dog tag was on it.

Malik had changed his outfit and was now wearing black denim jeans, white hoodie top, black t-shirt, and gold arm and wrist bands. He also had gold dagger earrings with a bit of red paint to replicate blood; a gift from his Marik.

Joey took Heather's mic, Malik already had his, and said, "We want to dedicate this to our lovers. Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtal."

"We love you sexies! Hit it!" Malik said and the music started with him starting.

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_

_You capture me with a stare_  
_I'll follow you anywhere_  
_You lead me into temptation._  
_I guess you need to enjoy_  
_I'm like a kid with a toy_  
_I'm losing my concentration._  
_One kiss from you, I'm on fire_  
_Your touch is all I desire_  
_One look and you take me higher_  
_You know I couldn't resist_  
_Yeah I miss...every time I'm with you_  
_Every time that we kiss!_"

Joey and Malik: _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland!  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland!  
I go crazy when you kiss me!  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland!  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss... every time I'm with you  
Everytime that we kiss!_

Joey: _I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
The feelin's just getting stronger!  
My head is spinnin' around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer!_

Malik: _One kiss from you, I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher!  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss!_

Joey and Malik: _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland!  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland!  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss... every time I'm with you  
Everytime that we kiss!  
_  
Joey: _You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist everytime that we kiss... _

Malik: _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland! _

Joey and Malik: _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland!  
Ooh it's heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland!  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland!  
You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Everytime that we kiss!_

_You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes_  
_And I just can't resist_  
_Everytime that we kiss..._

Joey and Malik both gave happy sighs and leaned against each other as the song finished. Their friends rolled their eyes, those two were hopeless romantics.

Both Amme and Heather pushed the two when they were still bowing. "Okay hams, your time is over!" Heather said, and with one last push the two boys were pushed into their lovers' arms and disappeared into the curtains. "And make sure we don't hear puppy screaming Seto!"

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

Amme shook her head with a small chuckle, "Sure Joey, sure. And now it's time for the Egyptian hottie-"

"Marik?"

"No."

"Malik?"

"No!"

"Mana?"

"NO!"

"Oh yeah, it's time for Atem!" Heather said with an 'innocent' smile, causing Amme to scream and toss the papers into the air and storm off. Heather laughed, "Okay folks…here's…ATEM!"

Heather quickly grabbed the papers just as Atem appeared with his guitar. "You really need to-"

"Be more annoying? I agree with you! I'll go check on Sapphire!" she said, rushing off the stage.

Atem slapped his forehead and muttered under his breath before he got into his seat that someone brought for him and tuned his guitar. He moved the microphone close, adjusting a second one Yami brought over next to his guitar. "I have two songs I want to dedicate too. One of them, I'll will be doing with my lover Yami and it's for our precious and 'Beautiful' Ahku, Yugi. The first one that I am going to do is for Yami. We've been threw a lot, especially recently with the bitch. But no matter what Yami, and now Yugi, have been there for me. I love you both, equally I might add. Forevermore by Broken Iris to my sexy and wonderful Yami."

He cleared his throat before he started to play and sang…

"_We collide, synchronized  
As I gaze into your eyes  
Feel our souls lose control  
When your body softly glides  
Over mine, petrified  
But our hearts feel it's the time  
Won't hold back, at least I'll try  
Till you end with me and show me_

_Beautiful_  
_I'll show you wonderful_  
_As we share the love_  
_I'll show everything_  
_That you've ever dreamed of_"

Atem looked to his right and saw Yami standing there, behind the curtain, with Yugi in his arms. He was smiling lovingly at him, so was Yugi, and that made Atem's heart soar.

"_Here we lie, side by side  
Now your heart pounds next to mine  
Our two souls are surely whole  
Now that I have realized  
It's the way your body sways  
It's your voice that calls my name  
It's your lips, the way they taste  
And how you look at me  
And show me_

_Beautiful_  
_I'll show you wonderful_  
_As we share the love_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_That you've ever dreamed of_

_There couldn't possibly be more than this_  
_I am in complete and utter bliss_  
_Forevermore_  
_You show me_

_Beautiful_  
_I'll show you wonderful_  
_As we share the love_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_That you've ever dreamed of_  
_That you've ever dreamed of_  
_That you've ever dreamed of_"

As the song came to an end Yami detached himself from Yugi and walked over to Atem. Atem took his hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I love you, Yami."

Yami smiled. "I love you too," he said before kissing him. Yugi sighed gently, he was happy for his boyfriends, but he did wish he could kiss them too.

Yami pulled back as Mana and Seto came on stage and took his guitar from his cousin. Atem plugged up his guitar and said into the microphone, "This next song is to Yugi, our beautiful little one."

"Though he disagrees and says that he isn't. If you agree with us that Yugi is beautiful, then scream!" Yami said, and covered his ears as the whole auditorium screamed, both female and male yelled. Yugi blushed several shades of red and choose to hide his face in the curtains while Joey and Malik laughed.

Both Atem and Yami smirked as they saw this and awed before turning back to the audience. "And now, to our Yugi, 'What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction!"

Atem and Yami played the few cords of the song before Atem sang,

"_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough_,"

Yami: _Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

Atem & Yami: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Yami: _So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

Atem: _Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

Atem and Yami: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

Atem:_ That's what makes you beautiful_

All: _Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

Atem: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

Yami: _You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

Atem and Yami: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Seto: Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Seto: desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

Atem: _That's what makes you beautiful._

The four bowed before Yami and Atem rushed over to Yugi, and held him close as he kissed them. Amme and Heather walked pasted them as the crowd applauded and cheered, asking for more.

"Did you like that Ahku?" Atem asked as Yugi let go of Yami's lips. Yugi nodded and jumped when they heard a bang. "What was that?" They looked and gulped as the notice a very angry girl heading towards the stage.

"And wasn't that awesome!" Amme said, oblivious of the danger the two were in. "I love listening to Yami and Atem sing."

Heather agreed, "Yeah, those two deserve a recording contract. Usher, if you watching this on Youtube, there are your next Justin Beiber!"

Amme chuckled, "And next up!"

"HEATHER! AMME!" a voice shrieked from the side of the stage, causing both girls to pale and looked to see a rather pissed off Sapphire.

"Well…um…it looks like we need to take a quick break from the dedications," Amme said as the two backed up.

"I think we should embrace the old method of fright." Heather said.

"And what's that?" Amme asked as Sapphire stormed out from behind the curtain.

"RUN!" Heather yelled as both girls jumped off the stage and ran as fast as the feet could to get away.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL TEACH YOU FOR TYING ME UP AND LOCKING ME IN THE DRESSING ROOM!" Sapphire yelled as she chased the two around the auditorium.

The audience laughed as they watched this. Heather pulled Amme back on stage and into the backstage area. Sapphire rushed up and stopped in the middle and bowed as she said, "We are just going to take a quick ten minute break before we continue the Dedications. We have many that I know you'll love, so sit tight and we'll be right back!"

She turn to the curtains and yelled, "NOW GET OVER HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON!" and ran into the backstage area.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, SHE'S GONE CRAZY!"

"IT'S YAMI SAPPHIRE! RUN!"

"MUWAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

The audience either looked at the curtains confused or was laughing their heads off at that.

* * *

Ashley: Um…we're actually going to stop right there.

Crimson: Why?

Ashley: (points to me chasing Amme and Heather) Also we have a lot of song dedications that would probably make this a sixty or so pages long chapter, so we need to break it down. Don't worry, if your song dedication didn't get sang in this chapter, it will be in one of the next two chapters.

(BANG!)

Ashley: If Sapphire doesn't kill Amme and Heather first that is.

Malik: Why did I have to sing such a lovey dovey song anyway?

Sapphire: (stops in front of him) Payback bitch! Wahahahah! (runs away, after Amme)

Malik: For See Through the Dark! Damn you Sapphire!

Amme: I thought I said no more about that!

Sapphire: Right now, I don't think that matters! Now come here and take your punishment like a woman!

Heather: (pulling Amme with her) No thanks!

Crystal: Please read and review and we'll have the second part up soon. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: Hello everyone!

Sapphire: (still chasing Amme and Heather) GET BACK HERE!

Amme: (panting) Aren't you…tried yet…Sapphire?

Heather: (panting) Yeah…why is she…still…running?

Ashley: Must be the great reviews we got from the readers. Thank you all for the good reviews.

Kitsuna: Shouldn't we stop Sapphire?

Matthew: Don't worry, she'll run out of steam soon. Just give her time.

Ashley: More time for my friend in blackmail to join us!

Crimson & Theaxher: Who's that?

Ashley: You'll see. Yugi, be a dear and do the disclaimer please.

Yugi: Sure, Winged Sapphire Wolf doesn't own anything, but the plot and herself, Tiffany, Matthew, Ashley, and Crystal. Amme, Kathy, and Mindy belong to Wordsorcereress; Heather, Theaxher, Havoc, and Reat belong to YamixYugi-Sasunaru-Yaoi-Lover (or Heather Dehmer); Kitsuna, Crimson, Ren, Livvy, and Mellina belong to Kitsuna Kimi Lii Rin. Yugioh and its character belong to its original owners. The songs used belong to their original singer and/or song writer. Please enjoy the second part of 'Hate Dedication'!

* * *

Talent Show: Hate Dedication (part 2)

* * *

**Previously on Talent Show:**

"_AHHHHHHHHHH, SHE'S GONE CRAZY!"_

"_IT'S YAMI SAPPHIRE! RUN!"_

"_MUWAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"_

_The audience either looked at the curtains confused or was laughing their heads off at that._

* * *

"Oh Amme what have you done now?" asked a girl in her British accent. She had pale skin, light blue eyes, and long, waist length blond hair with white tips. She was wearing white fitted v-neck t-shirt with a pink heart and black skull and cross bones; uneven cut, mid-thigh long pink and black plaid skirt; pink fishnet stockings; pink and black sneakers; pink and black wrist band; pink belt with silver studs; and a small crown laid crooked on her head and a crown necklace.

The girl with her and her band laughed. "Well either way, we have a stage to crash. This is the perfect time!" said the other British girl. She had pale but not as pale skin as her lover, deep blue eyes, and shoulder length black hair with blond tips. She was wearing a black corset top with silver studs and yellow trim; ripped jeans with black skulls on her thighs, their mouths, eyes, and noses were the rips and with a few towards the bottom of the jeans; black and silver sneakers; and finally a silver necklace, silver arm band, and chain belt.

"Are you sure Kathy?"

"I'm sure Mindy. Amme will be glad to see us again. And this time I'm getting that kiss!" Kathy said with a smirk before her band rushed up to the stage, where their instruments were already set up (Sapphire: I wonder (glares at the smirking Ashley) who did that?)

* * *

"I finally got you two." Sapphire said as she cornered the two shaking girls.

"Come on Sapphire, can't you take a joke?" Heather said as she pressed her back into the wall of the corner they were in.

Amme nodded, "Yeah, we just wanted to make sure you relaxed. Nothing else, I swear!"

Sapphire laughed darkly. "I'll teach you a lesson, one way or another." She took a step closer towards them when…

"HELLO DOMINO HIGH! WHO'S READY TO ROCK?"

The three looked at each other before rushing back to the curtains, with everyone else trying to look as well, to see two girls and a band on stage. "Who is that?" Yami asked.

Sapphire and everyone shrugged. "Beats me, but I think I saw them before. Not sure where though." Sapphire said, trying to remember and temporarily forgetting about Amme and Heather.

Kathy smirked as she spoke, "This goes to the queen bitch of this school, TEA! Fuck you bitch, you come near Yugi again, and you'll be seeing the inside of your own ass! Hit it boys! Oh and Tea, SEE YOU IN HELL!" (A/N: By Grim Reaper) she yelled as her band started and they yelled, "See you in hell!"

Kathy: _Can I make you an offer  
you can't refuse  
I kept my eyes on you  
cause I tell you that you lose_.

Mindy: _And you can come with me  
to a place you'll know so well  
and I will take you  
to the very gates of hell._

Kathy and Mindy: _See you in hell my friend  
See you in hell my friend  
See you in hell my friend  
I'll see you in hell!_ (2x)

Band: _See you in hell!_

Kathy: _Your choice's up then  
how many sins can be yours  
at my kingdom final choice  
is yours!  
_  
Mindy: _You can take it  
any time that you need  
next thing I'll borrow  
all you've got to do is bleed!_

Kathy and Mindy: _See you in hell my friend  
See you in hell my friend  
See you in hell my friend  
I'll see you in hell!_ (2x)

Kathy: _Come with me, I will take you down  
to the very depths of your soul  
and I'll make you burn!_

Mindy: _See you...see you in hell!  
See you...see you in hell!_

All: _See you in hell!_

Kathy and Mindy: _Can I make you an offer  
you can't refuse  
I kept my eyes on you  
cause I tell you that you lose!_

Kathy: _And you can come with me  
to a place you'll know so well  
like I told you  
at the very gates of hell!_

Kathy and Mindy: _See you in hell my friend  
See you in hell my friend  
See you in hell my friend  
I'll see you in hell!_ (4x)

All: _See you in hell  
See you in hell  
See you!_

Sapphire and the others watched as Kathy and Mindy took a bow and walked over to them. "Who the hell are you?" Sapphire asked.

"KATHY! MINDY!" Everyone looked to their British blond friend as she ran pass them and hugged the two girls. "Oh girls I missed you!" Amme said.

Both girls hugged back. "We've missed you too, koi!" Mindy said, giving Amme a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, we've missed our lover. That reminds me, you owe me a kiss," Kathy said, and before Amme could protest, she found herself lipped locked with Kathy.

Amme gave a sigh threw her nose, but kissed back never the less.

Ashley was laughing up a storm, she was looking at Tea's fuming expression. "Oh man, that girl is pissed! Nice one Kathy!"

Kathy grinned darkly as she finally let go of Amme, the poor girl panting heavily and leaning against Mindy. "Why thank you my friend. I thought that would really kick her in the pants."

Ryou laughed at his cousin while she was being peppered with kisses from Mindy, making the girl blush a bit. "So what are you two doing here in Domino?"

Kathy pulled Mindy away from Amme, keeping an arm around her shoulders, and said, "Well after the emails you and Amme sent us, we-."

"You mean you, honey." Mindy corrected.

"Right, I just wanting to give a few 'friendly' regards to a certain whore. So I, Mindy, and my band 'Dark Beauty' thought to crash the show. Also, I wanted to get that kiss from my sweet Dolly." Kathy explained with a creepy smile at the end, causing Amme to shiver.

"You know I don't like being called that!" Amme screeched as she held herself when another shiver hit.

"But Dolly, I love it when you shiver." Amme shivered again before shaking her head.

Mindy turns towards Sapphire and bowed, "We're sorry about that Sapphire, I tried to stop her, but that last email Amme sent to us about Tea's goons tossing Yugi into the well just bought the worst out of me. I wanted to be part of the action too!"

Sapphire smiled kindly and waved it off, "That's fine; anyone who wants to help us get back at Tea is a friend of ours! Welcome to the group!"

The two girls bowed and said, "Thank you!"

Heather started pull Amme towards the stage as everyone was distracted. "Well seeing as this is going so well and people are waiting, Amme and I are going to go back-."

"HOLD IT!" Sapphire yelled, stopping the two in their tracks. "There still the matter of punishment."

Amme laughed nervously, "You really don't want to do that now do you?"

Heather agreed, shaking her head furiously. "Yeah, the crowd is waiting! You know the saying, 'The show must go on'!"

Sapphire smirked evilly, "Oh it will go on. Yin, go do your song now. We'll have Amme and Heather ready soon."

Yin nodded, "You got it boss!" and rushed out to the stage.

Sapphire smirked turned dark and innocent as she asked, "Theaxher and Kathy, can you two help me put the outfits I got on them?" The two thought about out it and agreed before grabbing the two girls and lifted them onto their shoulders.

"What outfits?" the two girls asked.

"Oh you'll see soon. Mwahahahahahah!" Sapphire said as she walked off.

Amme and Heather groaned before trying to free themselves as they were carried away to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Yin came out and took the microphone off the stand and said, "Hi everyone! Heather and Amme are busy at the moment. I do hope you enjoyed that last song by Kathy and Mindy and their band, I know I did!" The crowd roared and applauded. "That's good to know. So Heather and Amme should be back after I'm done-."

"OH NO! Not that!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yin sighed, "Hopefully. So until then enjoy this next song by me! This is to the cutie, Yugi! Because, Yugi, baby, you're a firework!"

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, on blow from caving in?_

"_Do you ever feel already buried deep, six feet under_

_Scream, but no one seems to hear a thing?_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

'_Cause there's a spark in you?_

"_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4__th__ of July!_

"'_Cause, Yugi, you're a firework_

_Come on, show'em what you're worth_

_Make'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

"_Yugi, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'_

_You're gonna leave'em all in awe, awe, awe_

"_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

"_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you can open the one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Link a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you'll know_

"_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4__th__ of July!_

"'_Cause, Yugi, you're a firework_

_Come on, show'em what you're worth_

_Make'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

"_Yugi, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'_

_You're gonna leave'em all in awe, awe, awe_

"_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you,_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

"'_Cause, Yugi, you're a firework_

_Come on, show'em what you're worth_

_Make'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

"_Yugi, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'_

_You're gonna leave'em all in awe, awe, awe_

"_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon"_

Yin bowed as Havoc and Reat came out on stage. "That was great Yin." Reat said.

Yin giggled a bit, "Thank you. Did you all enjoy it?" she asked the crowd. They cheered and yelled out Yugi's name. "Should we bring out the cutie?" The crowd screamed. "Havoc bring out the cutie!"

"You got it!" he said before rushing out and pushing the boy out. "Here's your cutie! Say something to the people Yugi."

Yugi smiled and waved at the crowd, "What's up?! Thank you Yin for that."

The girl smiled and waved it off, "It was nothing, I just thought it would work well for you. Especially after what SHE did to you, I thought a nice confidence boost could help. So where are Amme and Heather?" Yin asked.

The three boys groaned. "They still are getting their 'punishment' from Sapphire." Yugi explained.

"So me and Reat decided to come out and sing out dedication to Tea." Havoc explained with an arm around Reat's shoulder.

Yin shrugged her shoulders, "Okay then. Here's Reat and Havoc!" she said before walking off stage with Yugi.

"This song as Havoc said goes out to Tea. Has she ever hit on you Havoc?" Reat asked, turning to the man.

Havoc nodded, "Several times, and I'm in a committed relationship with Tiffany."

"Another reason why not to befriend her, she'll steal your boyfriends…or girlfriends." The crowd gasped, "That's right, a source of ours found out that Tea has a few girls on the side she likes to hit up when no guys will!"

Havoc smirked as he watched Tea sink into her seat. "Now I don't have problems with lesbians, gays, bi-sexuals, or trans-gender. But I do have a problem with the girl that disses them and is actually one. Listen to me Tea, do not come after me again or any other guys! We don't like messing with a crazy ass bitch. I'm happy with my love and I know that several guys feel the same." Several guys yelled their agreements, including 'Go fuck yourself Tea!'

Reat smirked, "Basically it's this…" (A/N: The song is called Don't Mess with Me by Temposhark.)

"Don't mess with us, Bitch!" Both Havoc and Reat yelled before the music started and Havoc sang, "_How it all began  
If truth be told  
Had a master plan  
Now we rule the world_"

Reat took over and sang, _"Took 'em by surprise  
Worked our way up hill  
They looked into our eyes  
We became invincible_"

Reat: _No one can stop us for_

Havoc: _For only we are in control _

Reat: _If you want us_

Havoc: _You'd better contact our people_

Havoc: _In our crown, we are king_

Reat: _We love their endless worshiping_

Havoc: _We are Ra, a dinosaur_

Reat: _But we will never be extinct_

Havoc and Reat: _So don't mess with us  
We'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with us_

Havoc: _Show us sex appeal  
Get on your hands and knees  
Forget about the meal  
It's best to keep us pleased_

Reat: _Imagine, if you will  
our meet on the block  
We've got time to kill _

_So how about a quick fuck?_

Havoc: _We've come it's been fun _

Reat: _But won't you please disappear_

Havoc: _Something tells us_

Reat: _You can't further our career_

Havoc: _In our crown, we are king _

Reat: _We love their endless worshiping_

Havoc: _We are Ra, a dinosaur_

Reat: _But we will never be extinct_

Both: _Don't mess with us  
We'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with us_

Havoc: _'Cause all your heads are gonna roll_

Reat: _We've made your misery our goal_

Havoc: _So if you want survival_

Reat: _Kneel on our arrival_

Both: _'Cause this is how we rule the world_

Reat: _No one can stop us_

Havoc: _For only we are in control_

Reat: _If you want us_

Havoc: _You better contact our people_

Havoc: _See our crown, we are king_

Reat: _You love the endless worshiping_

Havoc: _We are Ra, a dinosaur_

Reat: _But we will never be extinct_

Both: _So don't mess with us_

Havoc: _We'll shoot you down_

Both: _Don't mess with us_

Reat: _We'll knock you down_

Both: _Don't mess with us_

Havoc: _We'll shoot you down_

Both: _Don't mess with us_

The two bowed as the crowd cheered and Sapphire walked out with a satisfying smirk on her face. "Bravo boys, bravo! That was a really good song, and I didn't know Tea was a closet lesbian."

Havoc nodded with a smirk, "Yep and found out their names too, but to save them the embarrassment since this is about the Bitch, we'll leave them alone." Several girls in the audience breathed breaths of relief as their secret wasn't going to come out.

Reat looked to both curtain areas and asked, "Where are Heather and Amme?"

Sapphire's smirk grew creepy and said, "Oh they are hiding in the curtain over there. Come out girls and face your public."

"NO!" the two yelled.

"Oh Theaxher, Crimson, Ashley, and Kathy~! I could use your assistance please?" Sapphire asked in a sickenly sweet voice.

The curtains on the right side of the staged moved and yelling and screaming could be heard. "I want a lawyer! This is inhuman!"

"No! I don't want to go! Kathy let me go!"

Soon the four girls placed down the girls and revealed that both Amme and Heather had been turned into living dolls. (A/N: I am evil! Wahahahahahahah!) Both had on frilly, super pink, dresses that had pouffy skirts, lace every where and make up, with lines near their mouths to look like they could talk like a nutcracker.

Sapphire and several others laughed. "Don't they look cute?!" she asked to the crowd.

"I hate you Sapphire." Amme said as Mindy rushed out and hugged her.

"I love you too Amme-chan!"

Kathy smirked, "I finally get my Dolly." Amme shivered at that causing Kathy to laugh.

"You will regret this Sapphire, mark my words! Mark them!" Heather said as she took the microphone from Reat.

Havoc was on the ground laughing hard. "Oh…my sides! That…ahahaa…is hilarilous! Wahahaha...Theaxher make sure we have pictures! Hahahaha!"

"Don't worry…I got them!" Theaxher yelled from backstage, also laughing hard.

Heather growled and kicked Havoc in the stomach as Amme pick the microphone Havoc was using up. "How long do we have to wear these?" she whined to Sapphire.

Sapphire smirked again as she thought about it. "Hmm…until the end of the dedications!"

"WAH!"

"You heard me! MY WORD IS LAW HERE! Wahahahahaha!" she laughed before rushing off the stage with Havoc, Reat, and the others.

"Oh man!" Amme whined, kicking the ground.

Heather huffed and crossed her arms, "What or who is next?" she said in a grouchy tone.

Amme pulled out the paper and read, "Next up is Goshikku with 'Whore' by Get Scared!"

Goshikku walked out, hands over her mouth to prevent the laughs from coming out. "Hey…girls…(snort) how are you two lovely dolls doing? You looking very pretty," she said before bursting out laughing.

The two glared at her and the audience before handing the microphone over and walking off. "Sheesh, grouchy much?" Goshikku asked to the audience, getting out a few laughs from the crowd. "Anyway, today I'm going to sing 'Whore'! This is dedicated to the wanna-be slutty background dancer whose ego is bigger than Seto's, TEA! You are a cheap little whore! Oh and if you want to sing the whore part, by all means join in!"

The crowd wooped and hollered as a voice said, "You...do you know that bad girls go to hell?"

"_Come on!  
Up to your neck in shit.  
Like a plague words spread,  
There's no getting over it.  
You better bite your tongue.  
Cover up your tracks.  
You know you're down to get fucked._

_"I know what you are._  
_You're like a dark cloud,_  
_That follows me around._  
_Like a virus with no cure._  
_You're like an angry crowd,_  
_I'm a riot in the streets._  
_And you're a cheap little whore_

_"Cheap whore!_  
_Cheap whore!_  
_Cheap whore!_

_"Putting words in their mouths,_  
_Till they choke to death._  
_There's no getting over it!_  
_You're more deceiving than most,_  
_You tiptoe around like another ghost_

_"I know what you are._  
_You're like a dark cloud,_  
_That follows me around._  
_Like a virus with no cure._  
_You're like an angry crowd,_  
_I'm a riot in the streets._  
_And you're a cheap little whore_

_"Don't make me think any less of you now._  
_I won't believe a dirty word from your mouth._  
_Don't make me think any less of you now._  
_I won't believe a dirty word from your mouth._  
_I'm what you've lost!_  
_I'm what you've lost!_

_"You're like a dark cloud,_  
_That follows me around._  
_Like a virus with no cure._  
_You're like an angry crowd,_  
_I'm a riot in the streets._  
_And you're a cheap little whore._

_"You're like a dark cloud,_  
_That follows me around._  
_Like a virus with no cure._  
_You're like an angry crowd,_  
_I'm a riot in the streets._  
_And you're a cheap little whore._  
_You're a cheap little whore._  
_You're a cheap little whore._  
_You're a cheap little whore._"

As Goshikku bowed, Tea was grinding her teeth as her right hand man and girl tried to calm her down. The tears had all dried up and blind furry was now seating inside of her.

Heather and Amme walked back on stage. "Well, it looks like Tea is in a blind rage now." Heather said, smirking down at the girl.

Amme laughed, "Oh what a lovely shade of red she is turning into. Next up is Havoc!"

Havoc walked back out and took the microphone as the people applauded. "Thank you my wonderful people and fans!" he said waving to the crowd.

Heather rolled her eyes, heavy with makeup eyes, before smacking the back of his head. "Stop being a ham and sing!"

Havoc glared at the girl and rubbed his head. "Fine!" he said as the two girls walked off. "This song is dedicated to Tea, because I hate you! By Simon Curtis!"

"_Hate you, everything about you  
Don't wanna be in love with you no more  
Don't wanna be around you, touch you, fuck you  
Don't ever wanna see you come around my door_

"_Don't ever try to touch me again_  
_I loved you so much, oh baby but then, oh_  
_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah_  
_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah_

_"I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah_  
_I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah_  
_I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah_  
_I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah_

_"Betrayed me, played me, slayed me_  
_Hurt me like I've never been hurt before_  
_Dissolved me, owed me, for the_  
_Every people you decided that you wanted in your life more_

_"Make your bed now, lie in it and_  
_Don't wake up, you don't live in_

_"Don't ever try to touch me again_  
_I loved you so much, oh baby but then, oh_  
_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah_  
_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah_

_"I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah_  
_I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah_  
_I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah_  
_I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah_

_"Baby don't be here around me again_  
_Don't wake up, you."_

Havoc bowed as Tiffany hollered from behind the curtain the loudest. "That's my man right there! Woop-woop!" Heather and Theaxher rolled their eyes before taking a crook (A/N: or whatever Sheep herders use) and pulled him off stage.

Everyone was laughing as Heather and Amme walked back on stage. "What a ham!" Heather said shaking her head.

"At least he's the one being laughed at, instead of us. Anyway, we have up next is…" Amme said as she read the paper. "Uh-oh…"

"What? Who's next?" Heather asked as she took a peak at the paper. "Bakura and Marik have the stage…for the next three turns."

"Got a problem with that Dolly?" the two crazy boys appeared next to them, causing the girls to jump.

"Don't do that!" Amme yelled, smacking Bakura's arm. "I don't care if you're dating my cousin, I will make you regret it!"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down Dolly and go back stage before you break a nail." Marik said as he pushed both girls towards the curtains. "Now people, relax and let yourself enjoy the next three songs dedicated to Tea, the bitch of all bitches!"

"Oh shut up Marik, your voice can be annoying sometimes." Bakura said with a scowl.

"Ah, what's wrong kitty? Tell Uncle Marik what is wrong with you?" Marik said as he pulled Bakura into his lap after taking a seat in a chair that he brought with him.

Bakura growled and got off him. "Fuck off! And we're the same age!"

Marik laughed, "What's wrong Bakura, why are you so miserable?"

"Tea was hitting on me again and dissed Ryou. Why won't she go away! She's making my life so miserable!" he yelled.

Marik just laughed at him. "What so funny! I'm suffering here! You know I am!" Bakura yelled as he pulled on Marik's black shirt collar.

"Schadenfreude!"

"What? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Marik pulled him self away and sang, "_Right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy_!"

Bakura huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll say!" he said in a huff.

Marik put his arm around Bakura shoulders and sang, "_And __when I see how sad you are, it sort of makes me...HAPPY!_"

Bakura looked at him shocked, "Happy?!"

Marik nodded and sang, "_Sorry, Bakura, human nature-! Nothing I can do! It's...Schadenfreude!_ _Making me feel glad that I'm not you!_"

"Well that's not very nice, Marik!" Bakura said glaring at him.

Marik shrugged, "_I didn't say it was nice! But everybody does it! D'ja ever clap when a waitress falls and drops a tray of glasses?_"

Bakura chuckled, "Yeah."

"_And ain't it fun to watch figure skaters falling on their asses?_" Marik sang cheerfully.

Bakura smirked, "Sure!"

"_And don'tcha feel all warm and cozy, watching people out in the rain!_" Marik said hugging himself.

Bakura laughed wickedly, "You bet!"

Marik: _That's…_

Marik and Bakura: _SCHADENFREUDE!_

Marik smirked, "_People taking pleasure in your pain!_"

"Oh, Schadenfreude, huh? What's that, some kinda Nazi word?" Bakura asked.

Marik nodded, "Yup! It's German for 'happiness at the misfortune of others!'"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "'Happiness at the misfortune of others.' That is German!" Bakura laughed and wrapped an arm around and sang, "_Watching a vegetarian being told she just ate chicken!_"

Marik smirked and pointed to Tea, "_Or watching a frat boy realizes just what he put his dick in_!"

Bakura laughed again, "_Being on the elevator when somebody shouts 'Hold the door!_'"

Marik joined Bakura and sang, "_NO! Schadenfreude!_"

Marik snickered and yelled, "_Fuck you lady, that's what stairs are for!_"

Bakura: _Ooh, how about...  
Straight-A students getting Bs?_

Marik: _Exes getting STDs!_

Bakura: _Waking doormen from their naps!_

Marik: _Watching tourists reading maps!_

Bakura: _Football players getting tackled!_

Marik: _CEOs getting shackled!_

Bakura: _Watching actors never reach…_

Marik & Bakura: _The ending of their oscar speech!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!_

Marik: _The world needs people like you and me who've been knocked around by fate.  
'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us, and that makes them feel great._

Bakura: Sure!  
_We provide a vital service to society!_

Marik & Bakura: _You and me!  
Schadenfreude!  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
To be!  
_

Marik: _S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!_

Bakura and Marik laughed darkly as the finished that song, but Bakura sighed. "Still didn't make the bitch disappear though."

Marik shrugged, "Oh well. At least we can make her suffer and enjoy it too!"

Bakura nodded, "True, true."

"Besides, she only second rate compared to us!"

"What!" Tea yelled as she stood up from her seat. "How dare you call me second rate, you bastards?!"

"Because you are? (laughing) Oh Tea, the stuff you do is so pathetic and stupid! But…" Marik said with a smirked as the music started and he laughed as Bakura disappeared into the black around them.

"_I must admit,  
Your parlor tricks are amusing  
I bet you've got a bunny  
Under your hat!  
_

"_Now here's your chance  
To get the best of me,  
Hope your hand is hot!  
C'mon, clown,  
Let's see what you've got!_"

Marik jumped off the stage and stood in front of Tea and pointed to her before waving her off.

"_You try to slam me  
With your hardest stuff  
But your double whammy  
Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight  
You're simply out of date  
You're only second rate!_"

He walked over to Ushio and pinched his cheek before slapping him as he sang…

"_You think your cat's a meanine,  
But your tiger's tame  
You've got a lot to learn  
About the cruelty game  
So for your information,  
I'll reiterate  
You're only second rate!_"

He rushed back up the stairs and pulled out a staff that had a round ball with an eye on it and two fin-like arms sticking out. He called it his 'Millennium rod'. He pointed it to Tea and gave creepy grin as he held up his pinky and thumb.

"_Men cower at the power  
In my pinky  
My thumb is number one  
On every list  
But if you're not convinced  
That I'm invincible,  
Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!"_

He threw down a hidden smoke bomb and disappeared before appearing behind Tea and pulled her hair.

"_Go ahead and zap me  
With the big surprise  
Snap me in a trap,  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a big escape  
It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate!_"

Ushio got out his seat and tried to attack Marik, but he failed. Marik dodged each fist shot and pushed Ushio back, causing him to hit the floor. Marik threw down another and appeared on top of the boy, foot on Ushio's chest.

"_You know, your hocus-pocus  
Isn't tough enough  
And your mumbo-jumbo  
Doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
Upon your sorry state  
You're only second rate!_"

He threw another smoke bomb and disappeared completely as he sang his next part. Tea felt something happening to her, but she couldn't tell what it was yet.

"_Zaba-caba-dabra!  
Granny's gonna grab ya!  
Alakazam-da-mus  
And this thing's bigger than the both of us!_"

Smoke appeared before Tea and Marik was standing there glaring at her with a insane smile and creepy eyes. He pointed at her and sang…

"_So spare me your tremendous scare!  
You look horrendous in your underwear!  
And I can hardly wait  
To discombobulate  
I'll send ya back and packing  
In a shipping crate  
You'll make a better living  
With a spinning plate  
You're only second rate!"_

He dropped his last smoke bomb and appeared back on the stage with Bakura. The crowed gave him standing ovations as Tea snarled at him. Miho looked over Tea to make sure she was okay and notice something missing. "Tea, where are your shoes?"

"Huh?" Tea looked down and saw her brand new sneakers were missing, leaving her feet bare. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SHOES!?" she screeched.

A whistle brought her and her goons attention back to the stage. The audience laughed and cheered as they saw Bakura and Marik hold up the missing shoes. "Looking for these?" Bakura said.

Marik took a big sniff of the shoes and gagged. "Oh sweet mother of Ra! What the hell died in these shoes?! Her feet stink!" he said as he turned a bit green.

"Why did you smell them?" Marik shook his head. "That might be the reason she wears so much Ra awful perfume, she naturally stinks!" Bakura said getting a laugh out of the crowd.

"Give me back my shoes!" Tea yelled and stepped towards the stage, not noticing the dust she stepped in.

Marik smirked and said, "No," and toss the shoes to the side where Tiffany caught them and rushed to the back. "You'll get them back soon, don't worry your ugly little head."

-Backstage-

Tiffany quickly poured the bag of powder into the shoes, making sure to get it in good and hopefully not too much to be notice until it was too late. She placed the bag down and quickly ran out and hand it to one of Tea's soon-to-be former goon. "Now Luna, take these and tell her you checked these out and they are fine. Okay?"

The girl nodded, took the shoes, and ran back to Tea. Tiffany laughed quietly as she watched her plan unfold before her. "All according to plan, hehehehe."

* * *

Meanwhile on stage, Marik laughed at the fuming Tea. "What's wrong Tea? Do you need a hug? I think she wants a hug!"

Bakura laughed darkly, "Yes give her one of your 'deadly' hugs. But later, I have a song I want to do!"

Marik looked at him funny, "You never want to sing! What gives? Ryou and Amme forcing you to sing it?"

Bakura shook his head, "Worse, Sapphire is. Ugh!" he said with a shiver. "But I do think this song works well, because I do dream about Tea."

"You do?!" Marik and Tea asked surprised, as well as the rest of the auditorium.

Bakura gave a creepy and sick smirk after that, making Marik smirk as well. "Yes, but their more like nightmares of her coming after me…but then they turn into wonderful dreams of me torturing her, kill her, burning her alive! WAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sounds like a great dream to me!" Marik said as the music started to play and Bakura sang. People dressed in black demon costumes came out and surrounded the two, sitting and looking to Bakura.

"_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!_"

He fell behind him and was caught by several demons. They lifted him up into the air and spun around once.

"_I was once the most mystical man in all Japan.  
When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Tea, beware,  
Bakura's awake!_"

The demons placed him on the ground as two brought out a robe of black and another brought out a necklace. The pendant of this necklace was a circle with a triangle in the middle with an Egyptian eye and several dagger-like points/spikes hanging down. He called it the 'Millennium Ring'. The demons slipped the outfit on Bakura and back away as several sang...

"_In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah..._"

Bakura laughed darkly before he sang, "_Revenge will be sweet..._"

"_When the curse is complete!_" he and the demons sang together.

"_In the dark of the night!_"

"She'll be gone!" He yelled as several girl demons sang "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_."

Bakura smirked as he picked up his ring and looked at it before holding it up, the light hit it and bounced off it. "_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Tea, your grace, farewell_!"

"_In the dark of the night terror will strike her_!" sang three demons. They were Yami, Yugi, and Atem. Upon closer look, it was most of Bakura and Marik's friends dancing and singing with them.

"Terror's the least I can do!" Bakura yelled before stomping the ground hard enough to shake the stage a bit.

"_In the dark of the night evil will brew. Ooh!_" sang some other creatures, this time it was Ashley, Sapphire, Crystal, Matthew, Tiffany, Theaxher, Reat, Havoc, Ryou, and Malik.

"_Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real!_" Bakura sang, a glowing pot appeared before him and his smirk turned darker as he watched Tea shake a bit as the some of the 'demons' came towards her and pretended to swat at her.

Seto, Mokuba, Mia, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Rebecca, Mana, and Serenity jumped down and sang, "_In the dark of the night"_

"_She'll be through!"_ Bakura yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and the 'pot' exploded a bit and the glow turned from red to an eerily green color.

"_In the dark of the night evil will find her find her!_" sang Kathy, Mindy, Yin, Yang, Goshikku, Kitsuna, Crimson, and Ren.

"_FIND HER!_" Marik sang loudly, he's voice was actually deep.

"_Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true!_" everyone sang.

"_Doom her!_" Marik sang.

Bakura held something up and sang, "_My dear, here's a sign –,"_ before tossing a board down in front of Tea.

"_It's the end of the line!_" the whole stage sang with Bakura.

"_In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night._."

The pot bubbled and whips of white smoke came out, the demons laughed darkly and ran around it and Bakura as he sung, "_Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster!_"

The demons jumped off the stage and rushed around the crowed, but three narrowed in onto Tea, all of them singing their part.

"_In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._"

Yugi, Yami, and Atem jumped at her and hissed as their fake claws hovered over her menacingly. Bakura glared down at the girl and sang/yelled, "_She'll be mine!_"

The light went off and Tea screamed. When the lights came back on Tea saw Luna in front of her with her shoes and the others where on stage bowing as the crowed applauded. "Bakura and Marik are awesome!" someone yelled.

Amme and Heather walked back on stage, clapping as well. "Great job guys. You should think about maybe opening a haunted house for Halloween. You'd be rich and have people coming back for more!" Amme said.

The boys shrugged, "We try our best."

"And your best was awesome! Look at Tea, she's fucking shaking! Wahahahahaha!" Heather laughed, pointing to the still terrified girl. She was breath heavily and looked like she was about to piss her pants. "You guys rock."

Bakura and Marik bowed again, with the others as well. "It was a pleasure to scare and intimidate Tea!" The two said before disappear in a cloud of smoke again. Their friends shook their heads or rolled their eyes before retreating backstage to change.

Tea finally got out of her scare and took her shoes back, tearing them away from Luna's hands and slipping them back on. She never noticed the dust in her shoes.

"So Dolly Amme, what's next?" Heather asked.

Amme pulled out the sheet again and said, "Well Dolly Heather, next up is Serenity, Crystal, and it was supposed to be me, but since I'm doing this and stuck in this stupid doll outfit! (glares to the curtain where Sapphire is standing there in her demon costume, chuckling) I have given my spot to my lover, Mindy! They will be singing 'Cruella De Vil' from 101 Dalmations."

"De Vil, Devil. Seems perfect for her." Heather said as the three girls appeared. Each wore a sleek and stunning evening dress; Serenity wore a gold dress that had one strap and slight beading around the waist, Crystal wore a deep red dress that flared open at the bottom, showing off her slender legs, and Mindy wore a blue dress with a white jeweled sash around her middle.

"Wow, don't you three look gorgeous." Amme said, a few boys and girls in the audience gave out cat calls and howls causing the girls to blush a bit.

Mindy giggled, "Thank you koi."

"Well we'll let you get started and stop Mai, Kathy, Amme, and Ashley from killing those who just made those calls." Heather said as she pulled Amme off stage. "Put the gun down Ashley! Spear down Kathy!"

"Aw, I wanted to punch the guy who said 'Mindy was a sexy bitch' and asked her to go out with him instead!" Amme whined as Heather pushed her into Kathy's arms backstage.

The three on stage just shook their head, Mindy blushed a bit again, and Crystal asked, "You ready girls?" The two nodded and the music started with Mindy singing first. (A/N: Selena Gomaz version!)

Mindy: _Look out for Cruella De Vil!_

_Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will_  
_To see her is to  
Take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
_  
Serenity: _The curl of her lips  
The ice in her stare  
All innocent children  
Had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting  
For the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil_

All:_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
__If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to  
Take a sudden chill_

_Cruella De Vil  
_  
Crystal: _This vampire bat  
This inhuman beast  
She ought to be locked up  
And never released  
The world was such  
A wholesome place until  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil_.

All:_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
__If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to  
Take a sudden chill_

_Cruella De Vil_

Crystal_: At first you think  
Cruella is the devil  
But after time has worn  
Away the shock  
You come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath  
A rock!_

Serenity:_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
__If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to  
Take a sudden chill_

_Cruella De Vil_

All:_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
__If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to  
Take a sudden chill_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Mindy_: _Cruella De Vil, yeah_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil!_

"That goes out to Tea, the Cruella of the Domino High!" Crystal said. The three took a bow and walked off as Amme and Heather came back on.

"Well that was a nice change of pace!" Heather said.

"How so?" Amme asked.

"We went from musical to Disney to Fox and back to Disney. Three great and classic songs I say!"

Amme nodded, "And we got another great classic coming up! Anybody up for Doctor Seuss and the Grinch?" The crowd roared at the mention of the beloved duo. "Well next up, singing 'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch, is Yin and Yang!"

The two girls came rushing out, Yin was blowing kisses out to the crowd while Yang just settled for waving. "Hey girls, ready to sing?" Heather asked the two.

The two nodded and took the microphones from Heather and Amme and said together, "We dedicated this song to Tea, or Miss. Grinch!" The two laughed as the music played and Yang started for the two. (A/N: Listen to the orginal. Not the Jim Carry one! Old is good!)

Yang:_ You're a mean one, Miss. Grinch,  
You really are a heel,  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel, Miss. Grinch.  
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!_

Yin: _You're a monster, Miss. Grinch,  
Your heart's an empty hole,  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul, Miss. Grinch.  
I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

Yang: _You're a foul one, Miss. Grinch,  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile, Miss. Grinch.  
Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crocodile!_

Both: _You're a foul one, Miss. Grinch,  
You're a nasty wasty skunk,  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks,  
Your soul is full of gunk, Miss. Grinch.  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,  
"Stink, stank, stunk!"_

Yin: _You're a rotter, Miss. Grinch,  
You're the king of sinful sots,  
Your heart's a dead tomato splotched  
With moldy purple spots, Miss. Grinch.  
__Your soul is an appalling dump heap  
Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable  
Mangled up in tangled up knots!_

Both: _You nauseate me, Miss. Grinch,  
With a nauseous super "naus",  
You're a crooked dirty jockey  
And you drive a crooked hoss, Miss. Grinch._  
___You're a three decker sauerkraut  
and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!_  


"Pe-hew! Stinky!" they said, holding their noses and causing the crowd to laugh.

"I think I can smell that perfume Amme was talking about all the way up here?" Yin said, pretending to gag at the smell.

Yang agreed, "Indeed, very gross and very out dated. I think she's trying to lure in Peppy Le-Pew!"

"Le gasp! Then we must act and stop him before he makes a mistake." Yin said and bowed quickly before rushing of with Yang dragging behind her.

Heather came out laughing, "Run girls, run! You must save our beloved cartoon characters before they fall victim." Heather said still laughing before she notice Amme was not with her. "Amme? Amme!"

Amme rushed out and held the paper out before rushing back, yelling, "I'm not introducing them!"

Heather looked at the way Amme left questionably before looking back at the paper and groaned. "Great, just fucking great. Well we have a certain group performing next three spots, so if you want to go to the bathroom, get some air or something to eat, or just plain out escape, by all means do so as we now have Ushio and his boys performing 'Playing with the Big Boys Now'."

Ushio, Rex Rapture, and Weevil Underwood appeared; Rex and Weevil both looked to be like priest with their own themes to the outfit, Rex had dinosaurs while Weevil had bugs. Ushio wore an outfit that looked like a Pharaoh, but it was more mocking then pristine.

Atem growled backstage. "He's insulting my heritage! Pharaohs never wore that shit! They didn't wear shorts with 'kiss my shiny ass' on it!"

Yugi and Yami did there best to calm their lover, but both were furious at this display of disrespect. Even in the audience Atem's parents, Mahad, Isis, and Solomon were just as angry as the three.

Ushio smirked and said, "We dedicated this to Atem. I hope this pleases you _Pharaoh_." He laughed as he saw the pissed off look Atem was wearing. Rex and Weevil each held up a staff and started the chant.

"_By the power of Ra...  
Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...  
Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...  
Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...  
Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet...  
Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...  
Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra..._"

A flash of smoke and Ushio stepped out singing, rather badly mind you. "_So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run  
Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
Son..._"

Weevil and Rex spun their staffs before doing the Egyptian dance as Ushio sang more.

"_You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys now  
Ev'ry spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're  
Playing with the big boys now"  
_

Behind the curtains both Bakura and Marik were insulted by this mockery. They also had ancestors from Egypt, granted they didn't like the Pharaoh, which Atem descended from, but that was beside the point. Ushio was mocking a friend, and to them, no one got away with that…other then them.

_"You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician  
Give an exhibition how  
Pick up your silly twig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now!"_

Ashley was just as fuming mad, all she saw was red as she tried to get out on stage and kick the guy's ass. He was also insulting her family as well. "I'm going to kill him!" she yelled, trying hard to get to him. It took Sapphire, Crystal, Tiffany, and Matthew to keep her from running out.

Ushio smirk as the performance went as he planned. He was so caught up with it, he didn't hear the boos and hisses from the audience.

"_By the power of Ra  
Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah  
Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket  
Anubis, Anukis  
Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet..._" Weevil and Rex chanted as the spun their staffs again.

"_You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
By the might of Horus  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power...  
You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show we feel no spite  
You can be our acolyte  
But first, boy, it's time to bow_" Ushio sang, Weevil and Rex bowed on to one knee before him. Ushio smirked as they held their staffs behind them and a flag with 'Tea rules, Yugi drools' dropped down from the staffs' secret compartment.

"_Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys  
Now!_"

Something hit the ground and cloud of smoke surrounded the three. Too much smoke; the three coughed as they came out and took their bows as the smoke cleared. No one cheered or clapped, not even a cricket chirp.

Ushio growled and was about to yelled at the audience when someone kicked him off stage. He fell face first to the floor with Weevil and Rex landing on top of him. "GET OFF!" he yelled as he knocked off the two delirious boys. "Who dare knock me off the stage?!"

"We fucking did!"

He turned around and saw a pissed off Atem, Ashley, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Mana standing there, glaring daggers at him. He heard a whistle and saw the principal wave for him and Weevil and Rex to follow him. The three grumbled and walked out with the principal. The teens on staged looked to Tea who was wearing an evil grin and mouthed, 'Two can play at this game.' She, Miho and several others got up and left.

Ashley nearly jumped off stage and went after the girl, but was stopped by her cousin and friends and forced to go backstage with them. Ashley muttered something in Egyptian and prayed that Ra would let her kick Tea to a pulp soon, if not burn her.

Heather walked out, dragging an unwilling Amme with her. "Well that is not what we like to see. We don't endorse that kind of stuff!"

"All I know it this, Ushio better watch out. Ashley looks like she wants to go out a killing spree. I think I might join her." Amme said.

"Okay, on with the show and next up is…" Heather pulled out the paper and groaned again. "It's Miho and some girls, with Tea. Someone gash my eyes out now and seal my ears shut! I don't want to hear more bad singing!"

Amme sighed as Tea, Miho, and their girls appeared. "Well let's get the hell over with. Ladies and Gentlemen…Bitch…I mean Miho!" No one clapped or anything as the girls got into place.

Miho took the microphone and said, "This goes out to Tea, our best friend and leader! You're amazing. Don't let anyone stop you from success! The song we're going to sing is called 'My Lullaby' from Lion King 2!" (A/N: I just know I probably turn some people off this and the last song now because of this. I'll go ahead and apologize for causing people pain. I'm sorry!)

A gentle melody came threw the speakers as Miho hugged Tea, who was on the ground sitting on a mat. "_Sleep, my little Tea  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a Queen_!"

She tucked in Tea and patted her forehead. Tea smiled and said, "Good night."

Miho smiled as well as Tea closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, "Good night, my little princess. Tomorrow, your lovers will be yours." She got up and walked toward the edge of the stage and sang, "_I've been exiled, persucuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what those brutes did  
I get a little tense_."

Clenched her fist, Miho let go them and leaned against a girl.

"_But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest_"

She got off the girl and ran to the other side of the stage and stood on the chair set up. Sapphire, Yami and Atem were worried she find out about it, but it looked like she didn't notice or didn't know about it as she sang there.

"_The sound of Yugi's dying gasp  
His sister squealing in my grasp  
His lovers' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby_"

She got off the chair and laid the back of her hand against her forehead while the other had clutched her shirt above her heart. She then moved her hands to her sides, before stopping the ground as she sang.

"_Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live_."

Luna stood next to her and sang, bored, "_So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Yugi up a tree!_"

Miho smirked as she grabbed Luna's chin and sang, "_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me!_" She pushed Luna away, making the girl to fall onto her butt hard.

"_The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby!_"

Miho sat down next to Tea and gently rubbed her face before getting up and walking towards the stage and sang, "_Tea is down... but Miho's still around  
To help this little girl  
Till she learns to be a diva  
With a lust for being bad!_"

Luna growled as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping Tea. "Sleep, ya little bitch! Uh- I mean, precious little thing!"

A girl pushed her away and carefully moved some hair away from Tea's face and sang, "_One day when you're big and strong_!"

"You will be a Queen!" Miho yelled and snapped her fingers, spotlights came on and shined on the whole stage as all of Tea's goons appeared and danced around her. One blue light shined on Tea as this went on.

Miho stomped the ground to make the drums of wars sound as she sang, "_The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of Tea's mighty roar!_"

"The joy of vengeance!" Luna yelled.

"Testify!" yelled the other girl.

Miho held a hand to her ear and sang, "_I can hear the cheering-!_"

Luna groaned and barely sang while the other girl sang with pep, "_Tea! What a girl!_"

_"Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky_

_That's my lullaby!_" Miho sang as she pulled out a flag and planted it down next to her. It had Tea's face and the words 'Tea the amazing!' underneath it. She and the goons, with the exception of Luna, laughed as the song came to an end and bowed.

No one clapped again, no one cheered or hollered again. Some walked out during Ushio's performance and now were enjoy some out time, getting air or getting something to eat or drink. Even Livvy, Mellina, Solomon, Atem's family, and Yami's parents stepped out to get away from the torture.

Miho huffed, but smiled and said, "I know what you all want!"

"Yeah, a way to shut you all up!" someone yelled, causing the whole auditorium to laugh.

Miho stomp the ground again. "NO! TEA! Give it up!" she said as Tea stood and took a bow.

"Tonight I have a wonderful song for you all, especially for Yugi, Yami, and Atem. I'll be singing Cannibal by Kesha!" (A/N: I like to listen to the nightcore version of this but if you want to listen to the regular version then by all means do!)

The music started and Tea started to dance to it before she sang the first verse, still not aware of the dust Tiffany put into her shoes and that was slowly, but surely digging into her feet as she danced.

"_I have a heart, I swear I do_

_But just not, baby, when it comes to you_

_I get so hungry when you say you love me_

_Hush if you know what's good for you_

_I think you're hot, I think you're cool_

_You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school_

_But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus_

_Now I'm gonna eat you, fool_

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up, you better run_"

As her girls took the front of the stage and her boys in the back, Tea could feel a small amount of pain in her feet. But she refused to stop, writing it off as nothing then the shoes being a bit too tight and continued to dance and sing, with her goons singing back up.

"_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal, cannibal, I am_)

_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal, I am_) (Boys: _I'll eat you up_)

_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal, cannibal, I am_)

_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal_) (Boys: _I'll eat you up_)

"_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_

_That's when the hunger really hits me_

_Your little heart goes pitter patter_

_I want you liver on a platter_

"_Use your finger to stir my tea_

_And for dessert, I'll suck you teeth_

_Be too sweet and you'll be a goner_

_Yup, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

"_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up, you better run_

"_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal, cannibal, I am_)

_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal, I am_) (Boys: _I'll eat you up_)

_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal, cannibal, I am_)

_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal_) (Boys: _I'll eat you up_)

"_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal, cannibal, I am_)

_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal, I am_) (Boys: _I'll eat you up_)

_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal, cannibal, I am_)

_I am cannibal_ (Girls: _Cannibal_) (Boys: _I'll eat you up_)"

Tea giggled and said, "I love you, I warned you." She giggled darkly before giving one finally spin, but she fell to the ground as the pain in her feet got worst. Her crew saw this and quickly whisked her off stage.

Amme and Heather walked back on stage. "Well that was interesting…and painful." Heather said, rubbing her sore ears. "I don't think my ears can handle anymore screeching from the bitch."

Amme nodded, but looked to the curtain when they heard a scream. "Well looks like we need to take another five minute break to make sure everything is okay. Be right back!" she said as she pulled Heather to the backstage, leaving the microphones behind.

* * *

In the back, Tea was pale as she saw blood stained her shoes and coming out of her feet. "What the hell?!"

Amme and Heather came back and yelled "What's the hell is going on?"

Luna pointed to Tea, "Her feet are bleeding. I wonder how that happened?"

Tea glared at the girl, "You! You did this!"

Luna shook her head as Tiffany, Bakura, and Marik appeared. "I did nothing, I just brought you your shoes. They on the other hand might have does something," she said as she waved to the three.

"What?!" Tea yelled and turned her glare to Tiffany. "I should have known something was up when Marik or Bakura took my shoes. What did you do to them bitch?!"

Tiffany hummed, "What did I do? Oh, yeah! I put glass dust in your shoes. Thanks to Marik and Bakura, you were so shaken up, you didn't notice that your shoes were filled with glass dust and as you danced, walked, stomped on it, and the dust that made that last smoke bomb, the little shards have been digging into your feet. Causing you pain, blood and a shitty performance. You looked so wobbly out there Tea, I'm sure you'll never impress that agent now."

"You fat bitch!" Tea screeched as she tried to get up, but fell as her foot touched the ground. "I'll make you pay for this later! Boys get me out of here!" One of her strong boys picked her up and was about to walk off when Tea looked back at Tiffany and said, "I'm not leaving yet! You might have gotten rid of me during this part, but I'll be back for the next and trust me when I say this, I will fuck up Yugi's performance and make that little bastard pay. You too Luna, you're out of this group!"

Luna brushed it off, "Yeah, been thinkin' 'bout that, I don' need yo stanky ass. Yo's a fucked up bitch who really needs mental help! So buzz off and suck AID off your uncle!" Luna said and walked off to help some of the stage crew.

Tea glared and pointed to Tiffany before letting her boy and crew take her away and to the closest bathroom.

Tiffany sighed and rubbed her forehead, a headache was pounding hard on her skull. "Anyone got an aspirin, Tea's bitching is given me a headache."

Someone held out a bottle of said medicine and a glass of water out to her. When she looked up she saw her sister smirking. "Bravo sis, bravo. Good prank."

Tiffany gave her a weakly smile and thanks before taking the aspirin and water. She popped in two and down the water quickly. "Still didn't get her to go away though."

Sapphire shrugged and said, "So, more reason to torture her more, especially with the big surprise." Tiffany nodded and hugged her sister.

"So…we're free of Tea for a bit." Amme said.

"So can we be free of these stupid outfits?" Heather asked as she pulled at the skirt. "This thing is itching me in the worst way ever!"

Sapphire hummed as she pretended to think. "Um…no. Suffer dollies, suffer!" The two girls groaned as Sapphire laughed darkly and walked off with Tiffany. They sighed and decided to use this quick break to get a quick drink and make sure they had everything ready for the last dedications.

* * *

Sapphire: And cut! That's a wrap people!

Crimson: We weren't in this one much!

Ren: I deserve more screen time!

Sapphire: You will, now hush and go practice. The last part of the hate dedication will be up soon.

Ashley: So kick back and relax, Sapphire's going to take forever.

Sapphire: (tosses a dictionary at her) NO! It might only be a day or less. Thank you everyone for review, reading, and much more. Last part will be out soon, then we're back to the talent show then the finally chapter with post talent show stuff. So stick tuned and we'll be back soon!

Crystal: We do want to apologize if the song Tea and her goons sang has ruined them for you. Thank you all for suggesting them, mostly Nathalorial for giving most of them. Thanks everypony! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire: Hi people, I told you it wouldn't take to long.

Ashley: Shocking!

Sapphire: (tosses spotlight at her) Quiet you!

Ashley: (gets hit) What was the license plate of that chicken? (falls to the ground)

Matthew: Nice one babe.

Sapphire: Thank you! Okay this is the last part of the Hate Dedication!

Everyone: Finally!

Crystal: Then we'll have the last part of the Talent Show, and the "Post-Talent show!"

Joey: Where we will be partying until cops come!

Seto: (groans) My home is going to be a wreck, I know it!

Theaxher: Ain't a party unless someone's house is fucking destroyed!

Kathy: Besides, you have the money to pay for anything that gets broken and afford a cleaning staff.

Seto: Not the point!

Sapphire: Before another fight breaks out between Kathy and Seto, again, let's get the final part done with! Disclaimer!

Mindy: I'll do it! Winged Sapphire Wolf owns nothing! Not the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters or the songs used in this fanfiction.

Reat: She has already said this, she only owns the plot and her characters Ashley, Crystal, herself, Matthew, and Tiffany!

Theaxher: We have told who belongs to who before, we're not saying it again. Yin and Yang belong to Yin-Yang Moon Dragon and Goshikku to Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san. Now start fucking fic already!

Sapphire: Yes! Begin and enjoy!

* * *

Talent Show: Hate Dedication (part 3)

* * *

**Previously on Talent Show:**

"_So…we're free of Tea for a bit." Amme said._

"_So can we be free of these stupid outfits?" Heather asked as she pulled at the skirt. "This thing is itching me in the worst way ever!"_

_Sapphire hummed as she pretended to think. "Um…no. Suffer dollies, suffer!" The two girls groaned as Sapphire laughed darkly and walked off with Tiffany. They sighed and decided to use this quick break to get a quick drink and make sure they had everything ready for the last dedications._

* * *

Heather sighed in aggravation as she tried to itch her back. "This dress is so itchy!"

"Well we have twelve more hate dedication songs to go threw then we can take these ridicules things off." Amme said as she took the girl's wrist. "Time to get back on."

Heather sighed, but agreed anyway, and the two walked out to a cheering crowd. "HEY EVERYONE!" Heather screamed before taking the microphone.

"I hope your ready for a the rest of the hate dedication. I know I am."

"Yes we got 12 more songs and then another break before getting back to the Talent Show and seeing who wins and claim the grand prize!" Heather pulled out the paper out and looked it over. "Looks like we have Tiffany! Come up here girl and sing your heart out!"

Tiffany walked out and took the microphone from Amme and said, "Tonight I'm going to sing 'Animal I have become' and I dedicated this to Tea. Deep down I know there is that girl that was sweet and honest, the girl I meet before all this happened. Right now, Tea is in the bathroom and if anyone hasn't notice, there are speakers in all of the bathrooms."

-Girls Bathroom-

Tea was gritting her teeth as one of her girls was working on her feet, wrapping duck tape around them. "Okay the website said this could do the trick," she said before pulling the tape off. (A/N: I don't suggest doing this. If you somehow got glass dust in your feet and they're bleeding badly, please seek medical attention! I don't know how to get that stuff out, can't remember what Nathalorial said to do, so if this happens…DON'T USE DUCT TAPE TO GET IT OUT! GO SEE A DOCTOR! That is all.)

Tea screeched at the top of her lungs as more blood poured out of the small now bigger cuts. "You idiot! That hurts! Ugh! I'm going to make that fat bitch pay for this."

"Tonight I'm going to sing 'Animal I have become' and I dedicated this to Tea. Deep down I know there is that girl that was sweet and honest, the girl I meet before all this happened. Right now, Tea is in the bathroom and if anyone has notice there are speakers in all of the bathrooms."

Tea looked around too see where Tiffany's voice was coming from and saw said speaker up in the corner of the bathroom. "I'm going to try one last time to reach that old friend of mine. Tea, the girl who was perfectly happy not being the center of attention and would stand up for Yugi instead of against him, if your still there come back to us. I miss my old friend. Please enjoy."

-Stage-

Tiffany took a deep breath as Mana, Atem, and Seto played the music for her and she sang, "_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself!_"

All: _So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_  
(Atem: _This animal, this animal_)

Tiffany: _I can't escape myself_  
(Seto: _I can't escape myself_)  
_So many times I've lied_  
(Seto: _So many times I've lied_)  
_But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself!_

All: _So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Tiffany: _Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

(Atem & Seto: _This animal, this animal, this animal,  
this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_)

Tiffany: _So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_

All: _Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Tiffany: _This animal I have become!_

Tiffany and the others bowed as the people applauded, but meanwhile in the bathroom Tea just huffed. "What a sad attempt. I'm perfectly fine now, I don't need her or that pathetic whore Yugi. I'm a better person without him or the rest of his 'friends'. Bitch, I'm fine with nobody but my loyal subjects. Who needs friends?" she said on the sinks.

The message might have not gotten threw to her, but several of her goons blinked and listened real closely. What the hell were they doing with this…this…bitch? She wasn't kind or nice, she bossed them around to much, and some thought what she did to Yugi was just plain evil. So, why did they hang out with her? Popularity? Center of attention? For a chance to have great night of sex?

As some ponder their reasons why they hanged out with the she devil, Miho finished Tea's treatment and put on new shoes. "There your feet need a rest for a while, so relax a bit."

"Yeah, yeah." Tea said, waving it off.

"That was great Tiffany!" Amme said over the speakers.

"Thanks Amme, I just hope I got to someone, even if it's not Tea."

Heather huffed, "Like anything can get threw her thick skull."

Tea growled, "I'll make them all pay for this, they're ruining my chance for fame!"

Miho petted her shoulder, "Don't worry boss! We'll get them, all of them, including Yugi."

"You know, Tea's not here?" Tiffany said.

"Yeah and there is a song I want to sing!" Amme said before clearing her throat and sang. "_Ding Dong! The Witch is gone. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is gone!"_

Heather and Tiffany laughed and joined in, "_Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up, the Wicked Witch is gone. She's gone where the bitches go, below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low. Let them know, The Wicked Witch is gone!_"

Tea screeched and quickly rushed off the sink and ran to the door, but fell short as the pain kicked backed in and she fell onto her face.

"Tea, are you okay!?" A girl asked and tried to help her up, but was pushed back by the girl.

"I will make them all pay!" Tea yelled.

-Stage-

The three shared a quick laugh before Tiffany got off the stage and Amme took the paper from Heather. "Let's see who is next? Ah-ha! It's time for Yugi!"

The crowd cheered as Yugi, Yami, Atem, Seto, and Mana stepped out and took their positions. Yugi had come out in an all leather outfit, courtesies of his boyfriend; he had on a black leather tank top, leather pants, leather boots, and leather wrist and neck bands. His eyelashes were darker thanks to the khol Malik had, bring out the color of his eyes, and silver chain belts looped around his waist, and silver arm band sat snugly on his upper arm.

"Hello everybody! Time for me! I got a good song for Tea, it's called 'Coming Undone' by Korn. I hope you enjoy it bitch! Hit it boys!" Yugi looked to Atem and Yami, both playing guitar with Seto as bass and Mana on drums. They nodded and started to play.

Yugi notice Tea being carried in by one of her goons and pointed at her with a dark glare that no one knew he could muster. "_Keep holding on when my brain's ticking like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me  
Sweet bitter words, unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird, you don't affect me!_

Yugi: _That's right, deliver it to my heart  
Please strike, be deliberate_

Yugi, Yami, Atem: _Wait, I'm coming undone  
Irate, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong, so delicate  
Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone one looks so strong, so delicate_

Yugi: _Choke choke again, I thought my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end, they're out to get me  
Since I was young, I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun does not protect me_

_That's right, trigger between my eyes  
Please strike, make it quick now_

Yugi, Yami, Atem: _Wait, I'm coming undone  
Irate, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong, so delicate  
Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone, one looks so strong, so delicate_

Yugi: _I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like I'm not getting better  
Not getting better_

Yugi, Yami, Atem: _Wait, I'm coming undone  
Irate, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong, so delicate  
Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone, one looks so strong, so delicate_

Yugi took a quick bow before turning to his lovers and roughly, but passionately kissed them. Tea growled in her seat and flipped him off when he turned back. Yugi just shrugged it off and walked off, arm in arm, with Yami and Atem.

Heather and Amme petted his head before walking back on stage and said, "Wasn't that great!"

"I know Yami and Atem are going to enjoy that outfit for a bit before Yugi takes it off." Amme said.

"They'll probably rip it off for him and 'enjoy' themselves." Heather said with a wink.

"Okay, getting our mind out of the gutter for a bit, the next dedication will be song by…Heather and Theaxher!"

"Um…I'm not doing that song in this!" Heather said waving to her dress.

"Fine, I'll do it by myself." Theaxher said, appearing behind the girls. They jumped and screamed. Theaxher laughed, "Oops."

"I'll oops you!" Heather said raising her fist up.

Amme quickly grabbed the fist and calmly said, "Why don't you get Havoc to help you Theaxher?"

She thought about it and shook her head. "I rather not work with that filthy feline."

"Who you calling a filthy feline!" Havoc shouted, but was quickly silenced by Tiffany's lips.

"How about Reat?" Heather suggested. Theaxher thought about it and nodded, with a small blush. "Reat, get out here and sing for us with Heather!"

Reat rushed out and stood beside Theaxher. "You ready to do this partner?" Theaxher nodded and Reat took a microphone. "Tonight we'll be singing 'Headstrong' by Trapt! Just a song to let Tea know to BACK OFF!"

Theaxher: _Circling your, circling your, circling your head _

_Contemplating everything you ever said _

_Now I see the truth I got a doubt _

_A different motive in your eyes _

_And now I'm out, see you later_

Reat; _I see your fantasy _

_You want to make it a reality paved in gold _

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah _

_Well, now that's over _

Both: _We__ see your motives inside_

_Decisions to hide_

_Back off, we'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_WE know that you are wrong _

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, we'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_we know that you are wrong _

_And this is not where you belong _

_We can't give everything away _

_We won't give everything away_

Reat: _Conclusions manifest, your first impression's _

_Got to be your very best _

_I see you're full of shit and that's alright _

_That's how you play, I guess you get through _

_Every night, well, now that's over_

Theaxher: _I see your fantasy _

_You want to make it a reality paved in gold _

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah _

_Well, now that's over _

Both: we_ see your motives inside _

_Decisions to hide_

_Back off, we'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_we know that you are wrong _

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, we'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_we know that you are wrong _

_And this is not where you belong _

Theaxher: _Where you belong?_ (Reat: _I can't give everything away_)

Theaxher: _This is not where you belong_ (Reat: _I won't give everything away_)

Both: _We__ know, we know all about, _

_We know, we know all about _

_We know, we know all about, _

_We know, we know all about _

_Your motives inside and your decision to hide _

Theaher: _Back off, I'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_I know that you are wrong _

_Headstrong, we're headstrong _

Reat: _Back off, I'll take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone _

_I know that you are wrong _

_And this is not where you belong_

Both: _Where you belong? _

Theaxher: _This is not were you belong_ (Reat: _I can't give everything away_)

Theaxher: _This is not were you belong_ (Reat: _I won't give everything away_)

Both: _This is not were you belong_!

They bowed as Heather and Amme walked onto the stage. "Aren't they cute together?" Heather asked the crowd.

"Fuck off Heather!" Theaxher said before storming off with a blush on her cheeks, dragging poor Reat behind.

"Don't break him! I told my Aunt he'll come back in one piece!" Heather yelled, but was ignored. "Oh well."

"I see why you didn't want to do that song in such a frilly dress." Amme said with chuckle.

Heather whined as she held up picked up the skirt, "This doesn't scream intimidating! (sighs) Who's next?"

Amme looked at the sheet and said, "It looks like it…Kitsuna, Crimson, and Ren singing!"

The two girls and boy walked out and waved before taking the microphones. "Oh-kay, tonight we dedicate this song to Tea!" said Kitsuna.

"No matter what you throw at us, say to us, or whatever you do to us, we will stand up and fight!" Crimson said, glaring down at the bitch.

Ren nodded, "We'll be singing Turisas's 'Stand-up and fight'. Please enjoy and get the message threw your fat head Tea. And Yugi this is for you too! A song of encouragement as well, 'Stand-up and fight' against the wicked bitch!"

Ren: _The pouring rain, _

_Sticks my hair to my face, _

_An empty gaze is all I have left,  
The stars that once lit my way have dimmed, _

_The sky turned grey, _

Crimson: _The path once so clear Faded away,  
Blessed are the days when life is intent and clear, _

_No falter or doubt, I know the way,  
They are the days, I hoped, _

_I have never stepped from this road,_

All three: _The spark I once had, _

_Seems to have died,  
Stand Up and Fight, _

_Stand Up and Look Into The Light, _

_Pushing the clouds away... Stand Up and Fight, _

_Stand Up and See The Sky Turn Bright, _

_Fight for a better day..._

Kitsuna: _What a relief it would be to end this all, _

_How easy to fly the white flag and give up, _

_But would I run today just to die another day, _

_Give up now and every fight has been in vain,_

All three: _Stand Up and Fight, _

_Stand Up and Look Into The Light, _

_Pushing the clouds away... Stand Up and Fight, _

_Stand Up and See The Sky Turn Bright, _

_Fight for a better day..._

Crimson: _GET UP YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR NO LOSER YOU ARE ONE MORE TIME ONE MORE TRY  
_

Ren: _The pouring rain, _

_Sticks my hair to my face, _

All three: _Stand Up and Fight, _

_Stand Up and Look Into The Light, _

_Pushing the clouds away... Stand Up and Fight, _

_Stand Up and See The Sky Turn Bright, Fight for a better day...  
STAND UP AND FIGHT!  
FIGHT FIGHT STAND UP AND FIGHT!_

Three took a bow and walked off as Amme and Heather ran back on. "I really like that song…but I hate this damn dress! So fucking itchy!" Heather yelled and tried to reach her itch. "Amme~, why are you not itchy?" she whined to the British girl.

Amme just shrugged, but started to itch a bit. "I don't know, but watching you itch is making me itchy!"

"Sapphire! Please!" the girls yelled.

"No!" The girls groaned and huffed before getting back to the show.

"Well other then our discomfort, is everyone else enjoying the show?" Amme asked to the laughing and clapping audience. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Okay, settle down people! Next up, and one more step to freedom of the vial dresses, is…" Heather said as she pulled the paper out. "Ryou and Yugi!"

Both boys came out with smile on their faces as the crowd went wild. Yugi was still in his outfit, but now Ryou was wearing something different. He was now wearing white jeans with black spray paint markings, white tank top with black lettering that said 'The Property of Bakura', black zipped hoodie with short sleeves and left open, and leather boots. But on the top of his head was black with white inside bunny ears.

"Damn Ryou. You're hot tonight!" Heather said as she eyed him up and down.

"Yeah…what the special occasion? This isn't leading towards Bakura bedding you is it?" Amme asked suspiciously.

Ryou blushed and shook his head. "No…well…maybe."

Yugi smirked as he blabbed Ryou secret, "He's sing this to Bakura since he likes it when Bakura bites him during sex."

Ryou's blush turned several shades of red as he gasped at his friend. "YUGI!"

"Ooooooooooooou! I can't wait to hear this, what's the song?" Heather asked, poking Ryou's arm with her elbow. Amme was a gasped, jaw dropped at what was just said.

"Simon Curtis, Flesh." Yugi said as he handed Ryou a microphone.

Ryou glared at him as he snatched the microphone and looked to the audience. "As Yugi said, this is to Bakura, the love of my life. I'm so lucky to have him in my life and yes…I'll admit it. I love if when he bites me and a few other things. Bakura, this is for you!"

Ryou_: This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love_

Ryou: _We can get a little crazy just for fun, _

_Yugi: Just for fun  
Ryou: Don't even try to hold it back  
Yugi: Just let go  
Ryou: Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Yugi: Till I'm done  
Ryou: You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

Both: _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Ryou: _Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Ryou: _Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

Yugi: _Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough_

Both: _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Ryou: _Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Ryou: _Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
Turn me on and take me out_ (Yugi: _Turn me on, take me out_)  
_Make me beg for more_

Both: _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Ryou: _Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Both: _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Ryou: _Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Both: _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Ryou: _Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh!_

As the boys took their bows, Bakura walked onto the stage and picked Ryou up and flung him onto his shoulder. "Bakura?" Ryou asked, confused.

Bakura just smirked and said, "Don't worry my bunny. We're going to have some fun." Ryou blushed and tried to protest, but was quickly whisked away, leaving Yugi giggling behind.

Heather pulled out a steaming Amme out onto the stage and said, "Calm down Amme-chan."

"They better not be doing it now, or Bakura's dead." She said with a pout, causing Yugi to laugh.

Heather hummed and tapped her chin as she thought, "I wonder if Yugi's the same way. Yami, Atem, you need to bite this boy and find out if he's a screamer or a moaner!"

"HEATHER!" Yugi yelled, his face was that of a vine ripen tomato.

"What, I get curious!" she said before pushing the boy in the arms of his 'hungry' lovers.

"Why don't we go somewhere quiet for a bit?" Atem said as they pulled Yugi back with them.

"Yes, quiet and have a nice long make out session." Yugi shivered at Yami's statement, he really wanted that. Yami picked the boy up and the three rushed off to a dressing room for some privacy.

* * *

Heather pulled out the paper and read out loud, "Okay the next act is…Matthew and his lover, Sapphire!"

Matthew walked out with his arm around Sapphire's waist. He was wearing washed out denim jeans with rips over the knees, white and green sneakers, white undershirt and green t-shirt with the Triforce from Legend of Zelda in the middle of his chest, black belt that was slanted on his waist, and black neck belt.

Sapphire had change into a short blue one shoulder dress that had a black sash with gold designs, gold sapphire necklace, bracelet, and earrings, and black high wedge shoes.

"Aw, Sapphire. You and Matthew both look awesome and cute together." Amme said.

Matthew and Sapphire smiled, "Thanks!"

"So what are the happy lovebirds going to sing tonight?" Heather asked.

"I'll be singing 'Somebody That I Used to Know' by Gotye with Sapphire." Matthew said as he took the microphone from Heather. "I do have something to confess. I did date Tea."

"And what did she do to you, love?" Sapphire asked and took his hand.

Matthew sighed, "I foolishly let her have sex with me. We only lasted six weeks, and four of those six weeks it was nothing but sex. When I confronted Tea about it, she said that's all she really wanted from me. No real commitement, no real relationship, just sex. Now, while some guys like that, I'm not like that. I wanted a chance at a relationship because I thought she was a great girl and I did have a crush on her. But the moment she told me that, I was through with her. We ended it right then and there.

"The next day, she spread a nasty rumor that I was the worst in bed and that I had an STD! I'm not and I don't have anything, the only one who does is Tea. I'm grateful I did use condoms! I have a great girlfriend now and I will never give that up. She is what a real girl is, not a fake like Tea. Ladies and gentlemen, stay away from this whore, or she will drag you down and make your life miserable. Go and ask Yugi, he'll agree with me.

"The girl that I met and became friends with before becoming her lover changed over those six weeks. To somebody I didn't even know anymore. She change her number, had her friend come an get all her stuff from my house, threw all my stuff in her car into the trash, and dissed me every time we saw each other. It hurt, but I got over her and found something better. Anyway, here is my hate dedication to Tea, I despise you for all you done to me, my lover, and her…our friends."

Matthew let go of Sapphire's hand and stood in the middle of the stage as the music started.

"_Now and then I think of when we were together,  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die,  
Told myself that you were right for me,  
But felt so lonely in your company,  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember."_

Matthew turned his gaze, which was on the audience, to Tea before sadly looking away.

"_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness,  
Like resignation to the end,  
Always the end,  
So when we found that we could not make sense,  
Well you said that we would still be friends,  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_"

He glared and threw it back to Tea.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off,  
Make out like it never happened,  
And that now we're nothing,  
And I don't even need your love,  
But you treat me like a stranger,  
And that feels so rough,  
No you didn't have to stoop so low,  
Have your friends collect your records,  
And then change your number,  
I guess that I don't need that though,  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know_."

Sapphire quickly put on a wig that matched Tea's hair and applied a ton of make-up and spook in Tea's funky singing voice. The audience laughed their heads off at the sight.

"_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know..._"

Matthew glared at Sapphire, of course he was having a hard time trying not to laugh and be more serious as Sapphire sang the background voice and Matthew did Goyte's part.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off,  
Make out like it never happened,  
And that now were nothing,  
And I don't even need your love,  
But you treat me like a stranger,  
And that feels so rough.  
No you didn't have to stoop so low,  
Have your friends collect your records,  
And then change your number,  
I guess that I don't need that though,  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know,  
Somebody, I used to know, Somebody,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know,  
Somebody, I used to know, Somebody,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know_"

Sapphire pulled off the wig and wiped of the make-up and the two looked at each other as they sang the end together. "_I used to know. That I used to know… Somebody_"

Matthew wiped off some lipstick of Sapphire's lip with his thumb before he kissed her gently.

"AWE! So cute!" Amme and Heather said from the side. Matthew and Sapphire let go and glared at the two, a slight pinkish hue was on their cheeks.

The audience applauded and the two took a bow before walking off the stage and to the classroom for some alone time.

* * *

"I know who's next!" Heather said, jumping up and down.

"Who?" Amme said.

"Mai and Rebecca! Get out here girls and strut your stuff!" Heather yelled as the crowd applauded.

Both girls came out wearing tight short skirts and high heal boots, but Mai's skirt was black, high heels where purple, she wore a white and purple corset top, purple jacket, and purple fingerless gloves that stop at her elbow. Rebecca's skirt was pink, her boots were white, black t-shirt, and pink vest with fishnet gloves.

"So girls, what are you going to sing to Tea?" Amme asked.

"Well hon, we thought a good song to dedicate to Tea would be 'Man Eater' by Nelly Furtado!" Mai said.

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, I mean you heard what Matthew said! That girl is only in a relationship for sex and nothing else. This song is perfect."

"Well do you thing girlfriend!" Heather said before dragging Amme off the stage.

"We only got one thing to say to the man eater." Mai said.

"FUCK YOU TEA!" they both said before the music started. (A/N: I listen to this over and over again, but for some reason or another the lyrics are working. So if this is the right lyrics, I'm sorry. I tried to get the right one but when I listen to the song, the lyrics didn't go right. This is close, enjoy and sorry)

Both: _Take it back  
_

_Mai: Everybody look at me, me _

_I walk in the door you start screaming _

_Come on everybody, what you here for? _

_Move your body around like a nympho_

Rebecca: _Everybody get your neck to crack around _

_All you crazy people, come on, jump around _

_I wanna see you all on your knees, knees _

_You either wanna be with me or be me_ (Mai: _Come on now_)

Both: _Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards _

_Make you fall real hard in love  
_

_She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards _

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

Rebecca: _And when she walks, she walks with passion _

_When she talks, she talks like she can handle it _

_When she asks for something, boy, she means it _

_Even if you never ever see it_

Mai: _Everybody get your neck to crack around _

_All you crazy people come on jump around _

_You're doing anything to keep her by your side _

_Because she says she love you, love you long time_ (Rebecca: _Come on now_)

_Rebecca: Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards _

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

_Both: She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards _

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

Both: _Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards _

_Make you fall real hard in love  
_

_Come on now_

Mai: _She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards _

_Make you fall real hard in love_

Rebecca: _She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards _

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

Mai: _No, never ever met her at all_ (Rebecca: _What you sayin' girl?_)

_You wish you'd never ever met her at all_ (Rebecca: _What you sayin' girl?_)

_You wish you'd never ever met her at all_ (Rebecca: _What you sayin' girl?_)

_You wish you'd never ever met her at all_ (Rebecca: _Come on!_)

Both: _Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards _

_Make you fall real hard in love_

_She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards _

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

As Mai and Rebecca took their bows, Amme and Heather came out. "Amme?"

"Yes Heather?"

"Why are you wearing a pirate hat?" Heather asked, pointed to the hat on Amme's head.

"Because up next we have Bakura, Marik, Malik, Joey, Atem, Yami, Seto, Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba! Get out here boys! RRRRRRRRRR!" Amme said as the boys came out in pirate costumes, with Bakura and Marik wearing pirate captain's outfits.

Heather laughed, "So you do like the name RRRRRRRRRR!" Amme groaned and dragged the girl off stage, handing the microphones over to Bakura and Marik.

"Now before we start, I want to say something!" Marik said.

"And what's that?" Duke asked.

"This better be good. I feel ridiculous in this outfit." Yami said, pulling at his baggy pants.

"At least we're not in doll outfits like Heather and Amme!" Joey said with a laugh. The next thing he knew, two balls hit him right upside the head and he was howling in pain.

"Watch it mutt!" was the threat he received. Seto sighed and picked his puppy up and let him lean into him. "Can we get this over with?"

"Right, now what was I going to say? Hmm…oh yeah! I think Tea deserves…(cough) needs (cough)…a good boot to the head! She's sooooo stupid lately! It might knock some sense into her!" The boys agreed and started to sing 'Boot to the Head' by the Frantics. (A/N: the song)

Malik: _Yi yi yai yi..._

Marik: _People talking in movie shows,  
People smoking in bed!  
People voting Republican,  
Give them a boot to the head!_

Everyone: _Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah yah yah.. yah. yah yah yah..._

Marik: _Mechanics who can't fix a car,  
Politicians who can't think!  
The salesman who won't leave me alone,  
The waiter who forgot my drink!_

Everyone: _Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah yah yah.. yah. yah yah yah..._

Everyone: _Boot to the head! Yah, yah..  
Boot to the head! Yah, yah..  
Boot to the head! Yah, yah..  
BOOT TO THE HEAD!_

Tea growled in her seat as a shoe flew at her and hit the back of her head. She fell out of her seat and her face hit the ground. When she got up, her nose was bleeding and a tooth popped out. Miho and another girl rushed to her side and rushed her out of the auditorium. The audience was in stitches as they clapped at the person who threw the shoe bowed. It was Kathy.

"Thanks Kathy!" Bakura yelled.

"No Problem!" Kathy said before dashing off.

"Let's see if that worked." Yami said crossing his arms over his bare chest, making some of the girls swoon.

"It probably won't. She's got too thick of a skull to let that do any damage." Seto said in a huff.

"Let's get to the real reason we're in these pirate get-ups already!" Tristan growled, not liking his pirate outfit.

"Fine, fine, the bitch can still hear this in the restrooms. Tea, this song is for you, because you really need to be keelhauled!" Atem said before laughing darkly as the music played. Bakura took the center of the stage as the others sat or squatted beside him.

"_My friends I stand before you  
To tell a truth most dire  
They lurks a treator in our mist  
Who haven't vote the captain's ire_"

Marik jumped up from his spot and stood in front of Bakrua as he sang.

"_She don't deserve no mercy  
We ought to shoot her with a gun  
But I am not an evil man  
but first let's have a little fun_"

Malik rolled his eyes and pushed Marik off the stage, he landed on his feet, and sang, "_We'll tie that scoundrel to a rope  
And throw her overboard  
drag her underneath the ship  
A terrifying deadly trip_"

"_Keelhaul, that filthy landlubber,  
send her down to the depths below  
Make that bitch walk the plank  
with a bottle of rum and the Yo-Ho-Ho_!" the rest sang as the held up ropes and bottles.

Atem and Yami smirked as they sang their part together, "_Keelhaul, that filthy landlubber,  
send her down to the depths below  
Make that bitch walk the plank with a bottle of rum and the Yo-Ho-Ho!_"

Seto: _I will not say what she has done  
Her sins are far to grave to tell  
It's not my place to judge a woman  
But for them she will burn in hell!_

Joey: _The sharks will dine up on her flesh  
And Davy Jones will have her soul  
Take her money and her hat  
She won't need them where she's gonna go_

Tristan & Duke: _But first lets tie her to a rope  
And throw her overboard  
drag her underneath the ship  
A terrifying deadly trip_

Everyone: _Keelhaul, that filthy landlubber,  
send her down to the depths below  
Make that bitch walk the plank  
with a bottle of rum and the Yo-Ho-Ho  
_  
Atem & Yami: _Keelhaul, that filthy landlubber,  
send her down to the depths below  
Make that bitch walk the plank with a bottle of rum and the Yo-Ho-Ho_

Mokuba: _We'll tie that scoundrel to a rope  
And throw her overboard  
drag her underneath the ship  
A terrifying deadly trip_

Everyone: _Keelhaul, that filthy landlubber,  
send her down to the depths below  
Make that bitch walk the plank  
with a bottle of rum and the Yo-Ho-Ho_

Atem & Yami_: Keelhaul, that filthy landlubber,  
send her down to the depths below  
__Make that bitch walk the plank with a bottle of rum and the Yo-Ho-Ho!_

The boys laughed before bowing and walked off the stage not noticing the angry Tea standing at the doors to the hall. She heard the song in the restroom and rushed back, toilet tissue up her nose and tooth still missing.

Amme and Heather came back on laughing just as hard as the boys. "Amme? Why are we laughing?"

Amme shrugged, "Guess it's contagious. I mean we've been making fun and humiliating Tea and her goons all night."

Heather sighed dreamily, "Perfect night ever! And it's going to get better! Up next is one of the queens of darkness and blackmail…Ashley!"

Ashley walked out in a short, tight-fitting black dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a slit over her left leg, black high shoes, dark purple bracelets clinked on her right wrist, and gold earrings hung from her ears. She grinned as people whistled and hollered at her.

From behind the curtain Crystal growled silently. "That's my girl. I'm the only one who can do that."

Tiffany sighed and shook her head while Mindy chuckled. Both Amme and Heather whistled. "Damn Ashley. What's with all the girls looking hot tonight?"

Ashley shrugged before she flipped her black with green and purple tip hair back. "Just wanted to look good for my sexy love, MY Crystal."

"Well she's pouting right now." Amme said, pointing to the curtain.

Ashley laughed, "I know, but she has nothing to worry about. I'm all hers. Now, go on you two cute dollies. This Egyptian's got a song to sing," she said pushing the girls away. She cleared her throat and said, "I dedicate this song to Tea…Your pain and tears brings me such joy! They're all the pay I've ever need. I'll be singing Voltaire's 'When Your Evil', Play it!" A melody that was like the tango came out as Ashley moved to the front of the stage and looked down at the bitch.

"_When the Devil is too busy _

_And death's a bit too much _

_They call on me, by name you see, _

_For my special touch. _

_To the Gentlemen, I'm Misfortune _

_To the Ladies, I'm Surprise _

_But call me by any name _

_Anyway it's all the same._"

She jumped down from the stage and walked to Tea. She pulled the girl out of the seat and up onto staged, pulled her close before starting the tango with her.

"_I'm the fly in your soup _

_I'm the pebble in your shoe _

_I'm the pea beneath your bed _

_I'm a bump on every head _

_I'm the peel on which you slip _

_I'm a pin in every hip _

_I'm the thorn in your side _

_Makes you wriggle and writhe_."

Ashley spun Tea and her self three times before whipping Tea out and sang as she brought her back in, "_And it's so easy when you're evil _

_This is the life, you see _

_The Devil tips his hat to me _

_I do it all because I'm evil _

_And I do it all for free._"

"_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_"

She grabbed Tea's chin before slapping her and sang again.

"_While there's children to make sad _

_While there's candy to be had _

_While there's pockets left to pick _

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs, _

_I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner _

_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it _

_'Cause there's one born every minute!_"

She let Tea go and walked to the left of the stage, placing her hands on her chest over each other.

"_And it's so easy when you're evil _

_This is the life, you see _

_The Devil tips his hat to me _

_I do it all because I'm evil _

_And I do it all for free_ "

She quickly turned back to Tea with an evil grin and sang, "_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_"

She quickly grabbed the girl before she could run off and pulled her flush against herself and waved her hand in the air as she sang on.

"_I pledge my allegiance to all things dark and _

_I promise on my damned soul _

_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub _

_Has never seen a soldier quite like me _

_Not only does her job, but does it happily!_"

She spun Tea back out, then pulled her back in before tangoing again and sang, "_I'm the fear that keeps you wake _

_I'm the shadows on the wall _

_I'm the monsters they become _

_I'm the nightmare in your skull_"

She spun them around and whipped Tea out, pulling out a fake dagger and held it high.

"_I'm a dagger in your back _

_An extra turn upon the rack _

_I'm the quivering of your heart _

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start._"

She toss the dagger away and danced with Tea again. She finished it off with a spin, dipped Tea, spun again, spun Tea a few times before letting Tea go and spin by herself until she fell of the stage and hit the floor with a thud. The auditorium laughed as Ashley continued with her song.

"_And it's so easy when you're evil _

_This is the life, you see _

_The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil _

_And I do it all for free _

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need _

_And I do it all for free _

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need _

_And I do it all for free _

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need._"

Ashley sighed sadly, she placed her hands back onto her chest and looked to the audience sadly.

"_It gets so lonely being evil _

_What I'd do to see a smile _

_Even for a little while _

_And no one loves you when you're evil,_" she sang as her lover, Sapphire, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Kathy, and all her friends come out and hug her in a group hug, making sure she is seen.

She frown slowly turned into an evil smirk as she sang, "_I'm lying though my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need._" She and the others grinned darkly as they all laughed darkly before the lights completely went out.

When they came back on, Amme and Heather appeared with creepy smiles on their faces and spook in unison. "It's time for the finally three. Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi have songs for you. The next two for you are them, while the final while be Yugi. Please enjoy while we take down Sapphire and get rid of these stupid outfits. BYE!"

And in a flash they where gone and the boys appeared. They were all wearing leather and held onto different fake weapons: scythe for Ryou, claws for Malik, daggers for Joey, and chainsaw for Yugi. (Crystal: CHAINSAW! CUT THE BITCH DOWN! KILL HER (gets tackled by Ashley, Kathy, Theaxher, and Crimson) Sapphire: Sorry about that, back to the story!)

Joey walked to the front of the stage and smirked darkly as he spoke, "This song goes out to Tea and her goons. It's by Blood on the Dance Floor." Yugi pulled on the rip cord of his fake chainsaw and laughed insanely as it made its realistic sound. "HAPPY VIOLENTINE'S DAY MOTHER FUCKERS! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

All four laughed darkly before singing, "_Take my hand doll face, don't be afraid. I only want to decorate the walls with your brains!_"

Joey: _One more time  
For the broken hearted_

Malik: _Two more times  
For my dearly departed_

Ryou: _Three time whore  
Cupid's coming for you_

Yugi: _Down down down  
Karma's gonna get you!_

Ryou: _I look at you  
And what I see  
Is how much I hate you when you breathe_

Joey ran his dagger over his neck as he sang, "_Lovely slits around your neck  
Started in love  
Ended in death_"

Malik held up two fake glass in his claws that were a grey version of Tea's eyes and sang as he played with them. "_Your pretty eyes  
Are in a daze  
No expression  
On your face._"

"_No screaming!  
No breathing!  
Just you pleading  
Oh my God!  
I think she's bleeding_" Yugi sang before laughing as Ryou sang.

"_One more time  
For the broken hearted_"

Joey: _Two more times  
For my dearly departed_

Yugi: _Three time whore  
Cupid's coming for you_

"_Down down down  
Nana nana nana..._" Malik sang wagging his fingers while Joey stuck his tongue out and made a creepy/funny face.

Yugi: _You got blood  
On my favorite shirt  
Fuck you bitch  
I'll make you hurt_

Ryou: _Girl you got something  
That you deserved  
Your spot in hell  
Just got reserved_

Malik: _I gave you my life  
So I'm taking yours  
Now I'm gonna fuck  
All your friends on tour_

Joey: _Not here to mend  
The promises that you break_

Ryou: _I'm just fixing God's  
Only mistake!_

Malik: _One more time  
For the broken hearted_

Yugi: _Two more times  
For my dearly departed_

Joey: _Three time whore  
Cupid's coming for you..._

Ryou: _Woah woah  
Nana nana nana..._

Yugi: _1 2 3 4  
Go and grab your chainsaw  
5 6 7 8  
Spray your brains on the wall!_

He raised his chainsaw and laughed insanely again, a crazy look in his eyes as he looked down at Tea. 'Die, bitch.' he mouthed to her.

All: _Kill kill kill motherfuckers  
Kill kill kill motherfuckers  
Kill kill kill and destroy  
Kill kill kill motherfuckers_

Yugi: _Happy Valentines Day, haha, bitch. I fucked your friends! Fucker!_

Joey: _One more time  
For the broken hearted_

Ryou: _Two more times  
For my dearly departed_

Malik: _Three time whore  
Cupid's coming for you_

Yugi: _Down down down  
Karma's gonna get you_

All: _Woah woah nanana  
One more time for the broken hearted  
Whoa whoa Nanana  
2 more times  
For my dearly departed  
Nananaana _

As the song ended, they laughed insanely dark as the lights turned red before going out again. While the audience tried to see what was going on the boys quickly rushed of the stage and changed into their next outfits.

"Yugi, here's your shirt." Yami said, handing the boy his missing shirt.

"You did that on purpose! You just want to see me shirtless!" he yelled as he quickly put on the shirt.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. You know there is another person in this group." Yami said as Atem came over and whistled at Yugi.

"Hello sexy!" Yugi rolled his eyes and put on his shoes before kissing his lovers' cheeks and rushed out to the stage with Joey, Ryou, and Malik.

"Ready?" he asked in a whisper. The others nodded and Malik gave the signal.

The light flashed back on and now they were all wearing white clothing. Joey had on white ripped jeans, white t-shirt, and white sneakers. Malik was wearing tight white pants that flare out a bit at the bottom, white sleeveless hoodie, white and gold sneakers, and white arm bands. Ryou was wearing white jeans as well with no rips, white long sleeve shirt with silver designs on the arms, and white boots. Yugi was wearing a white leather tank top, white leather pants, white leather boots, and white neck belt, two white belts with silver studs, and silver wrist bands.

Ryou picked up his microphone and said, looking directly at Tea. "This next song is by Dream. Really good group…until P. Diddy or whatever he calls himself got his hands on them. It's called 'He Loves You Not'."

"We dedicate this song to Tea because our men, especially Yami and Atem…Love. You. NOT! Get it threw your thick head already!" Malik yelled to Tea.

The music started and Yugi took the front of the stage and sang.

"_Give it all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take your chance  
And girl take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do watcha do  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you!_"

Ryou took the center and sang.

"_Your pullin petals off a flower tryna get your way  
Keep pullin till it says what you want to say  
Girl you could pick a field full of daisy's  
But he'll still be my baby!_"

Malik joined him and placed an arm around him as he sang.

"_I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
Instinctivly I know what your thinkin  
You'll be givin him an open invitation  
But my baby won't be takin it!_"

Joey got off the staged, stood in front of Tea and wagged his fingers in her face as he sang.

"_You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes,  
But he ain't got his hands tied_"

The others quickly got off the stage and stood in front of Tea and sang.

"_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants, he's into what he's got _(Yugi: _and  
That's me_)  
_He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not_"

Malik: _Your the kinda girl whose always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there_

Ryou: _Always lookin for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side_

Joey: _Your the kinda girl whose not use to hearin no  
All your lovers try to take you where you want to go_

Yugi: _Doesn't matter how hard you try  
Your never gonna get with my guys!_

They all flipped her off before rushing back up the stairs to the stage while singing the chorus again.

"_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants, he's into what he's got_ (Yugi: _and  
That's me_)  
_He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be wit you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not_."

"_Give it all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take your chance  
And girl take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do watcha do  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you!_"

Yugi took the center of the stage as he friends stood by him and he sang,

"_You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt them with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes,  
But they ain't got there hands tied_!"

The boys wrapped their arms around each others shoulder as the say the last part until the sung faded to the end.

"_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants, he's into what he's got_ (Yugi: _and  
That's me_)  
_He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be wit you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not_."

They bowed as the crowd cheered. Joey, Ryou, and Malik walked off, leaving Yugi on the stage by himself. "Did you enjoy that?!" The crowd cheered. "Well that's good, but sadly we're coming to the end of the Hate Dedication. And yes, if you haven't figured it out the HD that was on the box Sapphire had meant Hate Dedications! All of this was a giant hate dedication to Tea, with a few dedications to others who care about each other. Now I have one last song to sing and that will be it. It's called Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia!"

He grabbed a stand for his microphone and placed it on. "I'm not usually the possessive type, that's usually Yami's and Atem's job. But when it comes to them and the evil bitch, I'm very possessive as well. Tea, touch my men again and do more then fuck you up!" Yugi said as the music played.

Yugi: _Ohhh I got your crazy  
I'm going out of my mind_

_I think I'm crazy_  
_I think I'm going out of my mind_  
_You call me crazy_  
_I thought I saw you touching my guy_s  
_Are you crazy?_  
_Maybe I should take you outside_  
_And show you crazy_  
_Ohhh I got your crazy_

_A little hazy_  
_Maybe I'm just losing my mind_  
_I think your shady_  
_I know that you've been calling my guy_s  
_Are you crazy?_  
_Now I'm gonna take you outside_  
_And show you crazy_  
_Ohhh I got your crazy_

As Yugi sang, he keep pointing and glaring at Tea.

Yugi: _Call my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up  
Touch my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up  
And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend_

_Call me crazy_  
_Everytime that I turn around_  
_You want my babies_  
_Ohhh but I'm their man_  
_Am I possessive?_  
_Just because I'm claiming what's mine_  
_Your crossing the line_

_Why are you constantly calling them up_  
_To pick you up_  
_Let me know now_  
_How can you call me your best friend_  
_Then turn around and secretly text them_  
_You call me crazy_  
_Ohhh I got your crazy_

_Call my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_  
_Touch my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_

_Call my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_  
_Touch my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_  
_And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend_

_They calling me crazy_  
_They say I'm crazy_  
_They call me crazy_  
_They think I'm crazy_  
_Ohhh I got your crazy_

_Call my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_  
_Touch my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_  
_Ohhh I got your crazy_

_Call my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_  
_Touch my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_  
_Ohhh I got your crazy_

_Call my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_  
_Touch my men again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up_  
_And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend, I hope am crazy"  
_

Yugi flipped off the flabbergasted girl before walking off with the whole auditorium cheering his name. Behind the curtains Atem and Yami were waiting for him with huge smiles on their faces and a bit of mirth in their eyes.

"So what do you think?" Yugi asked.

"I would love to see that possessive side of yours, Habibi." Atem said as he wrapped his arms around the small boy.

Yami giggled, "I think we've seen that possessive side a few times before with those kisses."

Yugi shrugged, "What can I say? I want showing off what is mine."

"And what is yours love?" Yami and Atem asked.

"You two!" Yugi proclaimed before wrapping both arms around the boys and started to kiss Yami passionately, which the taller didn't mind. Atem smirked before nibbled on Yugi's neck, making the boy moan threw out the kiss, giving Yami a chance to explore the sweet moist cavern that was their Hikari.

Sapphire, Amme, and Heather slipped pasted them and onto the stage. Sapphire took the microphone and yelled, "Did everyone enjoy the Hate Dedications?"

The crowd screamed, making the three girls to laugh. "Well, I'm glad you did. I want to give a special thank you to Amme and Heather for hosting this part of the Talent Show. Thank you two so much."

Amme smiled brightly, "It was no problem, my Tea hating sister! We were happy to help, plus you needed a break with everything you have done for this show. Give it up for Sapphire!"

The crowd applauded, covering the few boos coming from the first two rows in the center. The girl blushed. "Aw thank you everyone. But I couldn't have done it without all my friends, but save your applause for the very end. We still have the second part of the Talent show to do then announcing the winner and the grand prize! What could it be? Who will win? You'll have to watch and see!"

"Yeah, yeah, can we take these stupid dresses off already?! I'm dying in it!" Heather complained, pulling at the skirt.

Sapphire laughed, "Okay, okay. You two have suffered quiet enough. Go on and get back into your normal clothes."

"Finally!" the two yelled and rushed off the stage as quickly as they could, the audience laughed.

"Eager much?" Sapphire said, getting a few laughs. "Okay people, we will have a nice break for you to relax and enjoy yourselves. We're actually going to be doing a quick fair outside if you haven't already been there. There will be drinks, food, games, and much more! All proceeds got to charity the school chooses on Monday. Please enjoy yourselves and their will be an announcement when the second part of the Talent show will begin! Ta-Ta!"

The lights came on and as everyone stepped out Sapphire went backstage and let out a breath of relief. "Almost done."

"You okay Sapphire?" Ashley asked as everyone gather around her.

Sapphire nodded. "Yeah, just a bit tired, but I'll be okay. I want everyone to take a quick break and get back here when I text you all. See you in a bit!" she said and rushed off back to the classroom.

"What's with her?" Crimson asked.

Ashley shrugged, "Beats me. But let's just let her be alone for a bit."

Matthew shook his head as everyone left and he went to the classroom as well. He saw Sapphire, Havoc, and Tiffany talking over some papers. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked as he walked over to them.

Sapphire took his hand and let him hold her as he looked over the blueprints in front of them. "What are those?"

"Blueprints of the school." Tiffany said, drawing invisible lines on the map with her finger.

"And why do you have those? What's going on?" Matthew asked.

Sapphire looked at him dead in the eye and said, "Trouble."

* * *

Sapphire: And we end it there!

Everyone: WHAT!

Sapphire: I'm leaving you all on a cliff hanger of sorts!

Ashley: That is a cliff hanger and nothing but!

Sapphire: Very good Ashley! (holds out cookie) Here's a treat!

Ashley: Knock it out! (pouts, but takes the cookie anyway)

Yami: What evil are you plotting now Sapphire?

Sapphire: Not me, Tea. But you'll have to see in the next chapter.

Everyone: Aw man!

Sapphire: Thank you all for reading, and those who have PM-ed and reviewed with their Hate Dedications, thank you. We had so many. I hope I pleased you all. Next chapter-Talent Show Part 2! Read and Review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew: Hello everyone! Sapphire, you ready for the second part of Talent Show?

Sapphire: (sighs) Yeah.

Goshikku: What's wrong girl?

Sapphire: It's hard to believe how popular this story is. When I started this, I just wanted to do a one shot where Yugi was singing "Call me Maybe", I wasn't expecting all of this!

Yin: Aren't you happy though?

Sapphire: Of course I am! It's just still a shocker at how many love this story. Thank you everyone! Your reviews have made me so happy! I love you all! (tearing a bit)

Yang: (sniffles) Aw geez Sapphire, stop it. You're going to make the rest of us cry.

Sapphire: (wipes eyes) Sorry. Anyway, here is the second part of Talent Show. I don't own anything, but the plot, Tiffany, Ashley, Crystal, Matthew and me. We've already told you who belongs to who. Please enjoy this and review!

* * *

Talent Show (Part 2)

* * *

Several boys were walking towards a room in the far back of the backstage area. Ashley was leaning against the doors to the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She smirked as the boys came over, "Hey guys, here for the brief informative talk?" The boys nodded and Ashley knocked/banged on the door with her foot.

Sapphire opened the door and ushered the boys in. "Thanks Ashley. Make sure none of her people get in here, got it!" Ashley nodded and leaned back against the door once Sapphire closed it.

Inside were all her male friends, with the exception of Ryou and Yugi, and the male stage crew. "Okay Sapphire, why are we all in here?" Seto asked, sitting next to Joey.

Sapphire smiled evilly, "Well dear Seto, I'm glad you asked! Tea is going to send her boys after Yugi, Joey, me, Tiffany, Heather, and a few others."

"WHAT?!" Yami and Atem yelled and tried to run to the doors, but stopped by Bakura and Marik.

Tiffany sighed and watched as the two crazies pulled the two back into their seat. "Calm down! Everything is going to be fine! We're going to stop them, well you men are since it's her boys. Me, Sapphire, Amme, Kathy, Mindy, Heather, Theaxher, Crimson, Kitsuna, Ashley, Crystal, Yin, Yang, Goshikku, and the rest of the girls on the stage crew will go after the girls after the talent show."

"And what about Tea?" asked Matthew.

"Dear Matthew, Tea isn't crazy enough to go after us with the talent agents here. She'll want to look good, so she won't want to fight and will send her people to do her dirty work. We'll save Tea for the end, don't worry," Sapphire said as she slipped into her boyfriend's lap and kissed him. "You ready to fight?"

Matthew nodded, "Of course! But when is this attack going to happen?"

Sapphire looked at her watch, "In a few, so we need to hurry. Yugi and the others that Tea is after are running a couple booths for the fundraiser outside in the front of the school." She rushed to a layout of the first floor of the school on the white board and pointed to a spot on the map. "This is where we need to go, the hallway on the science floor."

Tiffany pulled out here cell phone and said, "I got a mass text from Tea, then a few from the girls earlier that they were going to go there to put something into the dunk tank Yugi agreed to volunteer to do. We need to stop them from getting to the front of the school and to the tank."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!" Atem yelled before grabbing Yami's arm and pulled him out of the room and rushed down the halls with the other men following.

Sapphire, Tiffany, and Ashley stood outside of the room, "So should we go and let the others running the fundraiser know to keep eye out?" Ashley asked. Sapphire nodded and the three rushed off to the fair.

* * *

The boys rushed down the hall, those on the stage crew went to the fair while the others head to the science wing. In one of the Chemistry Labs, Ushio and several other boys looked around the cabinets for anything that could go into the dunk tank. "Let's see, there has to be something good in here," Ushio said, opening another cabinet.

"How about acid? This is supposed to be the really strong stuff," said Rex, holding up a big jug of acid.

"Or how about this big jug of chlorine?" said Weevil, holding up a bottle of the stuff.

Ushio nodded, "Yeah sure, anything that can burn the little brat." They gathered all the bottles of acid and chlorine and walked out the room. "That little bitch is going to pay for what he has done to our sweet Tea."

"I don't think so Ushio!" Atem growled as he, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Joey blocked off the entrance to the front.

Ushio just huffed and said with smirk as the other eleven boys stood next to him, "And you think you could stop us? The seven of you all verses the twelve of us?"

Atem smirked and pointed behind them, "I know you have a hard time in math, so you might want to recount. I see fourteen people."

Ushio looked behind him and saw Yami and the rest there, including the male stage crew, "Actually we're up to twenty! Sapphire and the others already gave the heads up. The dunk tank is secured!"

"Looks like you boys are surrounded," Seto said.

"Put the chemicals down and get out of here before you regret it!" Matthew said, cracking his knuckles.

"I like to see you all try," Ushio said.

Weevil backed up a bit as soon as the boys took as step forward, "Um…boss, maybe that's not such a bad idea?"

Rex nodded, "I think Weevil has a good point. There's twenty of them and only twelve of us, we're down by 8!"

Ushio laughed, "We can take them. We'll toss them like I tossed Yugi into that well."

Atem and Yami growled, but stood their ground. They were so going to make him and the others pay! Matthew stood in front of Yami and said, "Last chance Ushio. Give up and leave, or stay and fight."

"Then we fight, for Tea!" he yelled before rushing at Yami and Matthew with his boys rushing at the others. Yami and Matthew dodged and both punched Ushio in the stomach. He grunted and step back before he felt someone kick his legs, making him fall.

Atem smirked darkly as he started to kick and punch him with Yami's and Matthew's help. He pulled on Ushio's hair and said, "I'm going to make you and that filthy ass bitch pay for the torment you have done to Yugi," and punched him hard in the face.

Soon one by one each of Tea's boys fell, battered and bruised. Atem and Yami high fived before the sound of clapping could be heard and looked to see Kathy standing there with Yin, Yang, and Goshikku.

"Way to go guys!" said Yin.

"Wow, not even a mark on your faces. I'm impressed!" said Yang with Kathy nodding with her.

Goshikku jumped up and down in excitement, "That was so cool! We saw the whole thing! But I wished you save Ushio for me! I wanted to kick him too, he assaulted my heritage as well!" (A/N: She Egyptian as well, just in case you forgot…like I did. I'm sorry Goshikku!)

Bakura huffed as he dusted himself off, "Barely worth the fight."

"Yeah, they were a bit to easy to take down if you ask me," Marik said as he checked on Malik.

"Yeah, it's like they plan this…Yami you did say they had the festival watched, right?" Malik asked.

Yami nodded just as his phone went off and he answered, "Hello? Sapphire…what…how? Yeah, we'll be there." He slipped it back into his pocket and said, "It was a setup. Yugi and the others are still in trouble."

Atem started to pull him towards the entrance, "Then let's go." They all rushed off, hopping to stop whatever Tea's girls were planning. They didn't notice several of Tea's boys looking at them as the rushed off.

When the coast was clear Ushio rose, clenching to his aching gut. "They. Will. Pay!" Those who were standing picked up the unconscious ones and dragged them off, abandoning the chemicals, except for one bottle of acid.

* * *

Tiffany and Sapphire were inspecting the dunk tank closely, they found one of Tea's girls snooping around it and stopped her before she could do anything. Tiffany got out of the water and said, "So far, so good."

"Are you sure you want to still do this one Yugi?" Sapphire said to Yugi, who was standing next to Ashley.

"Actually, Yugi and I are going to switch places. If anything bad happens, it will happened to me," Ashley said as she took off the towel she was wearing. The guys around her whistled as they saw her in a two piece black swimsuit. "Eat your heart out boys," she said with a wink.

"And remember that is mine!" Crystal yelled from her spot at the ring toss. "Hit on my girlfriend and you'll regret it!"

Ashley smirked, "That's my girl and that was sexy! SEXY!" Sapphire and Tiffany rolled their eyes while Yugi shook his head as Ashley sat on the dunk seat.

"Alright, so that means Yugi will be working with Crystal. Sapphire, we should get you back inside to make sure the list for the second round is ready," Tiffany said as she pushed her twin sister back to the school. "Kitsuna has everything under control here and if Tea's bitches show up then the gangs got it. Right girls?!"

"Hell ya!" Theaxher and Heather screamed before diving into a nearby tent with the snooping girl.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. See you all inside." Sapphire said and took her sister's wrist and the two rushed back into the school.

Ren and the others boys appeared then, with Yami and Atem rushing to Yugi's side and holding him. "Has anything happened yet?" Ren asked.

Crimson shook her head, "Nothing much really. We caught one of Tea's bitches trying to pour in something in the dunk tank Yugi was allergic too, I think it was that overly scented bath salts."

Yugi shivered, "I don't know why, but I am. I get a really bad skin reaction to it."

Yami hugged him tightly, "Well thank Ra you are okay, Aibou."

Atem notice Ashley in the dunk tank, "So you two are switching places?" Ashley nodded. "Thank you cousin."

* * *

"They what?!" Tea screeched from the classroom she and some of her girls (about 12 of them) decided to break into.

Two girls nodded, "Yeah, and they got Tammy!"

Tea groaned, "First they take out my boys, now this! How am I going to impress the talent agents if I have such incompetence around me?!" she yelled, making her girls cringed in fear.

"D-D-D-Don't you worry, Miss Tea. We'll get them all back! I promise!" one of the girls said.

She glared at them. "You better or else," she said before she stormed out. "I'm going to find those agents now and show them what I got!"

The girls cringed again when she slammed the door close and they finally let their breath go. "Why do we help her again?" one of them asked. The others shook their head.

"Well, I'm not going to be the one that gets beaten by Ashley or Crimson or Theaxher or any of them! I still remember the beating Ashley gave that one guy for looking at Crystal lustfully," said another girl, shivering at the memory.

"Yeah, and I just saw what Kathy AND Amme did to that guy who tried to hit on Mindy a few minutes ago. I don't want that." said another.

"Then why are you with her?" The girls looked to the door where Yugi, or what looked like Yugi but a bit darker, was leaning against the door frame. "You know how she is, how she acts, why are you all still with her?" the look-a-like asked again.

The girls wonder that as well. They looked at each other before looking back at look-a-like Yugi. "Who are you?" a red head asked.

The boy smirked, "My name is Vile. I'm looking for my cousin, Yugi. Have you seen him?" The girls told him where to look and he nodded his thanks before turning around, but stopped, "You all should really think about yourselves instead of Tea and tell her and those that are stupid enough to listen to her that they better watch out for me. I may look like my cousin, but I don't hold back."

The girls nodded and he left. "So…if we don't do and listen to Tea, what do we do?" asked a blond girl. Some shrugged and sat there thinking about what Vile said. (A/N: Yes, we have another character, and it's only fair! This one belongs to Kitsuna! Thank you Kit!)

* * *

Three girls watched from a tree near the festival, keep an eye on Yugi. "So that brat is working at the ring toss instead." The girl talking was Miho, she and two girl came down to make sure Yugi had fallen for their trap, but growled in anger when they saw Ashley in Yugi's place.

"What are we going to do? I just got a text from Katy that all the boys got creamed by Sapphire's boys!" said the girl on Miho's right.

"Then we're just going to make them pay! Right Miho?" asked the girl on Miho's left.

Miho smirked, "That's right. We'll get them back right now. How about a good old fashion girl fight?" The two girls with her smirked as well and went into the school and straight to the room Sapphire was using back stage.

Sapphire groaned and glared with Tiffany when the three entered without knocking. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ever heard of knocking Miho? It's called common courtesy!" yelled Tiffany.

Miho glared at Tiffany and said, "Well I heard you been taking down Tea's girls. You have two already, one betrayer standing at your side already. Probably the one who told you about the boys, right?"

Tiffany stood closer to her sister and said, "What do you fucking want Miho?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. I want a fight. You and your girls versus me and Tea's girls." Miho stated, pointing at Sapphire.

"And what does the winner of this fight get? Prove who is the better woman? Sorry Miho, but me and my girls already are." Sapphire said turning back to her notebook.

Miho growled, nobody ignores her, and smacked the book out of Sapphire's hand. "No, nothing to win, nothing to gain, I just want to kick yours and your bitches' asses! Especially that Kitsuna's, I'll make that bitch hurt."

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" The girls all turned to see Kitsuna, Amme, Kathy, and Mindy standing in the doorway. "You are so on!" Kitsuna yelled, glaring death at the girl.

"Oh it's on. See you later Sapphire, Bitch." Miho said before leaving with her girls.

Sapphire groaned, "Kitsuna! Why did you do that!?"

Kitsuna nervously laughed, "Oops…My bad?"

"It doesn't matter, this fight was going to happen anyway! Why wait any longer!" Kathy said, pounding her fist into her hand. "It's time to fight!"

Sapphire thought about it, "No. Not yet anyway. We wait until the end of the Talent Show when everyone is gone, then we fight…maybe sing a little song as well," she said, taking a sip of her water before walking out, leaving the others confused.

"What did she mean?" Mindy asked, but got shrugs as her response.

"Sapphire's not…well…hmm, how do I describe my sister?" Tiffany said, thinking.

"Crazy?" Kathy said.

"Evil is the word would I use." Amme said, pouting.

"But Pretty you looked so sexy as a doll!" Kathy said pulling her into her arms.

"I'm still going to make her pay for that." Amme growled softy.

Tiffany chuckled, "I think she will be expecting that and I would go with…eccentric, Kathy. I think I know what she's talking about. So girls, get Matthew and Seto to watch over the fair and have all the girls over here. We're going to have a little meeting." As she said this, she saw Sapphire nodding with a smirk before walking away. The others agreed and rushed out to get everyone.

* * *

"You did WHAT!?" Tea yelled to Miho, making her and her girls cringe a bit. The three went to find Tea and tell her about their plan. They had found her at the fair looking around; she heard that the agents was undercover, so she was having a hard time finding them. To say she was displeased was an understatement. "Why did you challenge Sapphire and her girls to a fight!?"

"To teach them a lesson! If they think they can hurt you and walk away scotch free, their sadly mistaking. Don't worry Tea, I got this!" Miho said, pounding at her chest with her fist.

Tea scowled as she crossed her arms and asked, "And when is this fight going to happen?"

"Uh…" Miho completely forgot about that.

Tea sighed and slapped her forehead, "You idiot."

"I agree a hundred percent!" The girls turned to see Sapphire leaning against a sakura tree, looking and holding a fallen off leaf. "Miho's an idiot, didn't even say when or where this fight is going to be. Foolish fool!"

"What are YOU doing here?" asked one of Miho's girls.

Sapphire shook her head, "I just wanted to talk, nothing more, nothing less. The topic: the fight Miho wants. We'll do it, but I suggest we do it after the talent show. That way the agents doesn't see and you can get as 'nasty' as you want Tea."

"And why should we listen to you? Why not do it now? I don't have to fight and ruin my image." Tea said smugly.

"Because I know deep down that you want to personally teach me, Tiffany, and Yugi a lesson. You want to punch me out so badly, but you won't want to do it now, no. You would wait until later when no one is looking, when I'm defenseless. But why not get that over with in this fight?" Sapphire explained, not looking at the girl at all. She didn't need to; she knew Tea was thinking over this, she was falling for her plan so easily.

Tea thought this over and agreed, "Fine, we'll have this fight, but when and where?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Sapphire said, getting off the tree and turning to the four. "I say we do it after the talent show and at Domino Park, near the basket ball courts. My girls and me verse your girls and Miho, maybe you even. We'll just see."

Tea nodded, "Fine, 20 minutes after the talent show be at Domino Park's basket ball courts for a fight." Sapphire nodded and watched as the four left.

She smirked, "Suckers. Did you all get that girls?" Sapphire asked. From behind the tree Amme, Kitsuna, Heather, Yin, and Goshikku came out.

"Yeah, we heard." Kitsuna said.

"How the hell did she not see us?" Yin asked, but everyone shrugged.

"She's a blind fool. She and her girls were to focus on me and this fight. Are you all sure you want to do this?" Sapphire asked. The girls nodded with evil smiles.

"Of course we do! I want to make that Miho pay!" Heather said.

"Oh no you don't! I call dibs on her, that two face ugly bitch is mine!" Kitsuna said, glaring daggers at the direction her enemy went.

"We should have included the boys as well! I want to kick Ushio so badly!" Goshikku whined before sighing and hung her head. "But Yami, Atem and Matthew already took care of him."

"No they didn't!" Amme said and pointed, "Look! Ushio!" The girls looked to see Ushio stalking in the crowd, looking around.

"What is he doing, and…what does he have in his hand?" Sapphire asked while trying to get a good look at the bottle in his meaty hands.

Goshikku and Yin paled, "Oh no! We have to stop him!" they both yelled before grabbing two girls and making a run after him.

"Why? What is it that he has?" Amme asked.

"Acid!" Yin yelled, causing the others to gasp.

"What!" they yelled.

Goshikku nodded, "Yeah, Tea's boys were searching the chem labs just like Tiffany said. They had several bottles of acid and chlorine!" she explained. This made the others run faster, Sapphire mostly.

* * *

"Time to make that runt pay." Ushio said, searching the place for Yugi. He got a text from one of the girls that Yugi had switch booths, but was switching with everyone. That meant he wasn't at the two that the girls saw him earlier and he had to search.

"Thanks for playing, have a great night!"

Ushio smirked and turned to see Yugi working at the fishing stand (A/N: I don't know what it's really called, it's that one where you're using a paddle to catch a goldfish. I hope that helps) wearing a tradition kimono that was white and purple with cheery blossoms. He was handing over a fish to a teen who won it. "Now's my perfect chance," he said and stalked towards the booth.

Yugi was none the wiser as he turned around and checked on the other people playing. Yami was near-by, also wearing a traditional kimono of black and red. "I'm not sure I like wearing this in public?"

Yugi looked to him with a smile, "But you look great in it. Very sexy to me." He gave a quick kiss to Yami's cheek and went back to checking on the game.

Yami smiled and turned just as the girls were running towards them. "And here comes Sapphire, I thought she was inside?"

"Yami! Protect Yugi!" Yin and Goshikku yelled.

"What?!" he yelled back.

The girls tried to reach them but the crowd of people was making it hard for them to reach and yell over them. "Ushio has acid!"

"What?" Yami yelled, "Mako had classics?"

Heather groaned in annoyance and yelled at the top of her lungs, "USHIO HAS ACID AND IS HEADING TOWARDS YUGI! PROTECT HIM YOU FUCKING MORON!"

Yami's eyes widen in fear and looked behind to see Ushio coming up, obviously he didn't notice him. Ushio was a couple of feet away from Yugi, he open the bottle and called out, "Hey Yugi!"

Yugi turned and saw Ushio, "Enjoy this!" the bigger said before flinging the acid towards him.

Everything went slow motion from then, the acid was slowly moving towards him, Yami was rushing to get to him. It felt like eternity when he finally got to his lover and pushed him out of the way, but not quick enough to get out of the way himself.

Yami screamed as the acid hit him and he fell into the water. Yugi looked and realized that he was on the ground and that the yell wasn't from him. He paled as he turned to see Yami, face first into the water. "YAMI!"

Atem heard the yelling and rushed over to see Yugi pulling Yami out of the water. Yugi tried to get a look at Yami's face, but Yami keep swatting his hands away, complaining about the burning in his eyes.

Atem looked to around to see what had happened and saw the girls pointing to someone. He followed to where they were pointing to and saw Ushio with a jug in his hand. He growled and rushed after the man as he started to run off. He saw that Heather, Goshikku, Sapphire, and Kitsuna were chasing him as well.

"He is going to pay for hurting Yami! Bakura, Marik! Help me out!" Atem yelled as he passed their booths. They looked to each other and shrugged before joining the chase. They chased him until they got to the gym and couldn't find him, but the bottle.

"Damn it!" Heather yelled, panting from the long run. "That fucking bastard got away!"

"Who…who where we chasing?" Marik asked, also panting as were the rest of them.

"Ushio. He was planning to hit Yugi with a bottle of acid, but Yami took the hit instead." Sapphire explained after she got her breath back.

"WHAT!" Atem, Bakura, and Marik yelled. Atem's eyes darken as raged build on the inside.

"That fucking, ass-licking, shit for brain, son of a bitch is so fucking dead!" Atem yelled as he was about to rush into the gym, but was stop as the doors were lock. "Where did he fucking go?!"

"Calm down Atem!" Goshikku said, grabbing the furious boy's wrist. "We WILL get him back for this. I swear to every god listening, he shall feel our combined might of our wrath together!"

Kitsuna placed a hand on his shoulders and said, "We should get back and check on Yugi and Yami. They probably could use you by their side."

Atem took a couple deep breaths and nodded, leaving the area and not noticing Ushio stepping out the closet near-by. He growled and rushed off to find Tea, when she found out about this he was in for it.

* * *

Yami was in the nurses office, using the eyes wash to get the acid out. Yugi held his hand tightly to let him know he was there. "Oh Yami, why did you do that? You should have let it hit me instead."

Yami stuck he head out and shook it. "No way in hell am I going to let that bastard hurt you. I love you way to much to do that." He smiled and tried to look out his eyes, but the acid and the water just didn't help much.

Yugi frowned and hugged his lover before Ms. Honey started the eye wash again. She sighed, "We should be thankful that you fell into that water. You're skin looks fine, but your eyes could be another story."

Yugi, still holding Yami's hand, sighed and looked to the door, his friends were all there including his distant cousin Vile. He looked pissed off, and Yugi knew why. When you hurt someone closed to Yugi, you had a target on you and Vile was go to make sure you pay for it.

"How's he doing?" Atem asked as he and the others approached. "Hey Vile, long time no see?"

Vile grinned, "Yeah, I heard you, Yami and my cousin are together now. About damn time I say. But, about Yami, it seems his skin is fine, his eyes though could be damaged."

Bakura walked in and held up the bottle he picked up. "It was concentrated lemon juice, but I know Mr. Pegasus dilutes this to make it last. He'll take bottles that got only a fourth of the stuff and fill them with water. It will hurt him for a while, but he should be okay."

Everyone took a quick relief breath and Atem went over to Yami's and Yugi's side, holding their little one as Ms. Honey finished the treatment. She gave Yami a towel to dry off and let him go after that. Atem took both Yami and Yugi away and to an empty classroom.

"How do you feel?" he asked Yami, holding Yami's face in his hands.

Yami's eyes were red and pained looking. He sighed, "I'll be okay Atem, I'm just glad Ushio didn't get Yugi or use something stronger." Atem nodded and turned to Yugi and asked the same thing.

Yugi sighed as well. "I'm a bit tired, but I'll be okay thanks to Yami," he said and hugged his hero. "Thank you Yami, but I wish you didn't get hurt for me. It makes me feel awful."

Yami held him tightly as Atem joined in. "Aibou, I would do it for you a hundred times if I have to. I rather be in pain then to see you in pain."

Atem nodded against Yugi's hair, "We both would."

"You went after him didn't you?" Yugi asked against Yami's shoulder. "You went after Ushio."

Atem angrily sighed, "Yeah but the asshole got a way. I will find him and make him pay for this. No one hurts my lovers and gets away with it." He glared out of the window as Yami sighed and held onto him as well as Yugi.

* * *

Everyone watched as Sapphire walked/paced back and forth on the stage in front of the backstage classroom. "We need to make Ushio really pay for what he has done to Yami!"

"Yeah, let's rip him into pieces! Slice into him and pour salt water down them!" Goshikku yelled, holding up a bottle of salt.

"I agree with her! Let's torture the fucker! Whahahahahah!" Marik and Malik said waving their favorite knives in the air.

"No!"

"Aw~!" the three whined putting away their stuff.

"Then what do we do then?" Bakura asked. "They all need be to taught a lesson!"

"YEAH!"

Sapphire grinned darkly, "I'm glad you said that! Miho came here a bit earlier demanding a fight between our girls versus her and Tea's girls. But I got a feeling that Tea's boys will be there as well, so before we go to the party, we're going to a fight in Domino Park's basketball courts. I love to see Tea's face smooched against the pavement."

"Hell ya! I want a piece of that action!" Joey yelled. "What time is this fight!?"

"20 minutes after the talent show. Be ready everyone for it." Tiffany said, they all nodded and went off to get ready for the second part of the talent show.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!" Everyone cringed as Tea yelled at Ushio. "How can you toss acid at my Yami-kins! You could have ruined his handsome face!" she yelled, she smacked him hard.

"But-but I…"

"You are a fucking moron! You should have come back to me before you did anything! You don't think things threw! You're only good for is muscle, nothing else! You better have a good excuse," she said, glaring daggers at the quivering boy.

"Well, I thought to hit Yugi with the acid, but, b-b-b-but Yami pushed him out of the way! I just barely got away from Atem, Sapphire, and a few of their crazy friends. I'm sorry!" Ushio explained, bowing really fast.

Tea huffed, "You should be just glad it was weak ass lemon juice and nothing serious. His eyes might be sore for a while but he'll be fine, my poor Yami-kins."

"Atem will probably want to kill him now Tea. Sapphire will probably bring her boys to the fight." Miho said.

Tea nodded, "Fine, we'll bring our boys as well. They will all fall, Sapphire will be beaten to a pulp, Yugi will be tortured, and I will have my men once and for all! Wahahahahaha!" she laughed like a screeching banshee. Those who supported her laughed as well before they all left, leaving the ones questioning themselves covering their ears and waiting until they knew she and her supporters were gone to let go of the breath they were holding.

"I really don't want to fight, especially against Bakura and Marik. They like to being knives and other weapons to a fight!" said a boy.

"Maybe Vile is right, we shouldn't listen to Tea. I only hang out with her to get some kind of popularity, not to be some stupid servant of hers," said a blond girl.

"Yeah, but Tea still has those strong guys on her side, she could beat us to a pulp as well!" said a black haired girl. They all thought about it and sighed, thinking that they couldn't get out of it. They were stuck as Tea's servants. They sighed or groaned before walking off back to the auditorium.

* * *

Yugi was walking hand-in-hand with his boyfriends when he saw his grandpa and both Atem's and Yami's families with Kitsuna's mom and cousin. "Hey grandpa!" he said as he dragged both boys.

"OH YAMI!" Yami's mom yelled as she hugged her son. "We heard what happened, are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor? Where did it hit you?" she asked checking his face.

"Mom!" Yami whined and pulled away. "I'm fine mom. It was lemon juice, not acid. It just stung my eyes. I went to the nurse's office and used the eye wash. I'll be fine."

His mom sighed in relief as his father rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay son. And you three were smoking up there! I knew Yugi could sing, but not _sing_. You got a great set of lungs there boy!" he said, clapping Yugi's back a bit too hard.

Yugi nervously chuckled as Yami groaned, his parents could be humiliating at times. "Thank you Mr. –."

Yami's dad cut him off and said, "Now Yugi, you know you can call me pops! I've watched you and Atem grow up with Yami, and now you're dating my son. You two are part of this family."

"Just promise this old man that you'll at least use protection when it comes time to do the down and dirty." Yugi, Yami, and Atem blushed several shades of red at that statement.

"Grandpa!" Yugi whined before hiding his face in his hands.

"What? I was young too you know."

Atem and Yami nervously chuckled. "Don't worry Grandpa." Atem said as a bead of sweat dropped.

"We'll take good care of him. We love him to much to let anything bad happen to him." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi from behind and placing his head on top of Yugi's.

"Yeah, and because of that you got lemon juice in your eyes." Yugi said, tilting his head a bit to try and see Yami and his eyes. His eye were still a bit red, but not as angry as before.

"What happened exactly? We keep hearing different things. That a boy hit Yami with burning acid, or that a girl threw something into Yami's face." Atem's mother asked. The three told them and they shook their heads.

"Did Tea have anything to do with this?" Atem's father asked.

The boys shrugged, "We're not a hundred percent sure, but I got a feel it's a yes and no."

"I wish they just expelled that girl and her evil followers. They are just bunch of bullies that need to be stopped." Livvy said.

"Especially that Miho girl! She really knows how to wild up Kitsuna, not that I can blame her. The girl is a wanna-be diva with no class or taste." Mellina said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Attention, attention, the second half of the talent show is about to begin in five minutes. Please return to your seats in an orderly fashion. I repeat the second half of the talent show is about to begin in five minutes. Please return to your seats in an orderly fashion. Thank you~!" came Sapphire's voice over the intercom system.

"Well looks like we need to get backstage before Sapphire blows a gasket." Yugi said as his boyfriends wrapped their arms around him as they saw Tea and her doom squad walking into the auditorium.

"She hasn't figured out the talent agents yet has she?" Yami asked to Livvy. Sapphire had told him and Atem that the agents were Kitsuna's mom and cousin, and they promise not to let it slip.

Livvy shook her head, "No, thank goodness. I saw her harassing someone she thought was one of the agents, it was scary."

Mellina shivered as she remembered another occurance. "Yeah, she was trying to sing for another person and pushing her breast against him. I walked away as fast as I could."

"That's the best way to get away from her." Atem said before walking with Yugi and Yami. "Well see you all tomorrow. We're going to spend the night at Seto."

"Don't party too much!" Yami's mom said.

"And don't forget protection!" Atem's mom said. The boys almost tripped at that, but quickly regain their composure and rushed off, making the adults laugh before they went back to their seats.

* * *

Atem sighed "Why do families have to be so embarrassing?"

Yugi shrugged while Yami said, "It's in the job description. Now come on Yugi is going first. We need to get him ready!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean 'we'?" he asked. Both Yami and Atem grinned somewhat darkly as their eye as well. "Uh-oh," he said and tried to make a run for it but Yami and Atem had a good hold on him. He sighed and went limp in their arms and let them carry him off to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Sapphire walked out of the dressing rooms wearing her ripped jeans again, but this time a fitted black t-shirt with a blue vest with silver embellishments, silver and crystal necklace and bracelet, double red rocker belts with silver studs, and her black and white sneaker; and headed towards Kitsuna and Tiffany, who where standing and waiting for her. "You girls ready for the second part?" she asked the two.

They nodded. "Um…Sapphire? Did you add a song to the second list?" Kitsuna asked, holding up the clipboard with the list on it.

Sapphire sheepishly laughed. "Yeah, sorry Kit. I thought I should sing this and I forgot to slip it in the dedications," she explained with a sheepish grin.

Kitsuna sighed and gently hit the girl with the clipboard, "I told you to see me for help if you needed it. You saw how many there were!"

Tiffany stepped in and said, "It over and done with. We have people waiting, the show starts in a minute. I got Seto and Mana on stage with their instruments, Atem and Yami are getting Yugi ready, and everything is fine with the trap. When do we bring up Tea?"

"When the winner is announced, then we'll drop our 'goodies' on her. And Kitsuna, make sure you all limbered up for the fight. I can't wait to see those martial moves being perform on Miho." Sapphire said with a smirk. Tiffany and Kitsuna nodded, big evil smirks on their faces before going into the back, a small spring in Kitsuna's step.

Ashley and Crystal walked over to her and held up their guitars. "You ready to rock this place?" Ashley asked. She was wearing jeans, black and green sneakers, and a black tube top with a opened grey sleeveless zipped up hoodie with a black arm band on her upper right arm and hair in a pony-tail with her front bangs exposed, showing off her beloved earrings that Crystal got, silver roses with three aquamarine and siam crystals daggling off it.

Sapphire nodded. "Good! The sooner this is over the sooner we can shove Tea's face in some asphalt!" Crystal cheered. She was wearing jeans with rips on the sides going to her hip that had red, orange and yellow on the bottom, white and light blue sneakers, light blue and red tie-dye tank top with black vest, and silver cuffs with wind patter cutouts. Her hair was wavy and showed off the light blue and red streaks in her blond hair. But it didn't cover the necklace Ashley bought her, an silver ankh with black, green, and dark purple crystals daggles with wings.

Sapphire giggled, "Just can't wait to kick her pretty head off can you?"

Crystal shook her head, "If I don't get that, then I hope to Ra or whatever god that is listening, please burn the witch!"

"Amend!" yelled everyone backstage, making the girls laugh.

"Okay everyone, get ready! One minute to show time!" Tiffany yelled.

"Keep up the good work and the after-party will be worth it!" Sapphire yelled causing everyone, but one to cheer. "I'm proud of you all! Thank you so much everyone!"

"And cheer up Seto! It will be fun!" Ashley yelled to the sour-puss. He just huffed and picked up his bass guitar, tuning it quickly.

"Break a leg everyone!" Everyone cheered as the three walked out and took their places. Tiffany held up three fingers when they got to the three second mark and dropped each as they passed and pointed to the guy in charge of the curtain.

The curtain raise and the auditorium roared and cheered as the three girls waved. "WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! I hope your ready for some more kick ass songs?!" The crowd yelled and applauded.

"That's good now before we get started, there is one song I wanted to do that I forgot to put into the dedication part of the show. I wanted to sing Pink's 'Fuckin' Perfect' song and dedicated to not only to everyone Tea has bashed on, dissed, and humiliated, but to one boy who got the most of that shit…Yugi Muto. I sang part of this song to him in the park a few weeks ago. Tea was calling him weak and imperfect, and I know that ain't true. Yugi is perfect to me, his friends, his family, and to his lovers Yami and Atem.

"Like the rest of you that have faced Tea's, Miho's, and their doom squad's wrath. We are all perfect, the only imperfect person here is Tea and Miho. You have dragged good people into your web of dishonesty and lies. I hope after tonight they see that they don't need you, like my sister and Luna did tonight. I pray to god, and I know this is wrong for me to say out in public, but I don't care anymore, that you, Tea and Miho, get fucking burned. I don't care if it is by words or by actual flames. You two deserve those spots in hell. May the devil fuck you with his pitch fork and demons gnaw out your eyes! Everyone, Yugi, you all are fucking perfect!"

Sapphire: _Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
Bad decisions, That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Sapphire: _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, Always second guessing  
Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

Everyone: _Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me_.

Crystal: _You're so mean,  
When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.  
Change the voices, In your head  
Make them like you Instead._

Sapphire: _So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game.  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

Sapphire, Crystal, Ashley: _Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me._

Ashley: _The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

Sapphire: Why do we do that?

Crystal: Why do I do that?

Ashley: Why do I do that?

Ashley & Crystal: _Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~_

Everyone: _Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me_.

Sapphire: _You're perfect, You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me._

Sapphire bowed with the others as the crowd when nuts. When she got back up, Yugi came out, now wearing his leather pants, amethyst colored t-shirt with black vet, black belts, neck belt, black arm band, and leather boots; and hugged his friend.

"Thank you my wonderful big sister from another mother." Yugi said before whipping away the tears Sapphire didn't know she cried.

She chuckled and wrapped her arm around the smaller. "Ain't he just the sweetest boy!" The crowd awed as Sapphire gave a small peck to the boy's blushing cheeks. "Well folks the next act is Yugi! What are you sing my sweet little brother?" she asked.

"I'm going to sing Skillet's 'It's not me, It's you'. I hope you all love it. It goes out to a very evil girl I know."

"But I didn't do anything though!" Sapphire whined, getting a few laughs out of the crowd.

"Not you Sapphire! Tea, the evil bitch of the east." The crowed o-ed as Tea growled in her chair.

"Okay Yugi. Have fun!" Sapphire said as she, Ashley, and Crystal walked off and Atem and Yami walked on. They plugged up their instruments and tuned them before they played the begging guitar part.

Yugi: _Let's get the story straight  
You were a poison  
You flooded through my veins  
You left me broken  
You tried to make me think  
That the blame was all on me  
With the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you_

Yugi, Yami and Atem: _It's not me it's you  
Always has been you  
All the lies and stupid things you say and do  
It's you  
It's not me it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me it's you  
You  
You  
It's not me it's you, you_

Yugi: _So here we go again  
The same fight we're always in  
I don't care so why pretend  
Wake me when your lecture ends  
You tried to make me small  
Make me fall and it's all your fault  
With the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you_

Yugi, Yami, and Atem: _It's not me it's you  
Always has been you  
All the lies and stupid things you say and do  
It's you  
It's not me it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me it's you!_

Yugi: _Let's get the story straight  
You were a poison  
Flooding through my veins  
Driving me insane  
And now you're gone away  
I'm no longer choking  
From the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you!_

Yugi, Yami, and Atem: _It's not me it's you  
Always has been you  
All the lies and stupid things you say and do  
It's you  
It's not me it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me it's you  
You  
You  
It's not me it's you, you!_

Yugi: _It's not me it's you,_

Atem and Yami: _You!_

Yugi: _It's not me it's you,_

Atem and Yami: _You!_

Yugi: _It's not me it's you,_

Atem and Yami: _You!_

Yugi: _It's not me it's you,_

Atem and Yami: _You!_

Yugi: _It's not me it's you,_

Atem and Yami: _You!_

Yugi: _It's not me it's you!_

The five took a bow before pointing to Tea and Miho and said loudly, "It's not us, it fucking you!" Yugi flipped her off before going to his men's side.

Sapphire laughed as she walked out with Vile. "Everyone this is Yugi's look-a-like distant cousin Vile!"

"What's up Domino High!? Let me hear you!" Vile yelled out to the crowd, they roared in response, clapping and cheering with tons of energy. "Wow! You have some lungs. I'm surprised you all still have energy. You all have been in here since 5:30, and now it's…9:15! You guys know how to party!"

"Yes we do. We now have Kitsuna and Ren next singing 'Take a Number' by Baiyu."

Kitsuna and Ren came out and bowed before hugging their friends. "You ready to rock?" The crowd cheered as the music played and both friends took the stage.

Both: _There's a line in the back_

_There ain't no need to react_

_Just go ahead - take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

Ren: _Here comes another one_

_Talking smack, like he's what's up_

_Ain't got no time for this I'm so sick_

_Someone step up_

_And I'm so dangerous no man I've met ever_

_Compares_

Kitsuna: _That's why I'm through with this_

_Cause what you pushin' ain't the shit_

Ren: _Easy come, easy go they can try but they_

_Won't know where I've been and where I'm at_

_Always wanna follow that._

_You can say what you want._

_I'm not really paying any attention._

_I'm indifferent to you._

Both: _There's a line in the back_

_There ain't no need to react_

_Just go ahead - take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

Kitsuna: _Ennie Minnie miny mo, catch a player_

_Smack a *_

_I'm tired of this foolishness I don't have to_

_Deal with it!_

Kitsuna: _Go on_ (Ren: _Go on_)

Kitsuan: _Fall back_ (Ren: _Fall back_)

Kitsuan: _Who's next?_ (Ren: _Who's next_)

Kitsuan: _Take that_ (Ren: _Take that_)

Kitsuna: _Get off_ (Ren: _Get off_)

Kitsuna: _My back, why ya trying act like you're worth it?_

Ren: _Easy come, easy go they can try but they_

_Won't know where I've been and where I'm at_

_Always wanna follow that._

_You can say what you want._

_I'm not really paying any attention._

_I'm indifferent to you._

Both: _There's a line in the back_

_There ain't no need to react_

_Just go ahead - take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

Kitsuna: _Cool off, slow down,_

_You need to fall back, back, back_

_You need to fall back (2x)_

Both: _There's a line in the back_

_There ain't no need to react (2x)  
_

_Just go ahead - take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

_Go ahead – take a number_

Kitsuna and Ren bowed once they finished. Kitsuna looked to Miho and mouthed off 'Go fuck off, bitch.'

Miho pounded the arm rest and glared as the two walked off and Crystal and Goshikku came on.

"That was a good song." Goshikku said as the some in the crowd clapped.

Crystal agreed. "A good song to sing to Miho, the dump bitch." Goshikku and the crowd laughed at the furious purple head.

"She deserves it, she's just as bad as Tea and the worst singer ever! I covered my ears during that. Like Amme said, Ushio better watch out now, he's not only got Ashley, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Mana, and several others after him, but he has me to deal with as well."

"I know! They almost ruined the whole Hate Dedication! I'm glad having Amme and Heather in those dresses helped."

"I thought the made kawaii Lolitas!" Goshikku said, but dodged with Crystal when two balls came hurling at them. "I'm so in trouble with them, aren't I?"

"I'm sure they'll go after Sapphire more then you. Or murder Sapphire first, then come after you. Not sure. Oh and girls, I need those dress dry clean and dropped off my house. Those were supposed to be for me." Crystal yelled to the curtain.

"Ew. Please tell me those dresses weren't for…" Goshikku didn't have to say anything more, from the blush on Crystal's face and the laugh coming from the back, she figured what those dresses were for. "Okay then…um…right…who's next up?"

Crystal cleared her throat and said, "Next up is Yami and Atem with two songs. First is 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert then Skillet's 'Savior'!"

"Come out boys and sing your hearts out," Goshikku said as the two came out, in all black leather.

They smirked and took the microphones from the two and yelled, "This goes out to Yugi!" The music started and Yami started off.

Yami: _So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love_

Atem: _There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,  
And the light side, baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

Both: _But if we had you,  
That would be the only thing we'd ever need  
Yeah if we had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If we had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if we had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If we had you  
_

Atem: _From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

Both: _But if we had you,  
That would be the only thing we'd ever need  
Yeah if we had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If we had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if we had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If we had-  
_

Yami: _The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The fashion and the stage, it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight  
_

Atem: _That would be the only thing we'd ever need  
Yeah if we had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If we had you,  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if we had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If we had you  
_

Both: _That would be the only thing we'd ever need  
Yeah if we had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
(Yami: _Never could compete with you_)  
_If we had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
(Yami: _It'd be ecstasy with you_)  
_Yeah if we had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If we had you._

They bowed as the crowd cheered their names and Seto and Mana came back out. "Thank you everyone. The next song is to Yugi as well." Atem said.

"These songs we picked out was before we confessed our love to Yugi. We wanted him to know how much we love him and how we will be there for him. To be his savior when he need us. We love you Yugi." Yami said, Atem plugged up his guitar up.

Atem: _We're everything you've wanted  
We are the one who's haunting you  
We are the eyes inside of you  
Stare back at you_

Yami: _There's nothing left to lose  
There's nothing left to prove  
Surrender your love  
It's all you can do, yeah_

Both: _What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
But we know, yeah, we know  
What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
Your savior_

Yami: _It's time to redefine  
Your deophobic mind  
Don't hesitate, no escape  
From secrets on the inside_

Atem: _There's nothing left to lose  
There's nothing left to prove  
Surrender your love  
It's all you can do, yeah_

Both: _What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
But we know, yeah, we know  
What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
Your savior  
_

Atem: _We are the eyes inside  
Staring back at you __[2x]_

Yami: _You need, you need us, yeah_

Atem: _What you got  
What you need  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
What you got  
What you need  
Everything's gonna crash and break_

Both: _What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
But we know, yeah, we know  
What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
Your savior  
_

Yami: _We're watching you  
Cause you need us  
Yeah, yeah, cause you need us  
We're watching you_

They bowed and hugged their lover when he came out before walking back arm in arm. Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal while Seto and Mana stayed.

"So for the next act," said Crystal.

"We're going to perform again," said Ashley.

"We'll be sing 'Stupid Girl' by Pink. I see a theme." Sapphire said, thinking.

"Yeah, Pink makes songs that are actually related to us!" Ashley said.

"Let's rock then!" Crystal yelled.

Everyone: _Aha, aha_

Sapphire, Ashley, Crystal: _Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls_

Ashley: _Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Sapphire: _Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

Crystal: _Drop a name_

Sapphire: _What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?_

Crystal: _Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Sapphire: _Break it down now_

Ashley: _Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see_

Sapphire: _Come on_

Ashley: _Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Your only concern  
Will it fuck up my hair_

Crystal: _Maybe if I act like that_ (Sapphire & Ashley: _do like this_), _that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that _(Sapphire & Ashley: _Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?_), _flipping my blond hair back_ (Sapphire & Ashley: _Do you think?_)  
_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_ (Sapphire & Ashley: _Yeah, yeah_)

Sapphire: _Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?_

Crystal: _I like this, like this, like this_

Ashley: _Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
_

Crystal: _Baby _

Ashley: _Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
_Crystal: _Baby if I_

Ashley: _Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!_

Sapphire: _Maybe if I act like that_ (Crystal: _maybe if I act like that_), _that guy will call me back_ (Crystal: _that guy will call me back_)  
Ashley: _Porno Paparazzi girl_ (Sapphire: _Porno Paparazzi girl_), _I don't wanna be a stupid girl_ (Sapphire: _stupid girl_)  
Crystal: _Baby if I act like that_ (Ashley: _maybe if I act like that_), _flipping my blond hair back_ (Ashley: _flipping my blond hair back_)  
All: _Push up my bra like that_ (Mana: _push up my bra like that_), _I don't wanna be a stupid girl_ (Mana: _stupid girl_)

Crystal: _Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that_,

Everyone:_ Stupid girl  
Stupid girl  
Stupid girl_

They bowed and Sapphire yelled, "Next up was going to be Yugi! Singing both 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rea Jepsen and 'Crush' by David Archuleta ! Enjoy!" They all rushed off as Yugi came back on.

"Tonight's choices we're picked weeks ago, before I confessed to Yami and Atem. I'm still going to sing them. The first song 'Call Me Maybe' was inspired the day Tea dropped a bucket of mud on me and I had to get a new phone. I was at the wishing well after I got it and Yami and Atem were their, they gave me the idea after I gave them my new number. I hope you enjoy it."

Yugi: _I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?"_

He took a quick bow as the music to the next song played.

"_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_ _two_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know"_

He looked out to his lovers and smiled.

"_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

"_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, boys, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever  
_

"_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

Yami and Atem look at each other before nodding and took two microphones and did the back up for their love, still behind the curtain.

_"Why do I keep running from the_ truth?  
(Yami and Atem: _Why do we keep running)  
All I ever think about is_ you  
(Yami and Atem: _All we ever think about)  
You got me_ hypnotized  
(Yami:_ Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(_Atem_: mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know  
_

"_Do you ever think (_Atem:_ ever think)  
When your all alone (_Yami_: all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (_Both_: goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (_Yami_: crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (_Atem_: another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (_Both_: this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (_Atem_: goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (_Both_: when you're all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (_Yami_: going awayyyy)  
_All three_: Going away ya ya ya yaaa" _

Yugi took more bow as Sapphire, Ashley, Crystal came out with Yami and Atem following behind, Yami was carrying a boutique of roses while Atem was carrying a boutique of white lilies and purple larkspurs, Yugi's favorites.

The two handed Yugi the flowers and kissed his cheek, "We love you Yugi," they said in unison.

Yugi smiled, a few tears fell as he said, "And I love you two as well." He hugged his lovers, getting a room full of awes and 'So cute'. Tea just glared at the happy couple, she was so going to make them pay for this.

Sapphire smiled at the couple, she turned around when she felt arms wrap around her and saw Matthew standing there along with everyone else.

"Well everyone it the end of the TALENT SHOW! Did you have fun?" Crystal asked to the crowd, causing the whole auditorium to roar, cheer, and clap.

"That's great! Now all we need to do you let you to voice who is the winner of the Talent Show!" Heather explained, pointing to the audience.

Amme nodded, "We also have a grand prize of $150 to the winner. We know you heard rumors of a talent agent being in the audience tonight. Well I'm happy to tell you that there was two in the crowd." The crowd gasped and started to talk.

Kitsuna raised her arms and tried to quiet the crowd, but Crimson just whistled loudly and yelled, "QUEIT!" The auditorium hushed. "Thank you. Kitsuna, please continue."

"Thank you Crimson. The agents will pick who they want to be their next big star! Now here they are…my mother and cousin…Livvy and Mellina!" Kitsuna said, waving to the curtain as her family come out. She smirked at the stunned and slacked jawed expression on Tea's and Miho's faces.

Livvy smiled and took microphone from her daughter, "Thank Kitsuna. I must say tonight will be a night I will never forget. Talented teens singing their hearts out and proving themselves or their love for each other." She winked to Yugi, Yami, and Atem. The boys blushed slightly, more on Yugi then Yami and Atem.

Mellina nodded as she crossed her arms and said, "The only part if found awful and offensive was the during the hate dedication with that ugly…I mean big boy, and the ones with that purple headed girl. What was her name? Fiho, Niho…oh right Miho. Really bad if you ask me and that girl after her, Tea, even worse. Blow my ears out please."

"I know right!" Heather said and started to talk to Mellina.

"Well anyway. A sheet of paper will be passed out to you all soon, check off who you think should win! Will it be the sassy duo of Malik and Ryou? Bakura and Marik with their song about stealing pants? Yugi with his songs of love? Atem and Yami who blow us away in the first act with a song of hate before sing to their little lover? Only you can decide!" Sapphire said, pointing and winking at the audience.

"Sapphire, can we get the ultimate surprise done now? Oh please, oh please!" Yin asked, jumping up and down.

The girl laughed, "Why not! We waited long enough!"

Yami and Atem smirked as ther walked down to Tea and pulled her away from her seat. "What's going on?" she asked looking at the two.

They smirked darkly as they side in unison, "You'll see soon."

"You're going to get what you deserve bitch." Atem whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. Before she knew it she was sitting in the chair on the front of the stage. She looked around and notice plastic on the chair and on the floor as well as a kiddy pool and that she was restrained to the chair.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tea screeched and glared at the boys in front of her.

They and the others laughed darkly. "You foolish girl, we tricked you. We planned this talent show to make you pay for what you have done to us, our friends, the school and mostly Yugi." Atem explained before walking to the others and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Yami nodded. "You have done nothing but torture him when he tried to be your friend, like Tiffany, Luna, and the others in your so called group of friends. We're sick and tired of it, so it's time to humiliate you in front of all these people." He went to middle of the stage as three colored (green, gold, and black) ropes dropped from the ceiling. "Kitsuna? Why don't you, Crimson, and Ren pull on the green rope?"

The three smirked and grabbed the green rope. "Before we pull on the rope, how about a song? One good group song!" Kitsuna said. Everyone agreed.

"What song do you have in mind Kit?" Yang asked.

"Three Day Grace 'I hate Everything About You'! That would be a perfect end song for Tea!" Everyone agreed and the music started. "Yami and Atem, start us off!"

They nodded and sang, "_Every time we lie awake after every hit we take,_

_Every feeling that we get, but we haven't missed you yet._

_Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make._

_All the feelings that we get, but we still don't miss you yet,_

_Only when we stop to think about it_."

Everyone: _We Hate Everything About You!_

_Why do we hate you?_

_We hate everything about you!_

_Why do we hate you?_

Kitsuna, Crimson, and Ren pulled on the cord as the song came to its first break, and chocolate and strawberry jelly fell onto Tea. She screamed as the sticky mixture fell, getting into her eyes, ears, and certain parts that don't need to be mentioned around this woman.

"Yugi and Sapphire do the next verse!" Kitsuna said as Amme, Kathy, and Mindy grabbed the gold rope.

The two nodded and sang, "_Every time we lie awake after every hit we take,_

_Every feeling that we get, but we haven't missed you yet._

_Only when we stop to think about it_."

Everyone: _We hate everything about you!_

_Why do we hate you?_

_We hate everything about you_

_Why do we hate you?_

As Yugi and Sapphire sang, "_Only when we stop to think about you, I know. Only when you stop to think about us, do you know?_" Amme, Kathy, and Mindy pulled on the gold rope, causing water to fall like a waterfall on top of her, somewhat washing off the chocolate/strawberry goo on her, but not much..

Everyone: _We hate everything about you!_

_Why do we hate you?_

_You hate everything about us_

_Why do you hate us?_

_We hate! You hate!_

_We hate. You hate us_

_We hate everything about you!_

_Why do we hate you?_

Atem and Yami took the last rope, the black one, and Atem said, "Why do we hate you Tea? Have you ever thought about that?" The girl didn't respond. "Because you are the worse person every; you, Ushio, and Miho with a few of your cohorts are plain rude, stupid, and just evil. No one wants that as their lover or friend."

Yugi took a few steps close to Tea before stopping a foot away. "Tea, you didn't have to be like this. You used to be a good friend. I miss that friend, but if this is how you're going to be, then I'm glad we're not friends anymore."

"Fuck you! You're not perfect, you are a fucking bug! A bug that I will always crush under my perfect foot! You are nothing, I am something! I deserve to be famous, I deserve to be the winner, and I deserve Yami and Atem! Not a fucking bitchy brat like you!" she yelled, panting heavily afterwards.

Yugi glared at her before walking back over to Yami and Atem and took hold of the rope as well. "Fine then, be a bitch then."

"You sure you want to pull on this rope Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "This friendship died long ago, when she took my first boyfriend and started to blame me for it. I want to do this." Yami looked to Atem, but the boy just shrugged and held tighter to the rope, as did Yami and Yugi.

"1…2…3!" they said and pulled on the third rope. Everyone watched as a nasty mix of raw sewage, dog poop, and garbage fell onto Tea. Everyone either gasped, gagged, or laughed as the last bit fell, Tea was screaming at the top of her lungs as the nasty mixture filled up certain spots and crevices.

Everyone on stage laughed as Ushio and Miho came to the girl's aid and undid the restraints and tried to get off some of the crap off her. "You see Tea, you treat people like crap, and you get crap dumped on ya! What irony?!" Sapphire said with a smirk. "That was really fun, we humiliated you, made fun of you, made you mad, and made you cry. Did we get all of that on tape, Malik?"

The boy smiled and held up his thumb, "We sure did boss. And at every angle too! It's 10 bucks if you want a dvd of this, 20 for blue-ray!" Malik yelled, people yelled and laughed.

Tea growled at Yugi, Sapphire, Yami, and Atem. "You! You fucking bastards!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and said, "Listen here Tea, no one wants you here. No one needs ya, no one wants ya. You are only good for fucking, you will never amount to anything. You will always be seen as a slut, whore, prostitute, and nothing more. You lost a good amount of friends and possibly a few more. Now get out of here, you smell like the garbage heap you fuck guys in."

Tea clenched her fist as she looked out to see people laughing at her, making fun of her. "I will make you all pay for this!" she screeched as hot tears fell. She got off the seat and ran out of the auditorium, leaving a nasty trail behind.

A few on stage just shook their heads as some laughed their heads off. Sapphire took the center of the stage and said, "I hoped you like that, now because of the mess that's left behind and the (gags) smell, we're going to have to take this outside. So as you leave and avoide the mess the bitch left, please pick up voting ballet and vote. Some people will be waiting in the hall with baskets to collect them. You all are welcome to go back to the fair, now open again, and have some fun. We'll announce the winners there and see who gets a recording contract with Fantastic Dream Studio! Bye!"

The lights came back on and everyone left, careful of the mess, and picked up a ballet as they left. Sapphire and everyone walked backstage, Livvy and Mellina went off to go vote, and laughed their hearts out. "Man that felt good!" Theaxher said.

Kathy nodded, "Yeah, oh my gosh, I wish we had gotten on the action earlier! Who thought of the sewage mixture?"

"That would be us!" Atem and Yami said with giant smirks on their faces before bowing as Kathy and several others clapped.

"I'm so proud of everyone! You have done a wonderful job, you have made this the best night ever!" Sapphire said, her hands up high.

"It was team work that humiliated the bitch!" said Tiffany.

"And we couldn't have done much with out you Tiffany. Thank you for telling us what Tea was planning." Yugi said, hugging the girl.

"Aw Yugi, it wasn't much, but I'm glad I helped."

Sapphire clapped a hand onto her shoulder. "I'm glad to have my sister back," she said and hugged the two.

"So now what?" Mindy and Reat asked.

"Easy," said Sapphire, "We go back to the fair, count up the votes, announce the winner, announce who wins the contract, and then we go fight the bitch and her girls! Everyone meet at the covered stage in 15 minutes for the announcements!"

"Aw yeah! It's about to get ugly up at Domino Park!" Vile said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"_It's about be a girl fight!_" Ashley and Crystal sang before the group broke off to relax a bit.

* * *

Yugi sighed as Yami and Atem took him to their favorite tree. "That was long."

"Yeah but fun as well." Atem said as they took a seat underneath, with him pulling Yugi into his lap. Yami leaned against him and closed his eyes for a bit. "How are your eyes?"

Yami shrugged a bit and said, "A bit better. Crystal handed me some eye drops and that helped a bit." He pulled out the bottle and processed to put some more in.

"That's good." Yugi said, taking Yami's hand in his when the boy finished. "So are we going to go to this fight?"

"Do you want to go?" Atem asked, "You're not usually into violence."

"Yeah, but this time I just want to make Tea pay. I know that she'll come, she'll want to get a punch out of me, Sapphire, and maybe you two." Yugi said.

"Well okay then, but the minute you're in trouble, me and Atem are going to swoop in and save you." Yami said. Yugi nodded and the three spent the next few minute with each other, holding, cresting, and kissing each other and enjoying the quiet and each others presence.

* * *

Sapphire: And that is the end of Talent show!

Ashley: What do you mean?

Sapphire: I mean, I'm going to be evil and say that this part of the story is over and that you all have to go to my page and find 'Post Talent-Show' that will be out in a few days! If you follow/favorite me now, you're good. If not, clicky the button and do so now! Click it now!

Everyone: WHAT!

Sapphire: Yep, that one will announce who won the show and the contract, the fight with Tea, Miho, and their girls, and the party! Maybe if people want, I can do a sex scene with Yugi, Yami, and Atem? Only if the people want it so! Now, I'll be in the everything proof bunker that I had just built! Bye! (grabs Matthew and jumps into the bunker before closing and locking the door shut) We're safe!

Ashley, Theaxher, Kathy, Crimson, Yang, and Goshikku: Evil bitch!

Sapphire: Muwhahahahaha!

Crystal: (sighs) Okay then, so please watch out for that, and read and review this and Sapphire's other stories! Thank you all, have a good day or night!


End file.
